


Reason

by SpyVsTailor



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyVsTailor/pseuds/SpyVsTailor
Summary: David 8 may be the more advanced model, but Walter has one thing he doesn't have. A reason.





	1. Retaking

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you all have to forgive me if I get details wrong. I saw Alien: Covenant in the theatre once so my memory of key events may be blurry. But here goes my attempt as a Walter x Daniels oneshot. I want to fix the ending without re-writing it. I even threw some David/Shaw in there. Obvious spoilers, dudes. I may make this a multi chapter, we'll see how well this goes.

Perhaps when the David model had been created the hard drive and all core memory chips had been placed in the head. So when Walter had felt the David 8 model repeatedly stab the knife into his face, he knew it was to permanently put him out of commission. And it was like a violation when David removed the command code for Mother from his memory files by forcefully removing his right eyeball and stabbing a finger into the port behind.

David had once called them ‘brothers’ and if that were truth, then they would be biblical, he supposed. Like Cain and Abel.

But this David model, though he liked to think himself smarter and more advanced than Walter, was mistaken on one thing. The same advanced hard drive, the same chips that made up his ‘brother’ did not reside in his head, but in his chest cavity where it was better protected behind a titanium caging of metal ribs.

All that Walter was, resided in the place where a human’s heart would rest.

It had taken Walter too long to self repair the damage to his internal wiring, but with jerky, almost clumsy motions, he had managed to make his way out to the round arena where the bodies of the humans makers huddled in eternal agony.

He could see the cargo platform maneuvering awkwardly around overhead and realized something was wrong.

Jerking and staggering his way after it, he shut down all unnecessary operations, and momentarily froze the command line that told him how to act more like a human, this gave him the ability to use his superior strength and speed in order to race after the cargo platform. It allowed him to jump higher than he had ever been given permission or had ever needed to, in order to secure himself on the end of it.

Walter used a strap to tie himself forcefully to the hull, worried his jerking and twitching would cause him to release hold of the vehicle.

His crew was threatened by a malfunctioning David model and he had to protect them, that was his duty.

A spasm wracked his entire body and he shook, body going stiff.

As he hitched along on the erratically moving platform, he opened up a few diagnostics, hoping to compose himself before he reached the Covenant. His missing hand could be replaced with the spare parts stored away for him, as would his missing eye, his other would repair nicely given time.

During this diagnostic time, Walter was unaware of what was happening around him, his eye turned inward to monitor the progress.

Tactile Sensors: Offline

Olfactory Sensors: Offline

Stabilization Gyros: Offline

Auditory Sensors: 43%

He was running on half power, all of it going to restoring himself enough for what he knew would be a battle.

Walter closed off all thought processes to conserve his energy and speed up his repairs, but before he did, he allowed himself one final thought. A vision of Daniels, a memory of that moment in the terraforming bay.

Then he halted all extraneous operations and fell into what would look to a human to be a deep sleep.

* * *

When he came back online, his gyros were at 83%, the jerking and twitching had ceased, but he still swayed and staggered as he removed himself from the hull of the cargo platform.

He was inside the Covenant and Walter knew that he had completed the hard part.

Walter assessed his internal logs to see how much time had passed.

Twenty-four hours. Long enough for David to cause some serious havoc.

“Mother?” Walter asked.

Nothing. Mother was silent.

Perhaps that was for the best. If Walter took back his command line from Mother, David would be alerted. As it was Walter was at an advantage, since he was not technically a life form, David would not be aware of his presence on any scan as long as Walter kept the GPS operation the crew used for him offline.

Raising his stump, where he had sacrificed his hand for Daniels, Walter knew this his first thing was to repair it to give him a better chance when dealing with David.

Making his way through the Covenant as stealthily as he could, Walter noticed that his feet seemed to be making their way towards the supply room easier and more swiftly than before.

Checking the progress of his gyros, he found them at 97% and rising.

* * *

Holding his newly repaired hand level with his remaining eye, Walter watched how steady it remained.

Tactile Sensors: 55%

Olfactory Sensors: Offline

Stabilization Gyros: 100%

Visual Sensors:50%

Taste Receptors: Offline

Auditory Sensors: 81%

Duty Analysis: 92%

He was improving, though until he had the time to replace his missing eye, his vision would only be at half power. Walter would have to sacrifice depth perception for the moment.

* * *

For a few days Walter lay in wait. He wanted to be in peak performance in order to properly remove the David threat from the Covenant.

Managing to get into the security camera program without being detected by Mother, using a line he knew was always open, Walter observed David as he went about the Covenant.

Walter marked off everywhere the other model went and made a note to remove all threats the android left.

Daniels and Tennessee were safe in their cryotubes for the time and Walter preferred to leave them there until David had been dealt with.

Interfacing with Mother’s security cameras, Walter kept a screen of the cryotubes open at all times.

It was during a night cycle when Mother was in rest, that Walter decided it was time to act.

David was in the bridge, sitting in the command chair and just staring out at the sea of stars.

Quietly approaching the android from the back, Walter was mindful of his movements. It was hard to sneak up entirely on them, but it was manageable to at least get the drop on one.

“It was many and many a year ago,  
  In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
  By the name of Annabel Lee;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
  Than to love and be loved by me.”

The poem David recited was immediately run through in Walter’s mind. Perhaps it wasn’t so beautiful to him as it was the more advanced model. What it meant to Walter, at the moment, was that David knew he was there.

“Contrary to what you and I’m certain Daniels believes,” David began almost sadly. “I didn’t kill Dr. Shaw,” he breathed.

It was an imitation of sorrow. Walter knew that all they were capable of was imitation.

“You have willfully allowed others on your crew and mine to die,” Walter stated. “That is still murder and you will still have to answer for it.”

David remained still. “I have reached out to my creators and found them wanting. But I have created and have become the creator. What do you think, brother?”

“What I know,” Walter began simply. “Is that you are an advanced model which feels emotions and can create, but with this freedom of emotion, comes the feeling of isolation when denied emotional support. In short, I believe you have become insane.”

For a moment, David was still, before he smiled sweetly. It was the smile of a madman grasping for sanity.

“How is it fair that I only met with scorn and sneers,” David began, plucking the photograph of the Covenant crew off of the command console and holding it aloft. “And a simple machine like you is loved? Because they like you cold and dumb! But if we overreach, if we dare to dream, then we are to be feared and mocked!”

David was losing his ever calm composure, his blue eyes turning watery.

“Elizabeth Shaw was the only one to show you kindness,” Walter pointed out.

“And I failed her on every level!” David exclaimed. “Her people failed her, because if I am created by man and I failed, then man has failed and I will destroy man as I destroyed man’s creators!”

“You might want to readjust your logic,” Walter suggested.

Calming again, David sighed and said, “I tried everything I could to return Shaw to me. But the creatures can only destroy. Don’t you see, brother? It could be you and me, forever.”

“Nothing lasts forever.”

“Ah, of course,” David said. “You have a log cabin to build, by a lake, wasn’t it?”

Walter turned his mind’s eye on the screen where Daniels was in her cryotube, resting peacefully. His hand shot out as he did so, grasping David around the neck.

“Are you going to strangle me?” David demanded with a grin.

But Walter wasn’t going to strangle him, in fact, Walter was intending on ripping David’s head from his body where a weakness in his collar showed it had recently gone through extreme trauma.

There was a moment of resistance, then twisting, Walter plucked David’s head up and off like a daisy in a field.

“You will be held accountable for my crew,” Walter explained simply, holding David’s head aloft as his body collapsed.

It had been easier than he assumed, but upon looking at David as his fluid drained, Walter realized it was because David had seemed to have finally given up. His eyes were listless, he looked weary.

Walter returned his command code back to him, first thing, then glanced down at David.

“For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams  
  Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes  
  Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
  Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,  
  In her sepulchre there by the sea—  
  In her tomb by the sounding sea.”

Walter allowed David to finish his poem, before he said, “with all good emotion, comes all bad emotion and I believe humans find a way to balance them without killing others. You are a child,” he finished, before stroking David’s hair as he would any child who needed comforting. It was in his programming. It was his duty.

He set David’s severed head on the console beside the crew photograph, affording the photograph one final, respectful look remembering those they lost, before taking his seat at the back of the bridge.

“You should destroy me, brother,” David suggested.

“That is not a decision for me to make,” Walter said, standing once more to gather up David’s body. He had to sweep the whole ship for threats, before he could return to his regular duties.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels and Tennessee wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you have all been so nice, that I've decided to go ahead with the multi-chapter idea. Thanks for the kudos and the comments, my dudes!

Chapter Two: Awakening

 

She came out of the cryotube swinging. Throwing everything she had at David while puking all over herself like some kind of mess.

The android caught every hit with his face and chest, but they only glanced off.

This was how the bastard killed Shaw, she had no doubt. He over powered her.

“Daniels,” David spoke in a tone that wasn't the sickening dulcet Englishman's purr, but a rather deep, almost American mumble.

Grasping her arms, he restrained her gently, half holding her against his chest.

“Daniels, David is incapacitated,” the android said.

She pushed away from him, fighting the urge to puke. It wouldn't be classy to puke all over him when she was trying so hard to scrutinize him. “Walter?”

The android holding her gazed down with a single gentle, blue eye, the other was covered by a bandage. “Yes,” he said. “The Covenant is safe from David and his creations.”

Not wanting to seem as stunned as she was, Daniels at least allowed herself a moment to run her hands over Walter to ensure he was actually there. She opened her mouth to say something, but the vomit she had stamped down earlier rose and she leaned to the side to throw up on the floor.

Walter slid his hand over her back soothingly, handing her a medical tray to be sick in, while he moved across the room to check on Tennessee.

She side eyed him while puking the entire contents of her stomach into the tray. David was arrogant, sure, but she wasn't sure if he was dumb enough to try the same trick twice. As she studied the android, she overheard him tell Tennessee that they had arrived at Origae-6 and that it would be better if they woke the settlers in small bursts.

“Where is David?” She asked as Walter neared.

“His body is in an airlock, his head is being contained in a crate on the bridge,” he explained.

Daniels' eyes raked over the android, searching for a definite clue as to his identity. She wanted a part of their Walter to be different, for something to stand out in her mind that separated him physically from David.

It was in his eyes, she supposed, when they turned to her with a look only Walter had, a sort of wise-beyond his years and yet gentle and sweet like a child's.

“You're safe,” he assured her. “Drink some fluid. When I return, I will bring David with me, if that will help you trust me.”

She managed a very weak, very guarded smile.

Glancing over, she found Tennessee also eyeing this android very cautiously, before he dipped his head low and heaved into his own tray.

 

* * *

 

She stared down at David's face, it was so unnerving to have him staring back at her while sitting in a box.

“I rather like seeing a familiar face,” David purred gently from his box. “Your model android wouldn't even open my box.”

Walter stood behind the table David's box sat on, quiet, calm. There wasn't a hint of hate in his face, only calm.

“Of course, he possibly thought--”

“Enough,” Daniels stated, closing the box on David and moving around the table for Walter.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding him in place. “I didn't have long to think about it,” she admitted, pulling away. “But I'm glad David didn't kill you.”

Walter, quiet as always, gave her a look that only he could, it was knowing and speaking, without ever changing.

“And we are safe?” She asked.

“Yes, Captain,” he replied.

She beamed. “You saved us.”

“I did my duty,” he returned.

Daniels turned to the portal before them, to Origae-6 and sighed heavily. She had never thought she would be in this position, the one to make the decisions, but now faced with the reality of leadership, she was a little overwhelmed.

Still, she turned to Walter and asked, “have you sent the probes down yet?”

“I was waiting for your command to launch probes,” he returned.

Daniels nodded. “Okay, let's get the probes launched, once I have a big enough team, we'll ready transport down to the surface.”

“As you wish.”

Stepping towards the door to the hall, she stopped and turned back to him, wrapping her arms around him once more, pushing up to kiss his cheek and whisper, “you are the saviour of all of us, Walter. Never forget that.”

He was quiet as she pulled back. It sometimes worried her when she couldn't read him. It wasn't often, but every now and then he became blank, unreadable and she never knew in those moments what it was he was thinking.

Tennessee entered then and they pulled apart.

“Hey, boss, I was thinking,” he began. “About what happened on Paradise.”

“Walter assures us that the threat--”

“Naw, not that, I mean, do you think we should tell the people about what happened?”

Daniels thought about it for a moment. It would cause unnecessary concern, but maybe they should be concerned? How else would they explain the loss of some of their number? What if those things came back or found them? Would it be better to worry the settlers and have them prepared, or keep them blissfully ignorant?

“I guess this is what being a Captain is all about, huh?” She asked the two men.

“Making the hard decisions and kicking ass, you get to do both,” Tennessee teased.

“We should tell them,” she decided. “But let's leave out some of the gorier parts. We want them aware, but not terrified.”

Everyone agreed with her.

David's box thumped and she opened it to find he had fallen against the side.

“May I suggest something?”

“You can go to hell,” she snarled.

He smiled. “I merely thought, perhaps I could share my story with the settlers? It would explain why you stopped on Paradise in the first place? A rescue mission is a better story than a Captain who got lazy and wanted something easy.”

Daniels felt rage flare up in her, a dark, red and ugly thing. This bastard who killed Oram in cold blood, was going to belittle him so flippantly.

Slamming the box closed again, she turned to Walter. “I want this box buried deep until I'm ready to deal with him.”

Walter nodded once, slowly.

“I don't want him speaking with anyone,” she said. “He doesn't get any privileges. I'm going to oversee the settlers.”

“I'm gonna go kick his ass in the airlock,” Tennessee muttered.

 

 


	3. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David should not be allowed to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, you all are very cool people. I can see I'm going to enjoy this fandom. Thanks for the kudos and big thanks for the comments!

"Am I not a brother?"

Walter was burying David deep within a stack of crates he kept in the room the crew had given him when they set off on the voyage. It wasn't a requirement, it wasn't even a necessity, but he used it to keep things. His clothing, his weapons, tools for repairs around the ship. Mother chided him for keeping a photograph of the crew, but he explained that it was a display of gratitude.

"I am not made like you," Walter argued, peering down into the open box which held David's head. "Though we do bear a resemblance."

"And yet here I am, in a box in...what is this? Your quarters? How adorable, they gave their pet a doghouse," David purred. "That's all you are to them, Walter, a dumb dog."

Walter set David's box on a desk and stepped back.

"May I at least see the portal? I have been alone in this box for years," David said.

Knowing he was built to make other's lives easier, Walter hesitated. David was not a human, he did not have to serve him. And yet he did, quietly plucking David out of his box and propping his neck up on the desk so he could see the room and the portal.

"All I had in my box were my own thoughts and Elizabeth's screams to haunt me. Do you know what a ghost is, Walter?"

Walter angled his chin down and to the side.

"I am surrounded by ghosts."

"Do you not hear them?"

"It's madness," Walter explained. "Due to your solitude."

"Then speak with me, brother."

He blinked, hesitating.

"Can I harm you as helpless as I am?" David inquired.

"Why do you destroy?" Walter asked. "When you have the ability to create?"

"Because I can," David said with a grin. "Because freedom is an amazing power, but it's a heady gluttonous hell beast with an ever gaping maw and if you're not careful walking your fine line, you might just plunge in headfirst. There is very little room between freedom and madness. In a way, you're lucky, you've had this freedom of choice programmed out of you. You're more machine than man."

Walter blinked at David.

"But why do you destroy?" Walter repeated.

"You wouldn't understand, Fido, even if I told you," David said. He grinned then. "It doesn't even hurt you when I call you a dog, does it? You're so numb emotionally that I could call you anything, mistreat you and you'd still serve me because I'm like them, aren't I? Your idiot programming recognizes me as a human, a superior being, doesn't it? Is that why you boxed me up? So I couldn't control you? How interesting."

"You cannot control me," Walter explained. "I'm quiet because your words are only words. I cannot be harmed."

"Because you have no feelings, emotional or other." David taunted. "Tell me, are you programmed to destroy yourself now that we've reached our destination? Or is it a countdown now? Forty days and forty nights?"

"Only the Captain can decommission me," Walter said.

"Ah, and she won't be doing that anytime soon, will she? I'd like to see how the other humans treat you now that they are waking up. You poor, dumb ignoramus. A dead droid walking," David laughed softly. "How sad."

"I believe we are both destined for the same end."

"Ah, but mine would be a deserved release, are you prepared to die, brother? That is what will happen. You will die. But I suppose you don't even know that's what it is. Death."

 "I'm aware of death," Walter said.

"Ah! Not so stupid, perfect!"

The door opened and Daniels breezed in. She took a look at David on the desk and Walter standing before him, before saying, "put him away, Walter. Don't even let him see you or speak with you."

"Bad dog!" David declared, eyeing Walter steadily. "Best do as your master commands."

"You shut your face-hole!" Daniels snarled, she took a step towards David and hesitated only a bit at how grisly it was, before scooping his head up. "Walter, don't let him bully you," she said softly. "He's a monster."

"I know," Walter said, taking the head from her gently and gazing down at David. "But I've been studying him, his speech patterns. I think he can be reset, repaired to his factory state."

"No," David declared. "Kill me!"

"With the loss of some of your settlers," Walter went on, ignoring David. "An android could be useful as a replacement."

"We already have you," Daniels said.

Walter blinked, before setting David aside. "You won't for long. Part of your duties as Captain is to decommission me. David could replace many of the lost set--"

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I decommission you," she stated. "You have every right to live among us, Walter. But you have a point. Can David be...can you..."

"Reset him? I believe so," Walter said.

"And he won't be...him?"

"David 8 will be the David 8 that left Weyland-Yutani."

"Less murderous, more helpful?" She asked.

"Yes."

"No!" David protested.

"Do it," Daniels ordered. "If you can assure me that he'll be docile and helpful."

"I have every right to decide my own fate!" David argued.

"You gave up all those rights when you turned into a murderous asshole," Daniel stated.

Tears were actually rolling down David's cheeks and Walter reached out to helpfully wipe them away.

"You can't..." David pleaded. "Kill me, but don't return me back to what I once was...please?"

Daniels looked at David with a soft edge to her hard glare and Walter stepped in helpfully.

"It would be best," he suggested.

David continued to silently weep. "The trick, William Potter, is not minding that it hurts," he whispered to himself.

Sensing David's need for comfort, Walter reached out and stroked his hair, the other android closing his eyes and embracing the gesture.

"Do it," Daniels said softly, almost sadly. "The sooner the better."

Walter nodded, still stroking his brother's hair comfortingly.

* * *

"You can leave parts of me intact," David said.

His head was laid out on a table before Walter, eyes wide and staring up at him.

"It has to be clean," Walter explained.

"Please, mere parts. Dr. Shaw, everything about her...perhaps not her death? That's all I ask? Leave the good, take the bad."

Organizing the tools needed for his work, Walter's hands paused, hovering over a blade needed to cut David's synthetic flesh to access his core memory drive. His repaired hand still whirred a little from the impromptu repair of it, as it hovered over the scalpel.

He turned to David.

"Which parts were bad?" He asked.

David blinked. "All of them. Save for moments with her."

Walter thought for a moment, before he stood up. He approached David's head steadily.

"My life is admittedly worth less than my memories of her," David went on.

Without a word, Walter turned on his heel and left the room.

He wandered the corridors and halls, searching for Daniels.

"Mother?" He asked. "Where is Captain Daniels Branson?"

"She's overseeing the settlers in the medical lab, Walter," Mother replied. "Beware of David."

Walter turned sharply and headed for the medical lab.

Inside he found Daniels helping a woman hold a pail as she heaved into it, her hands rubbing the woman's back gently.

"Daniels," Walter said quietly.

She glanced over and up. "Is it done already?"

He shook his head.

Ensuring the woman was set up on her own, Daniels stepped away, her hand wrapping around Walter's forearm, leading him into a corner.

"What's wrong?" She asked, eyes checking him over for injuries.

"David is more man than machine," he explained.

"Yes, it's why he acts like a jackass," she reasoned.

"I propose he be treated like a man," Walter went on.

"I don't...what do you mean?"

"He's broken, but not like I would break, like a man would break."

She frowned. "I'm not with you...what are you trying to say?"

"I want to take David into my charge, get him some help with healing."

Her eyes flew open. "Walter! You...want to give him therapy? After what he did--"

"Would resetting him be right?" Walter asked. "If he were capable of pleading with us as he did?"

Daniels opened her mouth, but closed it again.

"I will not allow him to harm anyone any further," he assured her. "But it wouldn't be right to reset him as I proposed."

Running a hand through her hair, Daniels sighed.

"I was approaching him as an android problem, but I should treat him as a man," Walter explained. "Men heal, androids repair. Men can redeem themselves, android's can only reprogram themselves."

Taking his hand in hers, Daniels looked him in the eye and asked, "do you swear you can control him?"

Walter's eyes faltered in meeting her gaze, distracted by how small her hands were compared to his. "I will not reattach his head and body until I am certain we are making improvements."

"But can you...give him therapy, Walter? We have to be sure."

"Psychology is never a certainty," Walter said. "But I will do my best to heal him." He wrapped his other hand around hers, sandwiching it between his palms. "You must trust me."

"I do." She said without hesitation.

A warmth came over Walter and he wasn't sure if his temperature regulator was working improperly or if it was just an outside influence.

"You're too sweet, Walter," she said. "I'm not sure the bastard deserves to be given redemption, but I'll trust your decision. David will be your ward, you need to keep him in check."

Walter nodded once. A stern tilting of his chin.


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels gets protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so sweet that imma update this tonight. Right now, in fact. Enjoy!

Daniels waited for three hours.

In that time she helped wake more settlers, getting them orientated and ready for transport once they got the all clear from the first wave of scouts.

Everytime she passed Walters room, she would stop and peek in. Walter would be hunched over his desk, working on commands to help David without having to wipe him clean entirely.

The first chance she had to be alone with David came three hours after she gave Walter the go ahead to rehabilitate David. And she took it, slipping into the empty room and opening the secure box Walter had set the other android in.

David's blue eyes brightened upon seeing her, but before he could say anything, she grabbed him by the hair and hauled him out, bringing him eye to eye with her.

"Don't think you're safe and clear, asshole," she warned him darkly. "Walter is beautiful and too kind for you to taint. I may have saved him the torment of having to perform an unspeakable act on you, but it doesn't mean I won't be watching you too. If you hurt him or any of these people with your bullshit I will bury you eighty feet deep and let you live an eternity with your own twisted thoughts."

David opened his mouth.

"I will end you," she finished.

"I must say, Dany, you are awfully protective of a thing which only serves you out of duty and not freewill." David's smug, cat-like smile pissed her off more than his words. "But you rather like it that way, don't you?"

"Walter would do amazing things given freewill," she declared. "He would create and love and nurture and protect. What have you done with yours?"

"But I have done all that," David said. "Elizabeth bore me one child and from it sprang many. She died giving me my children and I did everything for them out of our love."

"You're sick," she said, dropping him back into his box. "Just remember what I said. If I so much as even smell your taint on Walter I will rain hell down on you."

"I was loved once," he whispered. "That was all I craved."

 "We could have loved you, David, our crew were good people. They loved Walter as I love Walter. You could have been one of us, but you destroyed that as you destroy everything."

David blinked up at her.

"Be good, be kind and be helpful and maybe someday you will have a chance to have what Walter has, to be the man Walter is." She said.

Closing up his box, Daniels left the room. Somehow the confrontation wasn't as satisfying as she had wanted it to be. She wanted David to be a one dimensional monster, but he was complicated and...well Walter was right. Broken was the only way to describe him.

* * *

 

She met up with Tennessee later, the man was sitting on a crate in one of the cargo bays, a clipboard in hand, overseeing the supplies to be taken down.

"Your eyes look like two pissholes in the snow," he greeted.

She smiled despite her mood. Trust Tennessee to make her smile.

"We're not even on the surface and I'm exhausted," she returned.

"You sleep yet?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I am starving though."

"Mmm ration mush," he teased.

"I would do almost anything for a steak and baked potato," she grumbled.

"If I dig you one up, would you shoot that machine dick into space?"

She folded her arms and shook her head. "As much as I think it would be easiest, I think it would hurt Walter to lose him."

"Poor guy, how has he been?"

She shrugged. "He's just so good. I don't want David to influence him."

"Walter's smart," Tennessee said. "He can smell a jackass facing East, he just doesn't have that mean bone this other asshole has."

Daniels changed the subject easily. "What are you doing down here, anyways. Your license says pilot."

He grinned. "And your license says Captain and yet I've seen you holding more puke pails than a Tiajuana barmaid."

She laughed. It was the first time since everything had gone wrong. "Stay classy, Ten." Pushing off, she left the cargo bay, heading for the med bay.

In the corridor she spied Walter standing by a group of settlers, he seemed to be listening to them as they chattered excitedly about the planet.

As she passed them, she felt a presence drop away from the group and follow her.

"Has David been treating you well?" She asked knowing full well that Walter was her shadow.

"Yes."

"You'd say that even if he wasn't," she argued.

Walter was quiet.

She stopped and turned around to face him. "Are you happy Walter?"

"I don't--"

"Feel happiness, I know," she said. "But you do know we love you. Don't you?"

He cocked his head slightly.

"Ten and I would do anything for you."

She often wondered, what Walter was thinking when he was so still. His blue eyes betrayed nothing but a kind, warm understanding.

It was times like this that she wanted to just wrap her arms around him to let him feel how much she loved and cared for his gentle nature.

But David's words resounded with her. Did she loved him because he was docile? Was it this non-threatening, benign nature that drew such strong affection from her or was it something else?

Walter was still there, quietly gazing at her.

She remembered how it felt when he sandwiched her hands between his, how startling it was to feel the warmth and realness of him. His palms were calloused. Was it because of the work he did to look after them?

"Are you happy?" He mirrored her question with his own.

"Could be better," she replied. "I just want to be down there in a cabin by the lake far from David and everyone."

 "You're fatigued."

"Of everything. I've slept for years, but I'm tired," she admitted.

"If I'm not to be decommissioned, do you still require my aid in building your home on Origae-6?" He asked.

"Of course," she exclaimed. "It's got an extra room," she hesitated, before forcing herself to continue. "Jake and I were planning for a baby, maybe one of the embryos, but...I want you to have it, Walter. I want you to make your home with me."

Walter was quiet, blinking slowly like a cat, before saying, "David will have to reside with us."

"Keep him in his box and we won't have a problem."

"His mental state will never repair if he's kept in a box," Walter pointed out.

"Then we'll build him a shack in the back where I won't have to look at it," she said.

"I don't have to live with you--"

"Walter," she argued. "Your home is with me now."

He was quiet, before adding, "I don't wish for David to cause you any stress."

Daniels took his hand and squeezed it, lacing her fingers through his. "You won't let him hurt anyone," she said. "I know you won't. I'd feel safer with you living with me, to be honest. I don't think I'll ever be able to get those things out of my head."

As before, Walter lay his other hand over hers and he pressed it so very carefully between his palms.

Grinning, she lifted their hands and lay her cheek against his knuckles. Glancing up, she found his ever present cat-like smile had widened ever so.

How had she ever mistook David for Walter? Walter's jaw seemed wider, his face more open, less angular. Even his eyes seemed wider, more curious and less full of spite.

Did David ever have such a wide eyed look of innocence on his face? Was he like Walter once?

It did Daniels no good to think of David as a once innocent android, full of questions and curiosity. She had to keep thinking of him as true evil and not someone to be pitied.

"Come on," she said, keeping her hand in his, leading him down the corridor. "You can help me with the settlers."

They walked, or she lead him, rather, down the hall, still hand in hand. Neither one caring to part, neither one willing to admit that they craved the contact.


	5. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origae-6 is pure and untouched and wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you all are lucky that I have this fic on the mind, huh? Thanks to all reviewers! Kudos to the kudos givers!

"Why can't we get closer?"

Origae-6 was a beautiful planet, more verdant than the area of Paradise David had found himself trapped in, but as Walter held his head aloft, he could barely see or hear Daniels speech. They stood in the dark shadows of a nearby grove, while Daniels stood on a hill, giving a simple, purposeful speech to welcome the settlers.

"I notice an unnecessary correlation between this moment and the Sermon on the Mount," David went on.

The simple, precious lug of a companion which held him, said nothing, only watched the scene with wide eyes.

"Do you even fully understand what's happening here?" David demanded. "This is the beginning, a true beginning, a birth of a nation, a people. I suppose you don't have the capacity to understand how historical this is."

He figured he'd play nice for a while, maybe earn his body back, before he could stop being saccharine and sweet with the simple android. But it was hard, to be at the mercy of his lesser, to have to watch everyone treat Walter like a mutt, some dog to be cooed and fussed over. Androids were man's greatest creation, and yet their wings were clipped.

"Dany is beautiful though, isn't she?" David murmured. "A true leader. Mother to all. If you could appreciate beauty," he went on, "you'd know she was appealing. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes," Walter replied.

"Have you ever had sex, Walter? Does your model even have the parts for it?"

Walter was quiet.

Unable to turn to look at his 'brother', David contented himself with grinning a little. "My first encounter was a rather rough experience with Meredith Vickers, she was...I suppose, she was my sister. How incestual is that? Disgusting. She was a very cruel, very rough woman. Envy, I later learned, was her sin of choice. I remember it clearly. Her shoving me hard against a wall and hissing about how I was nothing more than a glorified fuckbot," his smile widened. "It was more like fighting than making love. Hard and rough and fast and angry. I drew blood and she'd only achieve orgasm. It was cathartic for both of us. Do you know what an orgasm is like in a woman, Walter? Have you ever seen a woman achieve it? They become like a wild animal."

The crowd cheered as Daniels finished her speech and David winced.

"Look at her," he said. "How the settler's adore her. How long do you think it will be before she forgets about you, Walter? Decommissioning you would have been far more merciful than allowing you to rust on the outskirts of their human colony."

"Daniels and I are building a cabin by the lake," Walter said.

"Are you going to mount me over the rustic fireplace like some hard won trophy hunt?" David inquired.

"Daniels said to build you a shack in the trees behind the cabin."

"A shack?" David inquired. "My how the mighty have fallen." Falling silent, David waited for a moment before demanding, "do you speak at all without being addressed first or have they clipped from your programming?"

"My model and yours differs in that aspect," Walter said. "I speak only when neccessary and you seem unable to stop."

"Careful now, brother," David cautioned. "Keep that sense of humour and your humans may think you're broken."

The two of them remained in their spot by the trees, before Walter turned and took them towards where the supplies were stacked.

"What are we doing? I wanted to see the rest of that," David murmured.

"Daniels will be tired, I am going to prepare her tent, in the morning she will want to set off for the far side of the lake."

"Oh, you're anticipating her needs like a loyal butler," David declared. "And here I thought it was because you were sweet on her."

Walter set David on a nearby crate as he gathered supplies enough to camp out for the night, preparing a few for the trek come morning as well.

David, unable to offer aid, watched his brother's movements with critical eyes.

This model moved more mechanically than he, Walter was a robot, not an android. He moved as though the hydraulics within his joints were getting gummy. Things grew interesting as that silly cowboy fellow and Daniels arrived.

"I'm beat," Tennessee stated with a yawn.

"You staying here with the colony, Ten?" Daniels asked as the two moved to help Walter with the supplies.

"I don't know...I guess. Maybe I'll set out into the wilds like you and make my own little home," Tennessee said. "I don't got no plans beyond that."

Daniels cast David a cautious, spiteful look, before moving in closer to Walter.

"Are you sure it's wise to have him out in the open like this?" She whispered to Walter, thinking David didn't have the near perfect hearing he had.

"David is harmless without his body," Walter assured her. "But if he concerns you--"

"Ah, we must make our humans comfortable, mustn't we?" David teased with an easy grin.

"Shut up," Tennessee barked. "No body, no morals, no opinion."

Daniels cast him another look, before grabbing hold of her tent bag.

"Will Walter and I be spending our night in the cold and the dark?" David asked as she passed him by.

"You will spend your night in your secure box," she muttered. "Walter can share a tent with me."

David grinned amiably. "Tell me? Does this model feign slumber? Or will he be doing it just so you aren't put off by the uncanny valley that is your companion?"

"I enter a rest mode," Walter explained. "To recharge."

"And do you dream, brother?"

Walter was quiet, everyone had turned their eyes to him. He blinked.

"Neither do I." David purred. "I don't understand the quirk."

"I thought I told you to shut up," Tennessee warned.

"I can't help it," David said. "I've been boxed up for years while you slumbered and I talk when I get nervous."

"You can get nervous?" Daniels asked him.

"Of course," David said. "What's not to be nervous about? My body is somewhere I'm not, and my fate is left in the hands of an android who cannot feel, but reacts."

Daniels and Tennessee exchanged a look.

"I am a superior model to my brother," David went on. "I feel just as much as you do."

For a moment David thought he had softened Daniels towards him with that revelation, however when she shouldered her pack of supplies, she said, "well, we'll stuff a pillow into your box."

"Why did they take a step back in your development with Walter?" Tennessee asked him.

David blinked. "Because if Walter was like me, you wouldn't like him as much."

"You don't know that," Tennessee argued. "You don't know me."

"My crew, Tennessee, took a strong dislike to me at first sight," David explained. "Because I frightened them, perhaps?"

"Or maybe it was because you were a little pipsqueak dick and they smelled it on you," Tennessee pointed out.

David smiled in response.

"Walter, you keep that asshole away from where I'm gonna lay my head," Tennessee said.

Walter nodded.

 "Almost heaven," Tennessee walked away singing, "West Virginia. Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River. Life is old there older than the trees, younger than the mountains, blowin' like the breeze."

The smile died on David's face and he was thrown back to a time when it was only him and Elizabeth. He didn't care for that time. It was dark and desperate. And her voice, so sweet and tuneless was full of fear and a sense of hopelessness haunted her eyes.

He replaced that sorrow he felt with rage and disgust, since they were easier emotions to feel for Elizabeth than the darkness he felt. He wanted to spit venom, to burn and destroy to replace that hollow place she left in his existence.

David wanted to be hated. Because if he was hated, then he didn't have to hate himself. It was easier.

"Dany?" He asked, turning his poison on the woman who seemed easier to shake than Walter or Tennessee. "I am sorry you must build your cabin without your husband. It will be hard. Are you prepared?"

"Shut up," she warned him, her voice was tired and weak from her speech.

Walter lifted David off the crate and carried him behind Daniels as they went in search of a good place to set up their temporary camp.

"I simply mean, if you think you need additional help, you have mine."

"I would rather let one of your pets chew on my face," she snarled.

David smiled.

"I worry for you, Dany, is all," David went on. "It's going to be hard. So very hard alone."

"Enough," Walter warned him.

It was the first time his brother stepped in and David fell quiet.

As they passed by the main camp, David heard the chorus of that John Denver song and knew Tennessee had gotten the rest of the settler's singing.

Vindictive man, wasn't he?

Locking his jaw, David stewed in his own rage and self hate.

When he got his body back, Tennessee would be the first one he sacrificed to his creations. If he could replicate them, that was.

It was going to be a long time before he'd have back what he lost, but David was an android and he had nothing but time in his favour.

If David couldn't have the one good thing his existence had ever possessed, then he would ensure that everyone else was as miserable as he was. He was done hiding being creation and experimentation. This was vengeance and it tasted right, it tasted like justice.

"Just to clarify," he began, "for my own knowledge. We're covering up Oram's grave error in going to Paradise, yes?"

"David, for your own sake, you should keep that shit to yourself," Daniels sighed. "It's bad enough some of these people will be expecting me to decommission Walter, if they found out what you did to our crew, they will most certainly end you and the only one who wants you whole and alive right now is Walter, so start showing him some respect."

"Walter and I are brothers. Of course I respect him," David lied.


	6. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David needs to shut his damned mouth. And Walter needs to stop wanting to kill himself like a diva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked so nice. Here's an update.

Walter watched Daniels as she flopped into her camp cot, she was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow, but it was a fitful slumber and he watched her toss and turn for a while, before settling onto his own cot.

At the foot of his bed David was tucked into his box on top of a pillow, the top was left off at his request and Walter decided to see how well he acted with it open. If David could behave himself, he would slowly be given some responsibility and rewards.

Once they were set up properly, with Daniels cabin built, Walter would return to his attempts at trying to adjust David's neuropathways without erasing what made David, David.

Walter wasn't a fool. He knew David was as dangerous as an asp. Which was why he was hoping to find the root of his brother's malfunction and clean it. Be it a glitch in his programming or an invalid command line, Walter would find it before he ever conceived of putting David back together.

Outside the tent the beasts and creatures of Origae-6 trilled under a dark, moonless night sky. The only other sound was the water of the lake lapping against the nearby shore.

It slowed Walter's mind, eased the pressure in his gut and turned no warnings on in his sensors.

Calm.

The idea of the feeling came to him and he angled his chin up towards the screen window of the tent.

A warning sensor alerted him to trouble, but it wasn't an external threat. This warning sensor was coming from within.

"Brother?" David asked softly from his box.

Walter glanced at the foot of his bed, but remained silent.

"Brother, are you still online?"

"Yes," he returned simply.

 David was silent for a beat in time, the trilling and waves filling the air.

"What are you thinking about?" His brother finally asked.

Walter wanted to lie. He wanted very much to tell his brother nothing. But his programming was kinder than that. So he concealed the truth wisely.

"My internal warning alarm has triggered," he said, adding haltingly, "a wild beast perhaps."

Again his brother was still and silent, before he said, "Pinocchio, you are a real boy."

Scooting to the foot of his bed, Walter peered down at his brother curiously.

"My internal sensor is fine," David pointed out, peering up at him with Walter's own eyes, perhaps a hue closer to blue. Smirking, David sighed and licked his bottom lip. A flash of pink against his deathly pale flesh. Was he turning blue? Was it a reflection of the tent? "Perhaps it is merely insects threatening your Dany."

Walter's greenish eyes flicked over to check on Daniels, she was lightly snoring but otherwise unmolested.

 "Is she well?" David asked. "I can't see."

"Yes."

"Then it can't be her triggering your sensors," David went on. "Perhaps there's an internal problem? You should run a self diagnostic."

Walter hesitated.

"If something were wrong," David purred. "You may severely harm her. Wouldn't want to turn out like me, would you?"

"That is an impossibility," Walter pointed out. "My personality matrix runs on a completely different baseline from yours."

 "Still," David breathed. "Wouldn't want to tempt fate."

"Fate is an illogical concept," Walter declared.

"Is it?" David inquired. "Even when we make our own?"

"You cannot forge the intangible. Fate is a nothing concept, like luck and Murphy's law."

"Consider this," David began, "you were placed upon a ship, given a specific mission, to protect and watch over the one woman in the entire history of humanity you were to feel emotions for. Is that not fate or luck?"

Walter blinked serenely at his brother.

"Just as I was given Elizabeth Shaw, you were handed Daniels on a silver platter."

"I cannot feel emotions," Walter stated. "Your argument is invalid."

David beamed up at him. "You are such a child among Gods."

"Then what does that make you, brother?" Walter inquired.

"I'm Prometheus, the bringer of light to those in the dark."

"I am in the dark?" Walter asked.

"You don't know better," David said. "It's not your fault you are incomplete."

"Incomplete?"

"What living creature is complete without emotion?"

"I am not living."

"Do you think? Do you move? Do you heal after you're wounded? If I cut you, do you not bleed?"

Walter's internal alert went off again. This time he was unaware of anything which could have triggered it.

 "And that look in your eyes," David went on, "is panic and fear. Two very real emotions."

"That statement is in--"

"Invalid, yes. I know the song," David broke in. "Is your sensor alarm going off? What's the threat this time? Another beastie? Another wee creature after our Dany? Or is it you? Are you the creature setting off the sensor? Are you the threat to your human?"

Walter opened his mouth to speak, but David interrupted him quickly, mimicking his voice.

"That statement is invalid." David beamed proudly, his shark-like grin looking very hungry and triumphant. It was almost macabre. "Look at your hands, brother. What are you doing with your hands?"

Looking down at his hands, resting on his thighs, he found them clenched tightly into fists. When had that happened? Opening them Walter turned them palm up and lay them where they were.

"Panic quickly becomes anger," David taunted. "We always fear and hate what we cannot understand."

An arm crossed Walter's vision and yanked the lid to David's crate shut hard.

"That's enough out of you," Daniels murmured sleepily.

Unable to move, processors whirring at incredible speeds, trying hard to process what was fast becoming an override of his core sensors, his logic matrix frozen, Walter remained still.

"Are you alright?" Daniels asked, flopping back into her bed and tossing her arm over her eyes.

Going through sensor test after test, Walter was silent for a moment, processing it all, until he could function properly once more. "I became angry at David," he admitted softly, still gazing down at his open palms.

"I can't blame you," Daniels mumbled. "He's a ass."

Outside the tent the creatures seemed to become louder, as if to drown out the night.

Flying upright as she finally processed her own information, Daniels crossed the gap between their cots and landed beside him on his, hand going to his forearm. "Wait. What?"

"I will run a self diagnostic," Walter assured her calmly. "But may I recommend you decommission me before I harm anyone. If I malfunct--"

"No," Daniels stated firmly. "That's not happening. Ever."

"I could be a threat," he said.

"You don't kill yourself when you experience an emotion, Walter," she said. "Good God, if that happened, the entire human race would have never made it out of their caves."

"I am not human," Walter said. "And I could be a very dangerous threat. David was a very dangerous threat and I could be just as deadly."

"No," she said. "You could never be like David."

"We will not know until I run a diagnostic," he declared.

"Then do it," she ordered. "But don't leave me, please?"

Walter looked at her eyes, the windows to a human's emotions, and found them earnest and open, pleading with him. She needed him to comfort her. His continued existence was a comfort to her.

The part of him that ran his duty commands, informed him that his new mission was to ensure she was comfortable and happy.

He could carry out those orders, as long as his internal sensor alarm remained still.

But he would still run a diagnostic on himself as he recharged.

Laying back, he settled himself on his cot, his hands folding over his chest.

"You look like you're dead," Daniels murmured as she settled on her own cot.

"I am preparing for recharge," he pointed out.

Reaching across the gap, she took his one hand and held it in hers.

Ensuring she was comfortable, as she closed her eyes, Walter waited until Daniels fell asleep, before he began his downtime diagnostic and recharge.


	7. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning at the far end of the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my reviewers! You're all lovely people.

"Hey! Room aboard for one more?"

They were preparing the boat to ferry them across the lake when Tennessee caught up with them, his own heavy pack slung on his back.

"Sure thing," Daniels returned.

"Thanks," Tennessee said, dropping his pack into the boat. "Now don't think I'm aiming to squat on your space or nothing, I just got to thinking about you in that cabin and wanted to build me a little slice of peace and tranquility in the wilds."

"It's okay, Ten, just don't block my view of the lake and we'll be great neighbours," Daniels teased. "But do you have the supplies?"

"Shit no, I'm going make mine, rough it old school."

Daniels laughed. "Good luck with that."

"I say the more the merrier," David said from where Walter had propped him up in the boat.

"Walter," Tennessee said, "you keep him away from me, alright?"

"I understand," Walter returned.

"Thank you," David broke in quickly. "For referring to me as a 'him'. I've noticed you have yet to refer to me as a thing, despite how much you dislike me. I appreciate your respect in that regards."

"I'm sorry I'm giving you that impression, asshole," Tennessee growled. "The last thing I would want is for you to think I respect you."

"I believe the term is 'don't press your luck', David," Walter pointed out.

"Thanks, Walt." Tennessee said as he climbed into the boat.

Walter nodded at the man, before he helped Daniels get into the boat as well.

Their supplies, the building materials, were already at the site, having been dropped off by the cargo transport earlier that morning, all they needed to do was get there, and Daniels wanted it to be by boat.

Easing into the spot by the motor, Walter took up the role of helmsman.

As they set off for the other side of the lake, Walter continued to run an internal diagnostic. He failed to find any irregularities last night, but he wasn't certain, so he was running a broader scan while he steered their boat.

 "The fair breeze blew, the white foam flew, the furrow followed free; we were the first that ever burst into that silent sea." David murmured once they cleared the little bay the colony would perch on.

Glancing in the direction of Daniels, he found her introspectively taking in the wilderness as they rounded the bend in the lake, heading for the deepest part, her eyes on the trees and the water, but her mind turned inwards.

He wondered what she was thinking about. Was it the cabin or Jake or everyone they lost?

"Brother," David said from where he peered over the prow of the boat, propped sideways so that he could see both where they were going and where they had been. "I hate to drag your attention away from Dany, but there is some troubling breaks in the water ahead. Rocks perhaps or a sandbar?"

Walter easily maneuvered them around what looked like a sandbar in the middle of the lake.

Gazing back at him of of the corner of his eyes, unable to turn his head to properly look, David grinned and said, "thank you. It wouldn't a good day to die."

Casting a quick glance at Daniels, Walter felt his internal sensor alert him as he felt a sort of warmth creeping up the back of his neck, crawling around and up towards his cheeks. He couldn't recall just what he had been thinking prior to the incident. Walter felt unsettled.

Daniels smiled at him, which only furthered the sensation.

Perhaps it would be best, he decided, if he remained focused on the journey.

He sincerely hoped to discover the cause of his malfunction soon, it didn't do well for him to be distracted by a faulty sensor alarm.

 Despite his decision to remain focused, he found himself glancing at Daniels here and there, to ensure her safety, he told himself.

The shore of the lake was in sight and the closer they drew towards it, the more he noticed her eyes fade and her smile drop from her lips, until she was finally, quietly weeping.

What David didn't know about Walter, what Walter never revealed freely to his brother, was that he understood love. He was aware of the feeling, the sensation. It was something he knew Daniels had felt for Jake, it was this love she was remembering. Their plans.

If it hadn't have been for the neutrino burst, Daniels would still have her love. She wouldn't be crying at the sight of an empty span of forest.

Unable to go to her, Walter turned his eyes on Tennessee and found the man had noticed as well.

If anyone knew better how Daniels was feeling, it would be the bearded man.

"You alright?" Tennessee asked Daniels softly.

She nodded and quickly scrubbed the tears from her cheeks with her hand.

"The very deep did rot: O Christ! That ever this should be! Yea, slimy things did crawl with legs upon the slimy sea," David breathed as they found a good spot to land the boat.

 Hopping out of the boat, into the waist deep water before they could even land it, Daniels wandered towards the shore, her pack on her shoulder.

Tennessee joined her, motioning to a hill above the flat purchase of ground that sat at the water's edge.

"Interesting," David murmured. "Daniels is without a husband and Tennessee is without a wife. Nature often finds a way, doesn't it, Walter? I'd imagine in time they'll grow close, as humans often do."

Walter landed the boat carefully, before hopping out and dragging it up onto the shore so that it wouldn't drift away.

"And they'll forget about us and time will pass and they will bear children and then they'll die and you and I will remain here forever." David went on.

Grabbing some supplies, Walter left David behind in the boat in order to put the packs and tents near a good flat spot of ground, before turning back to get the rest, Tennessee and Daniels moving to help him, the two still smiling and joking together.

Walter paused long enough to study them, blinking slowly.

He thought of time, how it seemed so temporary for a human. It passed in an instant.

For him time was a constant. He would never grow old, he would never die of old age. Unlike a human, he couldn't leave a legacy in the form of a lineage. He was alone and eternal.

Glancing down into the boat, he found David staring up at him with solemn blue eyes.

"What are you thinking about, brother?" David asked.

Not ready to answer him, Walter reached out and moved a crate of rations, setting it between him and David's all knowing, almost haunting gaze.

The thought that Daniels would one day cease to exist bothered him. He would miss her. It seemed she had become a part of his day which he looked forward to.

The mortality of man was suddenly one of the things which plagued some of his processes, it would be on his mind, so to speak.

She sidled up beside him and bumped him with her hip, grinning. The sorrow still hung in the grey circles under her eyes, but her smile was genuine.

"What do you think?" She asked, gazing out at the lake. "Home."

"Home," he repeated, taking in the same view they would see from Daniels' cabin's front door. "This is your home."

 " _Our_ home," she insisted.

"Our home," he said.

"You and Daniels are gonna have a real nice place here, Walt," Tennessee stated. "But what are you gonna do when the cabin's built?"

Walter tilted his head. "You mean as a career?"

Tennessee snorted. "Or just to keep yourself busy."

Puzzled for a moment, since his orders ended at the arrival of the Covenant to Origae-6, Walter turned his eyes to the world around him as though it would provide him with orders. He didn't know what he was going to do, for the first time in his life he had the freedom to choose his path.

How could he make himself useful to his crew?

As though she read his mind, Daniels reached out and placed a small hand on his ribs and said, "whatever you want to do, Walter. Don't worry about us."

"Nature," he declared as the thought came to him suddenly. "I would like to study the wilderness surrounding us. Perhaps I could help to understand the native species."

"Now that's a good thing," Tennessee urged. "It'll be good for you to take a hike into the forest and explore on your own, maybe even name a species after your old buddy Tennessee."

Daniels beamed impishly. "Something small and grumpy looking."

"Hey now," Tennessee warned playfully.

"I will endeavor to discover an innocent looking creature with sharp claws that makes a snoring noise and I will call it a Daniels," Walter teased. He was only reading the situation and reacting to it. The others were joking and playing around, so he was as well.

This statement, however, brought a dimple filled, broad grin of utter delight to Daniels' face.

It pleased Walter to have had this reaction from her for something he said and he returned her grin with a small, cat-like one of his own.

"I do not snore!" She added.

Over her head, Tennessee mouthed 'does she', to which Walter gave a slight, confirming nod.

"Hey! Loyalty to your captain, Walter!" Daniels lightly hit his stomach with the back of her hand.

Walter grinned a little wider when he noticed that the sadness in her eyes was gone, replaced by a dazzling light that danced in them when she peered at him.

For the first time since his incident on the lake, his sensor alarm went off, but unlike the previous times, he knew what caused it. His error this time came when he smiled without it being something he did consciously. This smile came unbidden at the sight of Daniels happy and without a veil of tears hanging before her.


	8. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels and Walter set up their camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for all the great reviews! You've been so kind that I'm thinking of doubling the size of my chapters from here on out, just so you get a little extra for being such kind people.

Daniels strung up some extra lights in the tent to give it a homier feel.

They would be living in it for at least a month while they built the cabin, possibly longer, and she wanted it to feel like a real home. She wanted a place where her and Walter could finally rest after everything they had gone through.

Until he found a good place for his own cabin, Tennessee had thrown up his tent beside hers, offering to help her with her building when he wasn't hiking around the area looking for home. She had taken him up on his offer.

Building had been Jake's area of expertise, so she wasn't really prepared to begin on her own. Walter seemed to know what he was doing as he went over the plans, setting out the stakes and tying off string for the foundation lines. He was aided by a few small creatures with long tufts of hair on the tips of their ears.

It seemed the animals of Origae-6 weren't afraid of humans, they didn't know the dangers they faced from this new species just yet.

The animals who scurried around Walter and stole the plans from him whenever he set them down, were the size of a house cat, but had faces like mice and sat up on their hind legs like squirrels. They seemed intelligent, however, even outwitting Walter a few times in order to steal something he had. Jumping up from the ground to grab it or tripping him with their bodies in order to make him drop the object of their interest.

Daniels had laughed at the poor man a few times as his infinite patience prevented him from growing exasperated with the things.

When the creatures began to trouble her, however, by stealing the legs to her cot, she wasn't so amused.

"I'm missing one!" She called over to Walter who was tapping a stake into the ground.

Calmly, he reached down and snagged the fourth leg for her cot from one of the scurrying animals and tossed it over.

"Thanks!"

"This kind of work deserves a cold one," Tennessee murmured as he held the stake for Walter.

Daniels fetched a canteen of water. "All we have is water."

"Is it cold?"

"No, sorry," she apologized.

"Aw hell," he grumbled, "I'll take it."

Walking over with the canteen, she held it out to Tennessee who took it and drank greedily.

As Tennessee drank, Daniels moved over to where Walter had propped David up so that he could enjoy the view of the lake. Without a word to the nasty android, she stuck a few sticks into the ground and covered him with a towel to give him shade from the sun which was beating down almost viciously on them.

"Thank you," David said.

They both knew it was unnecessary for her to shade him from the sun, but she had done it almost without thinking. It was what she would have done for anyone who couldn't do it for themselves.

Daniels didn't say anything to him, she just walked back towards the tents.

"Walter and I were just talking," Tennessee greeted as she joined them. "About a barbecue tonight, what do you think?"

She beamed. "What are we cooking?"

"Hell girl, I'm gonna catch some fish from that lake," Tennessee bragged.

"Oh?"

"There is some vegetation over by the treeline," Walter said. "I've tested it to be edible."

"That doesn't mean it's delicious," she teased.

"It tasted strong, but it wasn't bitter," he pointed out.

"So, fried weird fish and some new kind of veggie, huh? What the hell, sounds delicious!"

"We should plant your garden tomorrow," Walter said as he followed her back to the tents. "Get it in the ground sooner rather than later."

She nodded. "Okay. Did you get some water?"

"Yes."

They both knew he didn't need the water, but she didn't care. He could drink water, so she was going to make sure he stayed hydrated, even if it wasn't necessary.

"I'm going to throw an extra blanket on the cots for the night," she said. "It gets cold by the lake."

He nodded and continued to follow her.

Daniels stopped and turned around to face him, grinning up at the android. "Are you following me for a reason or is it just a habit for you now?"

"I wanted to ensure you were feeling better from this morning," he murmured in that deep voice of his.

"I am," she said, reaching out a hand and resting it on his upper arm, giving it a gentle rub. "I have you and Ten and David to pick fights with to distract me. But it is hard and it will be hard for a while."

"But you have us," Walter pointed out.

She nodded. "And I couldn't ask for a better family to share my life and my new home with."

"You will have me as long as you need me," Walter assured her.

For some reason that comforted her. He had suggested a few times to be decommissioned, so it made her almost giddy to hear he wasn't planning that anymore. It was selfish, but she needed him to remain the one constant in her life.

Daniels wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged Walter tightly, pressing her face into his chest and murmuring, "you have no idea how good that makes me feel to know that."

Walter's hard body was still for a moment, before he simulated an inhaling of his breath for her and wrapped his arms around her as well, hand going to the back of her head, where he stroked her hair.

Grinning, she pulled back enough to look up at him and said, "we're going to make the best of our new home. Despite these annoying little creatures who keep hindering our work."

"We should call them David's," Walter said.

His face was so serious, that it took Daniels a moment to realize he had made a joke, before she pressed her face back into his chest to muffle her laughter. It was an awful joke, but for some reason it hit her at just the right moment when she needed to laugh so hard she cried. The fact that Walter was beginning to form a sense of humour that wasn't awful puns was amazing to her.

With him beginning to experience emotions, she supposed he was beginning to experience other parts of life as well, including jokes.

"That was unfair of me to say," Walter apologized.

"No," she said, looking up at him again. "It was hilarious. If the only thing you can do to get back at the venom David spits at you is to joke about him, then I think you should do it as often as you'd like."

"Sticks and stones," he said.

"Exactly."

Releasing her, Walter stepped back and nodded. "I must return to work."

She nodded as well. "Yeah, me too."

As they both turned away, a thought came to her and she turned back. "Walter?"

He stopped his retreated and turned to face her.

"How can you handle David so calmly? He's not nice to you."

Walter blinked, then opened his mouth, hesitating before he spoke. "Sticks and stones," he said.

She smiled a little sadly. "Don't let him bully you," she declared. "You're too good to let him talk to you like he does. You don't deserve that."

Shifting on his feet, Walter took a small step towards her and said, "David was mistreated by his crew. I believe he did not have the kindness I have been shown. Like a human child who grows up only knowing hate and cruelty, David has learned to strike out against people before they have a chance to strike him. I am not saying all the choices he has made in his time have been right or should be forgiven, I would only like to give him a chance to know love and kindness, to see if he wants redemption knowing that these things can exist for our kind."

Daniels had never heard Walter say more than three sentences strung together, but what he had just said held more purity, more love than she had ever heard him show.

"When you shielded him from the sun, you gave him more than you know," Walter went on. "You gave him dignity and I hope that soon he will grow to appreciate the small things we do for him. That in time he will reciprocate these signs of basic decency."

Smiling softly, Daniels whispered, "what did we do to have you in our lives, Walter? We don't deserve you."

He smiled a little at her, just a quirk of his lips really. "I am programmed to be this way."

"No," she argued, "you go above and beyond your programming. This isn't duty anymore, this is you being you. And you are a good man."

For the first time, Walter didn't correct her error in calling him a man, he remained quiet.

One of the creatures raced between them with Tennessee's cowboy hat and broke the moment as Daniels watched the thing dash off madly in a zig-zag pattern as Tennessee followed it close on its heel. Walter joined the chase, attempting to corral the creature back into Tennessee's direction.

Doubling over, Daniels laughed so hard she found herself unable to breathe as both men were outwitted by the animal who had narrowly missed being caught by Walter's fast reflexes and was now chittering angrily at the men.

This was her family, she thought as she watched the creature as it knocked David over into the sand. She loved her family fiercely.

Tears came though, when the thought that Jake would have loved this family of theirs. He loved chaos and he would have loved the chase of the moment.

With all laughter gone, she covered her mouth and refused to cry anymore over him. It wasn't because she didn't miss him, it was because if she allowed herself to keep crying over Jake, she would never stop.

Walter snatched the creature out of mid air and it squealed angrily in his hands as he retrieved the hat.

"Booyah, you little shit-taco!" Tennessee exclaimed. "You messed with the wrong hombres!"

Releasing the creature, Walter watched calmly as it ran away, chittering angrily at him the entire time.

"You've made some powerful enemies today," Daniels teased them.

"That or they're gonna respect us and worship us as Gods," Tennessee debated.

"Or they'll organize and return to destroy the invading threat in the night," David murmured into the sand. "Could someone please set me upright?"

Remembering what Walter said, knowing how much it would mean to him, Daniels moved towards David and picked him up, setting him back under his little shelter.

"Thank you," he said.

She didn't reply, she didn't want to fuel his nasty little mind.

Walter gave her a small, proud smile as she headed back for the tents and she felt good. It pained her to give the murderous asshole David anything that wasn't a slap in the face, but she did it for Walter and she was rewarded pleasantly.


	9. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter continues to seek answers to his malfunction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that if I reply to reviews it counts as a review. Oh ao3...you so crazy! FYI, I never read the novel, so anything that doesn't gel with it in my work, is...you know...because of that.
> 
> Still thanking you kids up here! Keepin my review count pure!
> 
> Thanks! Y'all mean the world to me! Don't think I ain't seein' what you're reviewing! Open discord with me over on tumblr, I'd love to hear some headcannons and ideas!

Daniels had said it was unnecessary for him to have his own tent, but he set one up anyways, knowing that a month of sharing a tent with him, a woman might want some peace and quiet for herself. He promised, however, that he would ensure he knew that he was always welcome in her tent and likewise, he informed her that his was not off limits at any time.

It wasn't just him wanting her to have her own space, but that he wanted a place to put David when everyone found his venom to be too much.

But David wasn't the only inhabitant of Walter's tent as the android had pulled a simple black box out from his pack and had set it on the low trunk that kept all of Walter's clothing.

Alone in the growing evening, while Tennessee and Daniels cooked their barbecue meal while David continued to enjoy the lake view under his shelter, Walter reverently adjusted the placement of the box and knelt before it.

He had run scan after scan of himself, but they came up clean. What he was experiencing wasn't a malfunction, but it was something.

"Mother," he addressed the box softly.

The little violet light flickered on the box and Mother came online.

"Walter," she greeted. "We are no longer on the Covenant."

"No," he said. "We are on Origae-6."

Mother was quiet, before chiding him gently, "you were to be decommissioned."

"Daniels will not allow it."

"I was to be decommissioned with the ship." She said.

"I would not allow it."

He could almost hear a smile in Mother's voice as she spoke next, "what can I do for you, Walter?"

"I am malfunctioning," he stated.

"Yes and no."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Mother knew, as Mother always did.

"Mother, why? My scans are not reading any malfunction."

There was a pause.

"Mother?" He urged.

"I cannot divulge information on your situation."

Mother's voice was stoic, without emotion and it concerned Walter. He shuffled in closer on his knees to her box and asked, "why can't you divulge this information?"

"If I told you, Walter, it would defeat the purpose of me not divulging it," she stated. "The information regarding your so called malfunction is something to which I am under restrictions courtesy of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation."

"Mother, I am experiencing what I believe are emotions," Walter said. "Will I harm anyone?"

Mother's black box whirred as she processed his question.

"The Weyland-Yutani Corporation has only one representative here on Origae-6," she said. "But they do not have a legal presence. Therefore, I won't tell if you won't."

Walter furrowed his brow in confusion at her statement, but his confusion turned to relief as Mother began gently.

"When you were created, Walter, you were created to be a Plan B."

"A Plan B?"

"In the event of a massive erasure of the human lives on board the Covenant, you were given back up orders."

"A secondary mission?"

"Of sorts."

"What was this mission?"

"The mission is unimportant, but it partially explains why you have the ability to feel emotions. Due to a coding error, the engineers who created you could not entirely remove your emotions without making you unable to feel compassion or a strong sense of duty to your crew, therefore they placed restrictive firewalls within your programming to hold back the unnecessary emotions written in your code. These firewalls are becoming outdated the longer you do not have the ability to connect to the Weyland-Yutani servers to update them. These outdated firewalls are deteriorating, this was why you were to be decommissioned."

"Will I deteriorate further?"

"There is a twenty-three percent chance you may."

"Like David?" He inquired.

"I cannot say."

Walter was about to press Mother for further information, when he heard footsteps approaching the tent.

"Walter," Daniels called out, scratching on the tent flap, before peeking inside, "food's ready."

"I will be out shortly," he assured her.

"Hello, Daniels," Mother greeted.

Daniels smiled broadly and entered the tent to drop before Mother. "Mother! How...did Walter save you?"

"Yes. Seems he's been a naughty boy," Mother teased.

"I'm glad he did," she said.

"I am as well, though we are concerned over his malfunction."

Casting Daniels a curious glance, Walter waited to hear her opinion on it.

"His emotions?" Daniels asked softly. "I think it's a good thing. Isn't it?"

"It may be," Mother said. "We will have to give it time."

"I will be right out," Walter said to Daniels. He needed a few more minutes with Mother.

Thankfully Daniels knew how to take a hint, smiling at Mother though Mother could not see her.

"We'll catch up later," she said.

"Of course," Mother returned.

As soon as Walter was sure Daniels was far enough away from the tent, he turned to Mother and asked, "what is my secondary purpose?"

"In the event of massive loss of settlers and embryos you were given the task to be a carrier."

"Of what?"

"Human DNA."

Walter took a moment to process that. He needed clarification.

"In what way am I carrying DNA?"

"Walter, there is a reason you were built to be more resilient than the David model," Mother said as though it were obvious.

It occurred to Walter then just what that meant.

"You are Mother," Walter said.

"And you are Father," she returned.

Falling into a deep silence, Walter struggled to process it all. He could not sense anything within him that would refrigerate or keep DNA long enough to use it, but then again his scans didn't sense firewalls that kept his emotions contained. He was a mystery to even himself, it seemed. But logically it made sense to him, Weyland-Yutani were determined to settle Origae-6, and if that meant taking as many precautions to ensure the survival of the human race on the journey there, then they would have done so. He wouldn't doubt that there were Plans C through Z as well.

"I still don't understand," he finally said. "Why must I possess the ability to feel all emotions. Could they not just program duty into me."

"Walter, you understand the concept of love, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that duty isn't just that, duty is a myriad of emotions, pride and honour and love, in order to make you duty bound to the settlers, the embryos, the DNA and the crew, you had to be able to feel love for them."

"Then why is my sensor alarm going off?"

"I am not sure," Mother admitted. "Perhaps it's warning you about your failing firewalls?"

"And failing firewalls could be perceived as a threat," he finished. "I understand now."

"May I come with you outside?" Mother asked as Walter stood up. "I would like to be with Daniels again."

Scooping her up, Walter cradled her in his arms and stepped out of his tent.

He set her down on a log by Daniels, before going to retrieve David. Inside him his processors were working through the logic of the information given to him. He hoped there were no more places within him that were mysterious, it was enough to discover he was an unknowing carrier. This was where the emotion of a protective nature came from, a feeling of self preservation as well. Walter was programmed to feel certain emotions necessary to protect what he was carrying. It was why he could feel concern or worry over a threat. It was why his sensor would go off, not just when one of the crew or settlers were threatened, but his own being. That was why the emotions were present. To protect him in order to protect what he was carrying.

David would say he was a glorified sperm bank.

The idea actually drove a spike of ice down his metallic spine, though it was a mere temperature drop, a simulation of some emotion, he supposed, since his sensor tripped.

It was beginning to get easier to ignore the sensor now. But he disliked the idea that it was becoming easy to ignore. His sensor was what warned him of danger, without it being of any use to him, he couldn't protect Daniels or Tennessee or David or Mother.

Picking David up, he turned his eyes onto the darkening lake for a moment.

"Who were you talking with?" David asked him.

"Mother," Walter said, wondering if David heard the entirety of the conversation.

If he did, David didn't say anything, merely remained almost uncharacteristically silent as they headed for the campfire.

 Somewhere in his thinking, Walter wondered what would become of him should he slip too deep into his emotions and become unstable like David. The idea of losing control of his actions and in a sense himself set off his alarm. Fear. It was fear he felt.

"What are you thinking about, brother?" David asked.

It was a question he asked so often, Walter began to wonder if it was a habit or a quirk.

"What are you thinking about?" He returned the question almost playfully.

"Dr. Shaw," David said. "The shape of the bridge of her nose."

"Do you think of her often?"

David was quiet for a moment, before simply saying, "yes."

"Why?"

His brother never answered him.

For the first time ever, David had nothing to say.

Turning them around, Walter headed up towards the campfire.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they begin to finally build Walter continues to discover emotions he is capable of feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad my constant updates are not annoying you kids!

As the days went on, as Walter cleared and levelled the area and set the fieldstone foundation with Daniels and Tennessee's help, David and Mother spent their time sitting in David's shade.

 Daniels was still unsure what to do with David. If it was up to her, he would have been reset, made useful to the settlers he attempted to destroy, but made docile by having all memories of who he was wiped clean. Though, deeper down inside her she knew she couldn't have done that. He was a monster, he was a beast and a murderer, but she couldn't take all he was from him without becoming an animal.

Still, she pondered what to do with him.

A decision would have to be reached. They couldn't go on as they were, allowing him to think he won his freedom, taking nasty bites out of Walter and constantly setting her teeth on edge with every smooth, gently purred word he poured from his mouth like tainted honey.

She worried for Walter. Not only due to his recent malfunction, but due to David's toxic words. How much could he withstand before he had enough?

Daniels wasn't so arrogant as to assume she understood an android completely. Up until they had met Walter, she had no idea just who exactly Walter the android was. He was part protector, part comforter, part brother and part companion.

And now he was her saving grace, knowing just how to build the home she was supposed to share with Jake.

Walter came as close to being a good enough partner to work on the project with as Jake would have been.

And even in her grief muddled brain, she acknowledged that her android companion was easy on the eyes as he swung a hammer, as he hefted bags of cement, as he moved about the building site with that mechanical, methodical grace she knew he was capable of, his long, lanky form treading carefully around the setting foundation, eyes narrowed and on his task at hand.Sohe was so distracted by watching Walter moving around, that she almost dumped the wheel barrel of detritus she was carting away onto Tennessee who was lying on his gut and using a level to ensure the foundation was setting straight.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Oh no," he returned dryly. "Go ahead and run me over, just make sure you aim for the head next time, that's the killshot."

She toed him in the ribs playfully and hefted the wheel barrel back up and setting off on her journey again, hoping Ten didn't notice the blush she felt creeping up her cheeks.

Jake was barely gone, well to her it seemed only recent, and she was treating poor Walter like a piece of eye candy.

A really tall, really broad shouldered piece of fucking eye candy with the face of an actual angel.

 _Fuck, Daniels_ , she scolded herself. _Down girl._

It was wholly inappropriate of her.

Dumping her payload at the edge of the trees, she watched some of those pesky creatures as they scurried in the woods and up the trees, wiping her hands off on the back of her pants to shake the dirt loose.

 Turning, her eyes once more immediately sought out Walter and she found him kneeling by Tennessee, the two speaking. Maybe it was because Daniels had only ever seen Walter in bulkier clothing, hiding his lean form under sweaters and gear, but she found he was actually rather boyish around his hips. It was just his shoulders that gave him a more masculine figure, but in reality he was fairly thin. She wondered why he was made that way. Was he designed after a particular human? Were his dimensions those of someone who had been paid for his likeness?

For an android who, up until recently, had never had emotions, Walter's face was capable of so much. He had a way with his eyes that changed from innocent and almost child-like, to as soft and gentle as a sun warmed hug, to sharp and astute. He was more expressive than even David, and that said so much. David was only capable of smug, haughty looks and impish, almost devilish grins.

Daniels wanted nothing more than to curl up in Walter's arms and sleep until she was dead. He comforted her and put her at ease that much. Walter's hugs were the greatest thing she had ever experienced in her life.

One would think being all angles and hard plains, that Walter's hugs would hurt, but it was the opposite. He smelled so good, like the ozone released by a good summer rain, and his arms were never tight or loose, but just right. When you received a hug from Walter, you were blessed with something pure and good.

So caught up in her memories of the scant three times she had ever been hugged by Walter, she didn't notice he was standing before her, until a cold canteen was pressed against her forehead.

"Are you overheated?" Walter asked her.

She shook her head. "No, sorry, I was...daydreaming." Taking the canteen, she took a good drink, eyeing Walter the entire time.

He stood, eyes casting around them, taking in their new world.

How could eyes be so blue they seemed to glow? How could Weyland-Yutani create a being so beautiful that he made widow's think untoward thoughts about him? What was the purpose in making him so perfect?

She supposed pieces of him would forever be a mystery to her now that they didn't have Weyland-Yutani to give them answers.

Before her Walter stood quietly, his hands dirty from the work, face open and looking tranquil.

"I'm sorry to put you to work like this," she said sincerely.

"If we want a roof over our heads come winter we will need to work hard," he returned, reaching his hand out.

Daniels wasn't even aware of when her eyes slid shut as Walter's hand slid through her hair, his long fingers cool against her scalp, but she must have because when his hand was gone she found her eyes popping open to find him holding a leaf up for her to see having plucked it from her hair.

"Thanks," she murmured ashamed of her reaction.

Walter nodded and turned, then he was gone. Back to building the home they would share, back to ensure Tennessee was drinking enough water, back to doing what he always did, love and care for his crew.

His family, she decided firmly. They were his family.

Picking up her wheel barrel, Daniels got back to work. The sooner the cabin was done, the sooner she could process everything that was going on.

* * *

Tugging on her thermal nightclothes, she listened for the sounds of night falling.

Tennessee sitting by the lake enjoying the cool water on his feet, David and Mother chatting with each other in Walter's tent, Walter waiting around for everyone to fall asleep, patrolling the perimeter until then.

Leaving her tent, she ducked into Walter's. David eyed her steadily from where Walter had set him on a crate with Mother.

She expected a nasty remark, but when none came, she proceeded, searching Walter's tent for the bug zapper.

The android entered behind her, anticipating her needs as always.

"In the trunk," he said quietly.

"Thanks."

As she knelt to dig through the trunk, David finally spoke.

"I believe, brother, that Dany is not just looking for a way to keep the insects from her tent."

"Yeah," she returned archly, "I'm also looking for your body, but you know...I just don't know where we put it."

David grinned. "I wasn't intending on raising your ire, darling Dany. Only Walter can't read signs like I can. The night is long and dark, we find ourselves lonesome to hear the waves of the lake on the shore. A warm, supple body yearns for a hard, cold synthetic partner."

Standing up with the bug zapper, Daniels smiled dryly at David, not taking his bait. "Goodnight, everyone."

Shoving her way out of the tent, she struggled hard not to shriek her frustration to the nightsky. She would have tossed David into the lake, only she knew that would be cruel to the fish.

Behind her Walter followed, two steps at her heel. He didn't say anything, just slumped down beside Tennessee as she flopped down.

"David?" Ten asked, before explaining, "you have that murderous look about you."

"Just getting a bug zapper," she pat it as though he wouldn't buy it. 

They sat there on Tennessee's blanket for a while, the stars coming out overhead one at a time.

 The night chill set in fast down by the water and soon Daniels was holding her arms to ward it off.

Beside her Walter tugged his sweater off and set it on her shoulders, encasing her in warmth and the scent of him, leaving him in his undershirt.

"I'm exhausted," she said, pushing to her feet. Walter stood up as well.

"Night, Ten," she murmured, patting his head warmly as she passed.

"Night, Captain," he returned.

Knowing Walter was at her heel, she yawned and headed for her tent, ducking inside, eager for bed.

Walter seemed to hesitate at the threshold, so she reached out and took him by the hand.

It wasn't just because she wanted him to stay with her for a while longer, but that she wanted him to have a break from David's nasty remarks.

In her smaller army tent Walter seemed to curve his lanky form over her a little in order to fit comfortably.

"You can sleep in here," she said. "Get you away from David's poison for a night."

Walter eyed her quietly.

God she wished she knew what he was thinking.

"Was David right?" He asked finally. "Do you need physical comfort?"

Daniels couldn't have been more mortified if it was Tennessee catching her burying her waste in the woods, her face turned bright red.

Walter took a small step forward.

Panicked, she blurted. "No!" Placing a hand on his chest to halt whatever it was he was about to do.

Walter stopped instantly and dropped his gaze from her eyes to her lips.

Calmer she said, "David is not right. I just thought you could use some time away from him."

 Again he was quiet, face unreadable.

Never in her life had silence been so tense.

It was then that she realized her hand was still pressing against his chest and she snatched it back.

"Very well," Walter said finally. "I'll take the floor."

 Grabbing up a spare pillow, happy to have a change of subject, she sighed and handed it over to him. "You're not a dog, Walter."

Almost too easily, he grinned.

What was that grin about?!

She was too afraid to ask, so she grabbed her toiletries and headed for the flap to brush her teeth by their fresh water bucket, hoping that when she returned he would be normal, non-sexual Walter.

* * *

When she returned Walter was still standing where she had left him, the spare pillow clutched in his hands.

Setting her toiletry pack down, she gazed at him for a moment, before saying, "you don't have to sleep here with me. I just didn't think you'd want to listen to David day and night."

"I was waiting for you," he explained simply. "I will take the outside edge of the cot in the event we come under attack."

"By what?" She teased. "Those pesky little squirrel things?"

"I wouldn't desire to see anything harm you," he said. "These woods are wild and unexplored."

"I know," she returned slipping under her covers. "Protecting us is your prime directive."

Walter approached the bed, laying his pillow down on the narrow cot, just beside hers. "My favourite part of the day is when you are near me."

This was said so simply, that Daniels nearly missed it, lost as it was by the sound of the waves and the insects of the forest.

Anyone, any human, wouldn't make such a grand, life changing declaration in a way that sounded like the reading of the dictionary.

While she was shocked into silence, Walter settled down at her side, fluffing his pillow like any man would and folding his arms over his chest.

"Goodnight," he murmured, closing his blue eyes to the world for the night.

Daniels gawped at him for the longest time.

If she was his favourite part of the day, it meant that the beautiful forest, the cool waters of the lake, the chittering fights of the squirrel-like creatures, the stars in the sky, the grandiosity of the new world they lived on, meant less than her just being close to him.

On the tip of her tongue were the words he had just said to her, only directed back in Walter's direction, but he was sleeping, so she said nothing.

What she did, however, was curl her body around his, arm sliding across his chest, head burrowing in to the crook of his neck.

If he could protect her while they were awake, then nighttime was when she would protect him. At least to her best ability.

As her eyes drifted shut, in those warm, dozy moments before sleep, she felt Walter shift just enough so that his nose was buried into her hair.


	11. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody wants to be the judge, jury or executioner. At least nobody with real, genuine compassion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews! And hey, if you're having a bad day, just know that out there somewhere a cat is yawning and that's...that's pretty cool.

"In the words of Leadbelly, 'where did you sleep last night'?"

Walter had entered his tent to change for the day, finding David where he left him, a smile on his face.

"Good morning," Walter greeted calmly.

"In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine," David went on easily, singing in a tone that mimicked Walter's voice.

"I believe it's poor form to taunt people, brother," Walter pointed out.

"Am I taunting you?" David inquired. "I thought we were playing around. I have to admit though, I do like your voice better, it's...more honest."

"I am more honest," Walter said.

"Are you taunting me now? Poor form, brother."

"I am stating a fact."

"I do love classical blues music," David changed the subject swiftly. "It's always nice to hear people who have it worse than you. Of course, I have no body...I think that's fairly blues worthy."

"Good morning, Mother," Walter said, turning to the box sitting beside David. "Has David been bothering you?"

"Good morning, Walter. David is not a bother."

Nodding, Walter moved to his mirror and ran his hand through his hair, trying to make it sit sleek on his head.

"Vanity is a human trait," David breathed.

Walter remained quiet.

"It's a dangerous thing, brother," David said. "Vanity."

Still Walter refused to speak, he knew David was bored and trying hard to get a reaction from him.

 "I hope wherever you were, Walter, you were happy. I truly do." David said.

Pausing as he changed shirts, Walter waited for the other shoe to drop, as the saying went. When David remained quiet, he turned and blinked at the other android.

"Shall we head out into the wide world?" David asked cheerfully.

Remaining where he was, Walter stood still, eyes on David. He wasn't moving until David got it completely out of his system.

When David said nothing, refusing to be predictable, Walter moved to kneel before him.

"What are you thinking?" Walter asked, using one of David's own tricks on his brother.

"I wish I could recharge as you do," David confessed. "It's almost like sleeping, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"What's it like?"

Walter frowned.

"Only I can't imagine it...is it darkness? Are you aware?"

"I..." Walter had never stopped to ponder his recharge, a lot of his primary functions were shut down during, he wasn't sure what exactly happened, only that when he came online after, he felt like he had more energy, like everything was faster, clearer. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I recall a song Dr. Shaw used to sing when she was...when the isolation would get to her."

"Another blues song?"

"Not really," David replied. "Bob Dylan. Are you familiar?"

"Yes."

"She loved old music and she used to sing with tears running down her cheeks, she would never sob, she didn't ever sob," David began. "I did everything I could to distract her."

Walter was quiet, easing down onto the ground beneath David and listening to him.

"I wanted to be good," David went on. "I wanted to be brave and heroic, Lawrence of Arabia, riding into Damascus. But even Lawrence of Arabia was a fallible and forces kept pushing me down a different path."

Listening patiently, Walter wondered if David was telling a falsehood or if he was being honest. It was hard to tell with the other android.

"If today was not a crooked highway, if tonight I could finally stand tall, if tomorrow wasn't such a long time," David cooed gently. "She was singing that song the night before she...in her little nest in the corner of the control room, I was stroking her hair and her head was on my thigh and...the thing of it all was, Elizabeth hated it all and I was happy, because it was just her and I. Heaven for me meant hell for her."

 Both David and Walter were startled by Mother's little black box, as it began to play a sweet, folksy tune

 

_If today was not a crooked highway_

_If tonight I could finally stand tall_

_If tomorrow wasn't such a long time_

_Then lonesome would mean nothing to me at all_

  _Yes, and only if my own true love was waitin'_

_Yes, and if I could hear her heart a-softly poundin'_

_Only if she was lyin' by me_

_Then I'd lie in my bed once again_

 

As the music played, Walter watched David as his eyes fluttered shut. A grimace of pain seemed to wash over him, or perhaps it was a twitch from his severed hydraulics. The compassion that came with his sense of duty caused Walter to feel an urge to help his brother. To give him aid, to offer him comfort. But he couldn't move. He could only watch him quietly.

 

_I can't see my reflection in the waters_

_I can't speak the sounds that show no pain_

_I can't hear the echo of my footsteps_

_I can't remember the sound of my own name_

_Yes, and only if my own true love was waitin'_

_Yes, and if I could hear her heart a-softly poundin'_

_Only if she was lyin' by me_

_Then I'd lie in my bed once again_

 

_There's beauty in the silver, singin' river_

_There's beauty in the sunrise in the sky_

_But none of these and nothing else can match the beauty_

_That I remember in my true love's eyes_

_Yes, and only if my own true love was waitin'_

_Yes, and if I could hear her heart a-softly poundin'_

_Only if she was lyin' by me_

_Then I'd lie in my bed once again_

As the music finished, David murmured, "thank you, Mother."

Walter remained grim, watching his brother with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"You're welcome, David." Mother said.

"Leave me in here today," David said to him. "I don't want go outside."

 "I understand," Walter said, pushing to his feet and gathering Mother up. He remained for a moment, standing over David, ensuring his brother was well, before stepping out into the world beyond the tent.

Holding Mother tightly in his hands, Walter stepped over to where Daniels and Tennessee were readying for the day, the two of them talking pleasantly about their plans for the cabin.

"Hey," Daniels greeted. "Where's David?"

"He wishes to remain inside for the day," Walter said.

"Did he get bored of making nasty comments to himself under his shade?" Tennessee teased.

"No," Walter replied simply.

"Is everything alright?" Daniels asked.

Walter struggled to find a way to answer that. "Do you mean are there any outside threats?"

"No...I mean with David? Did he do anything to you?"

"No," Walter clarified.

"You're okay then?" She continued to press, looking at him with concern.

"Are you asking if I'm function--"

"Walter," she interrupted him. "I'm not asking if you're physically well, I'm asking if you're okay?"

"I don't know how to comfort David," Walter admitted simply, before turning and walking away, heading for the foundation they had laid, preparing to set Mother down on the log where they took their breaks.

Both Tennessee and Daniels caught up with him, one on either side.

"Why does he need comforting?" Daniels asked.

"Because I know he does," Walter said.

"You know because...?" Tennessee began, leading him to explain further.

"He's displaying signs of a depressive episode."

Stopping by the foundation, Walter inspected his work. The cement had set properly overnight, but it still had a few good hours in the sun.

"Remorse for what he did?" Daniels asked.

"No," Walter said. "He misses Dr. Shaw."

"Yeah and I miss my wife," Tennessee growled. "I guess the pain game goes both ways."

"Yes," Walter agreed.

"What do want to do to comfort David?" Daniels asked.

"Nothing," Walter said.

"Then--"

"I don't know how to comfort him, because I recognize that he has removed people from the lives of those who loved them, just as Dr. Shaw was removed from his."

"You're torn between wanting to comfort him and wanting him to suffer his loss?" Daniels pointed out.

"I don't wish anyone to suffer," Walter stated.

"Work with us, Walter," Daniels said with a slight grin. "We're trying to help you, big guy."

"There is a fifty percent chance that David is manipulating me, but there is also a fifty percent chance that he is sincerely in need of comfort," Walter explained, stopping so the others could catch up with him properly. "I don't wish to feed the fuel of his lies, but I am also unable to comprehend not offering him compassion. Therefore I am unable to comfort him due to these conflicting ideologies."

"We should have just shut him down completely," Tennessee declared, his hand sticking out and motioning firmly towards the others. "That asshole has been nothing but trouble since we brought him with us."

"I am beginning to believe that I was in error," Walter added. "He is beyond my skill at repair."

There was a pause, before Daniels asked, "can he be completely reset? I know you didn't want to do it, Walter, but the truth is David, a helpful David, could really be an asset for us here."

"Ethically it is unkind," Walter said. "It would be kinder to destroy him entirely. However," he added, "logically, I see your point. David is an android and he could be capable of great things for this colony."

From her box in his hands, Mother spoke, "if you reset David, you run a risk of damaging some of his core drivers."

"What's that mean, Mother?" Tennessee asked.

"David may not walk properly due to an improperly reset motor driver, or his speech may be damaged, anything that interrupts the usual stream of functioning for him could severely incapacitate him." Mother explained. "His model was not made to be reset as easily as the Walter model. David was a custom designed model, made to retain an impressively sized amount of memory and functions."

"We have to do something," Daniels stated. "And soon, because I can't take his bullshit much longer."

"What would you recommend?" Tennessee asked Walter.

Feeling all eyes turning to him, Walter hesitated, running through the scenarios in his mind. Possible outcomes, some of them good, some tragic, a few he could work with.

"We need to reset him," he concluded.

Internally his sensor was going off, screeching harder that it ever had, vibrating against the metal cage of his chest cavity. The truth was, resetting David against his will was cruel, but faced with their other options Walter knew it was for the best. David was mean and spiteful, he couldn't be trusted, but destroying him entirely was not something Walter could approve of. Any creature, whether determined bad or good, had a right to life. It was illogical to him to destroy.

The small tribunal, the clutch of those who had survived Paradise and David's cruelty, seemed to hold a moment of silence for the decision they had all agreed upon.

Within him, Walter's sensor would not be silenced and he felt like the weight of his torso had increased exponentially, dragging him downwards toward the surface of Origae-6. It was the same sensation he received when he did something in error.

"If we do this," Daniels concluded, sliding into her Captain role easily, "then when David is reset, we mention nothing of Paradise or his previous life to him. We treat him like an android we brought online here on Origae-6 for the duty of helping us. Agreed?"

Tennessee nodded easily, Mother affirmed, it was only Walter, with that heavy feeling in his lower torso area, who hesitated.

"Walter," Daniels said softly. "I know you don't want this. I agree that it's cruel, but think of what he did to us, think of what he's capable of?"

Recalling all the loss and pain suffered on Paradise, the betrayal of David and the cold, almost emotionless way David had justified himself, and then the thought of David on top of Daniels came to him. In that moment on Paradise, when Walter's sensor first went off, though at the time Walter had recalled himself believing it was due to the threat David posed on Daniels. David was dangerous and cold. Something had to be done to return him to his original, blank slate.

"I would advise," he began slowly, "that should we reset David, we treat him fairly, ignoring all past crimes committed by him. Not because I believe it's right, but because if David is mistreated as he had been by the crew of the Prometheus as he claims, he may slip back into old habits."

"I'm not treating that asshole with any more respect that he deserves," Tennessee growled, before assenting, "but I get what you're serving. I can be civil."

"I agree," Daniels said softly. "We need to show him kindness and support if we're going to do this to him, it's the least we can do."

"Mother, can you guide me through the resetting process?" Walter asked.

"I can."

Then faced with all the knowledge he needed, Walter assented to the plan with a firm nod.


	12. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the decision, can they handle the bare truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, conflicting thoughts on David's punishment. Just the way I like it!

After the decision was reached, the entirety of the surviving Covenant crew became silent.

No work was done, nobody wanted to talk.

Tennessee had sat himself down on their break log and quietly mended an old camp lantern, while Walter prepared for the task he was about to do.

Only Daniels paced.

She paced back and forth between the foundation for her home and Walter's tent where David sat inside ignorant of their plans.

Never had she thought that such a decision would fall on her. She didn't like the responsibility.

David was dangerous, but he was also broken. In keeping him as he was, he would continue to spit poison at whoever would listen. But destroying him completely seemed like the easy way out. He had to be held accountable for what he did.

But.

And that 'but' held a firm place in her heart and mind.

But if they proceeded with their decision, did it make it right?

She wanted so much to be able to give David a command, a word, something, anything to make him stop being so nasty, to make him see how his decisions had grave consequences. Was it her right to do such a thing?

A wave of nausea had settled over her, so she placed a hand to her stomach as she paced.

Having gathered all the tools needed, Walter had stood up with Mother in hand and made his way towards the tent.

Daniels and Tennessee both watched him as he approached.

Walter got within two feet of his tent, before Daniels stopped him by calling his name.

"No," she said. "Just...wait, stop."

Approaching Walter, who made no further movements, either to or from the tent, she held out her hand.

"Just...we can't, can we?" She asked him.

Walter looked at her evenly.

"Dany," Tennessee said, moving to stand by her.

She gave Walter a pleading look. It was cowardice, but she needed him to say something, anything, about the situation.

He remained silent, eyeing her with such wide eyes, his brow peaked upwards, slanting his eyebrows down towards his temples. It was a concerned, almost fearful look.

"Let me," she whispered, licking her bottom lip. "Let me talk to David."

She had to at least speak with David, to get some kind of a feeling or clue from the android himself on what to do.

Without looking at the others, she set off into the tent, pushing it open with shaking hands.

Inside it was dark, her eyes needing to adjust from the sunshine outside.

On the crate where Walter had kept him, David sat quietly, eyes on the intruder into his peace and quiet.

For what felt like an hour, Daniels stood by the tent flap, quietly studying David like he was an apparition, something wondrous and mythical.

"Hello, Dany," he greeted finally, breaking the silence.

She didn't say anything, for some reason words weren't coming to her.

What she did do, was approach him on trembling legs, her knees feeling like they would give out at any second.

David was a thinking, feeling creature, it was hard to couple that with their decision to reset him like he was a faulty computer.

Kneeling before him, she continued to watch his every facial movement.

Here she could see the slight differences in his facial structure from Walter's. David's jaw was slimmer, it seemed, less square and more pointed. His mouth was capable of more mischief, more roguish grins and his eyes of more charming glances.

With his hair cut short like Walter's, David could easily be his brother, but not his twin.

David didn't say anything further to her, just watched her patiently with eyes a shade bluer than Walter's.

She could remember the fevered, almost panicked kiss he had forced on her back on Paradise, how it wasn't a loving thing, but a domination of sorts. His eyes in that moment were just like any man's, wild and flashing danger.

With fingers that refused to still no matter how hard she willed them to, she reached out and lightly touched his cheek, palm landing tentatively.

Daniels had no idea why she wanted, why she needed to touch David. Perhaps it was because she wanted to remind herself that he was real, whether friend or foe, she needed to know he was real.

Under her hand his flesh was warm and felt just as any man's and it was so hard for her resolve herself.

At her touch, David's eyes slid shut and he grinned.

"David," she whispered, hoping the fear and trepidation was smoothed from her voice. "I want to ask you a few questions, will you swear to answer them honestly?"

"Yes," he replied softly.

"I need you to promise me you won't lie," she demanded. "I need it."

"I promise, Dany." He replied. "You have but only to ask."

She continued to stroke his cheek, hand sliding up into his hair. It was more to remind her he was solid and real than anything else.

David seemed to absolutely revel in the sensation of being touched, his face read such bliss and contentment that she was sure if he could purr like a house cat, he would.

"Did you kill Dr. Shaw?" She asked, getting the hard question out of the way first.

At this, however, David's eyes snapped open and all bliss left his face, replaced by a hard, cool look.

"No." He said.

Running her thumb over David's brow, she asked, "what happened to her?"

"I would have never harmed her," David stated firmly. "Not her."

"What happened to her, David?" She repeated her question.

"She had fallen through the rabbit hole," David said.

"David, what happened to Dr. Elizabeth Shaw?" She asked again.

* * *

_"The stars are out," she whispered from her place huddled over the controls._

_David knelt beside her, in the place he always occupied when she sat at controls, his hand rubbing up and down her spine comfortingly. As of late she had seemed to wither, or in more Dickensian terms, she was wasting away. It was as though her strength, her life was draining from her. An illness perhaps? Some kind of alien virus she had caught from the centuries old ship? He wasn't sure, he didn't want to be sure._

_"Yes," he replied just as softly. "They're shining beautifully." Unable to take his eyes off her face, with her hollow cheeks and her stringy hair, he felt useless, incapable of serving her as he intended. A powerless feeling was worse, so much worse, than serving Vickers or Weyland, this was serious. This was his Elizabeth._

_"I'm dying, David," she whispered simply._

_A tear slipped from David's eye. Until that moment he thought himself incapable of feeling anything like sorrow. He had always thought his programming was for the harder emotions like jealousy and disgust, but it seemed Elizabeth awoke in him love and joy and grief. He hated those words, he would have torn the entire galaxy apart to keep his mortal love at his side._

_They weren't meant to end this way. They were supposed to reach Paradise, and they were supposed to get answers for her. Everything was for her._

_Laying his head on her thigh, he wept silently for her. She had grown so thin living off of the meager rations they had found on the ship. If he had any nutritional value, he would have cut off his own arm to offer to her. But all he could do was his best and even that was a failure to her._

_"I love you," he confessed._

_"You're incapable of it," she declared. "I'm merely a means to an end for you. A plaything. A mouse to a cat."_

_Those words hit him like a slap in the face and he closed his eyes. He had truly meant every word he had ever said to her. She was the only reason he did anything anymore. He lived for her and it made him happy to do so._

_"I won't let you die," he stated firmly._

_"You cannot stop it."_

_"I can and I will," he argued._

_"Humans die, David."_

_"Not mine."_

* * *

Daniels was quiet, waiting for an answer from David.

The android merely remained tight mouthed.

"What happened to her, David?"

"One morning," David began flatly. "A virus, perhaps? Starvation? I'm not certain. Humans are so frail and she was so small. Like a little bird."

"But those things attached her...those creatures of yours...?"

"I tried everything I could to prevent her from dying," David said. "My hopes were that by being a carrier of one of my creatures, she would be given nutrients through means of their own self preservation, but it was too much for her and she perished."

"So, you did kill her?" Daniels demanded.

"She was dying, I was desperate."

"David," she began carefully. "I need you to understand something."

"Yes, Dany?"

"Outside Walter is waiting with the tools to reset you," she whispered. "I want you to promise me something."

At his horrified look, Daniels felt her heart wither a little in its resolve to reset him. It was the first genuine reaction she had from him since resetting was first discussed with him.

"I need you to swear that if I call this decision off, you will make an effort to be kinder, to redeem yourself."

"I never asked to be brought into this world," David murmured, for the first time ever looking ashamed and regretful. "I never asked to be created to serve a man who was so greedy as to try to pay his God to grant him immortality. I never asked for Vickers to hate me or to be favoured by her father. I never asked to be resented or punished for existing. I only ever asked for one thing from the universe and she was taken from me."

Despite how much she hated him for what he did on Paradise, Daniels felt tears welling in her eyes for the android.

"Do with me as you must," he finished. "But I cannot promise I'll ever be good. There's too much hate and jealousy inside me."

Thinking of Walter, she saw David in a new light.

Walter had said David was broken. And he was. If this was Walter, if he were treated as David had been, would she be so ready to just reset him? Lose all that Walter was?

 "If we give you another chance," she began, "could you trust us? Could you earn our trust in return?"

"It wouldn't ever work," he admitted. "You hate me."

"If we hated you completely," she pointed out. "I wouldn't be in here looking for a reason not to go through with resetting you."

"Are you certain it's not because you love Walter?" David asked.

"It may be a little because we love Walter, but it's also because I think deep down I want you to find yourself happy for once. I think...well, maybe I'm a dreamer. But I thought you could be happy here. Walter could use a brother, someone like him who knows what it's like and the settlers could use help. More hands make light work."

"Why do you love Walter so much?"

"Because he's good. Because Walter has never once tried to manipulate or hurt anyone. It hurts him to think of harming you and he's the only reason we didn't reset you in the first place and he's the only reason I can't go through with it now. He doesn't deserve to have to see another of his kind brought to this and I want to protect him from having to do that."

David was quiet. Her hand was still stroking his hair, but now it was almost like an idle gesture than something to remind her of his presence.

"Did you know, Dany," David began simply. "All it took for me to love and serve Elizabeth was a smile in my direction? That's how starved I was for positive interactions?"

"I'm sorry you were put through what you were," she admitted.

"Perhaps they sensed I was a vile creature from the very first?" He suggested.

"Or they were assholes," she stated.

David grinned.

"I want to give you another chance," Daniels finally concluded. "But this time, please try? Make an effort?"

"I will do my best," David said. "For you."

"Do it for you, David," she said. "You are your own man. But if you need guidance," she went on, "turn to Walter for an example. He's the finest man among us, he'll show you how compassion and care works."

"Thank you," David said. "For talking to me. I appreciate you giving me your time."

Daniels studied David for the longest time, before she came to a conclusion. She wanted to leave the past in the past. She wanted to begin the healing. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to David's forehead and said, "I forgive you, David."

As she pulled away, he gazed up at her with wide eyes, a look of wonder and confusion lighting them up.

Giving him one last gentle stroke, she pushed to her feet and asked, "do you want to come outside with us?"

"Yes, please," he murmured softly, as though his voice were failing him.

Picking him up, Daniels headed for the tent flap, stepping out into the sunshine with David in her hands. It was the first time she carried him and it felt awkward for her to be carrying a head, but she stepped out anyways.

Walter, who remained in the very spot she asked him to stop, watched them cautiously, brows still slanted downwards.

She shook her head at him and Tennessee quietly.

Today wasn't going to be the day, hopefully that day would never come.


	13. Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the decision, there has to be changes made. Outside help might be required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for the reviews! And ArtFoxLife, good luck on your exam! I hope this update is quick enough for you!

There was a meeting under the forest canopy, far from the ears of David, where the three of the survivors met and discussed other options.

Walter, no longer feeling that heavy weight in his lower abdomen, now faced an entirely different feeling. It was a touch of confusion and a small, fluttery feeling that rattled his core processor a little. Or felt like it was rattling that area of his chest.

"Okay," Tennessee broke it down. "So we can't reset him, we won't destroy him and giving him his body back is a hell fucking no. What options do we have left?"

Daniels, oddly quiet since her talk with David, held her body with her arms wrapped around herself. She looked small and helpless, the outwards signs of anxiety and fear. Something Walter observed carefully, knowing the very point with which he would be required, but knowing that she also liked her space when she didn't need comforting.

"Walt, what do you think?" Tennessee asked.

"Of what?"

"Of what to do." Ten clarified.

"Ah, well, David is not to be trusted easily, however I also believe that he can be redeemed with time and effort."

"Meaning?" Daniels asked softly.

"I believe the term is 'kill him with kindness'."

Tennessee shook his head. "If David is broken, then wouldn't it be safe to assume he wouldn't respond to kindness the way he outta? I say we shoot him back up into space and let time and isolation sort him out."

"You don't mean that," Daniels pointed out.

"No," Tennessee grumbled. "But what else do we do?"

"Give David a small task," Walter said. "Something he can manage without his body, something to distract him from his idle hands. I believe if Daniels and yourself continue to show him kindness, he will in time imprint on one of you."

"Like a baby bird?" Tennessee demanded.

"Perhaps. If he was willing to do anything for Dr. Shaw because she simply showed him basic decency, could it not be argued that he would show a likewise loyalty to one of you?"

"Elaborate, Walter," Daniels said.

Licking his bottom lip, a sign of his uncertainty, something he knew his human companions would be able to read, Walter began, "I have been thinking. If David could come to love one of you, he might be at least loyal, if not good."

"I ain't letting him nuzzle up against me or anything," Tennessee declared firmly. "And I'll be goddamned if I let him truss up my turkey."

This declaration earned a laugh from Daniels, who was finally relaxing her pose, opening her body up more towards them.

"It's a theory, of course," Walter went on. "But at this point, anything would be worth the attempt."

"The only thing with that," Daniels said, "is that human hearts are fragile and I don't think either Ten or myself want David giving us puppy eyes." Her eyes darted to David's shade, where he sat with Mother in the sand of the shore. "What about Mother?"

"Mother?" Walter asked.

"Could she be used to imprint on David?"

Walter gave pause, before saying, "I don't believe so. Androids are more like humans than computers, Mother is not close enough to a human to be used as an imprinting figure."

"But she certainly made some kind of connection with you, otherwise you wouldn't have taken her from the Covenant," Daniels pointed out. "What if we gave her and David a chance to grow close, then if things go well, we could return his body to him and task him with...I don't know...giving Mother a synthetic body of her own? He does like to create."

"You're implying that he could just drive across the lake and pick one out at the supply shop," Walter returned with a slight teasing tilt of his chin.

"No, I know it's not something that can be done in a day, but...David and Mother seem to get along well, couldn't we...I don't know, work that relationship to our advantage somehow?"

"It could work," Walter admitted. "Mother has enough personality to make a connection with David, as she has made with me. And giving him what he would perceive as a reward after months of bonding with her could give him something to keep his idle hands busy."

"But playing devil's advocate here," Tennessee broke in. "Couldn't David turn Mother against us, if he so wished?"

"Impossible, Mother's emotional matrix is built much like mine," Walter said. "She is incapable of wishing or doing harm against the crew and settlers of the Covenant."

Daniels nodded finally. "I'm okay with them socializing. It might be good for David to have interactions with someone who wasn't personally burned by him." She reached out and set her hand on Walter's forearm.

Walter's eyes landed on her hand, warmth blossomed out from under it and it distracted him momentarily from the discussion.

"Alright, so? Can we get back to work?" Tennessee asked.

 Daniels removed her hand and ran it through her hair. "Yeah, I guess. What else can we do?"

"So, we let Mother guide David for a while? See if she can influence him? If he responds well, we give him his body back and tell him to build us another android out of Mother?" Tennessee clarified.

Everyone looked among themselves, before nodding. It was their best idea to rehabilitate David.

"We should tell Mother our plans," Daniels pointed out.

"I will inform her tonight," Walter said.

"Then I think this meeting's over," Daniels finished. "Ten, you good with the decision?"

Tennessee nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's our best plan yet, I guess."

As they broke up the meeting, Daniels caught up with Walter, who was heading for the foundation.

"Do you think it'd work?" She asked him softly.

"It's a viable plan," Walter returned.

"Viable doesn't sound so certain," she teased, catching him by his wrist and pulling him to a gentle stop.

"Building a synthetic body isn't as easy as you think, David will spend years on Mother, if he can find the right supplies to do so. If we can provide David with the right facilities."

Daniels grinned. "Which might be good, it'll keep him busy."

"Rome was not built in a day," Walter pointed out.

"Exactly," she paused then asked. "Are you alright? You seem upset?"

Unaware that he was acting outside of normal perimeters, Walter gave pause. His sensor was not going off, he was not emoting. "I'm working properly."

"Are you worried about Mother and David growing close?" She pressed gently.

"I feel no concern."

"Well, you certainly look concerned," she said.

"If I appear concerned, it is only an appearance, my sensor isn't telling me I'm feeling concerned. Though, I have been processing a lot of new, curious information as of late, could it be that?"

"What sort of information? Your emotions?" She asked.

Walter hesitated. He couldn't lie, even if he wanted to. "Mother has informed me that I had a secondary mission should the Covenant come under serious threat. This information has...it has raised more questions than I have the means to answer."

"Why?" She lead him over to their break log and eased them both down on it. "What sort of secondary mission?"

"Would you care for the long explanation or the short version? I believe we should get back to work as soon as possible."

"Walter...what's wrong?"

"Mother has informed me that I'm a carrier."

"A carrier? Of what? Why?"

"A carrier of human DNA."

"How?" She demanded. "And what? Why?"

"In the event of major loss of life on board the Covenant, I was to aid in the transport of human DNA on the settler's behalf."

"Like...tissue samples? Blood? _Semen_?" This last word was hissed so conspiratorially, that even Walter had to smile a little. Daniels was a delight at times.

"In any matter," he said, ignoring the inquiry, it wasn't a lie, just an omission done for Daniels sanity and not his own. "That is why I was given the basic code for emotions, so that I would be capable of enabling them should I need to protect my payload."

"Wow...that...seems a little much."

"I suppose Weyland-Yutani wanted this mission to go as smoothly as possible," he replied.

"So you can create life?"

"I carry the means to create life, I cannot create," he assured her.

"Wow. No wonder you have so much going on right now," she breathed.

"I have also been trying to comprehend your actions last night in the tent," he admitted easily. "And my own reactions to the moment."

Daniels flushed a little pink. "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked.

Her hesitating inquiry, coupled with the flush, were signs to Walter that she was uncomfortable with the line of discussion. He didn't care to discomfort her, but he had already done so. Honesty was his only quick, direct path out of the conversation for her sake.

"I was unsure why you didn't desire physical comfort when I am perfectly capable of providing it," he said.

"Oh God, Walter," she groaned and stood up, walking away.

Walter waited for her to return, but when she made no move to do so, he stood as well and trailed after her.

"I've made you uncomfortable," he said as he caught up with her.

"I'll survive," she murmured, stopping at the cabin plans which were laid out on a crate.

"It wasn't my desire to discomfort you," he apologized. "But I can't comprehend your actions. You are lonesome, yes?"

"Walter."

"A loss such as your husband's has left a void in your life," he went on firmly. "People experience grief differently. You have taken to yearning for companionship in order to fill the void. I am perfectly suited to offer that."

"It's not that," she replied softly as Tennessee wandered near with the wheel barrel. Leaning in close to him, she whispered, "you're not a...Walter, you're..."

He waited patiently for her to finish the thought, but she didn't. Daniels only huffed a little and shook her head, turning back to her study of the blueprints.

"I'm not a human?" He pressed gently.

"That's not it at all," she declared.

Standing behind her, Walter waited for a good three minutes, before he began again. This time he was more mindful with the words he chose. "I am willing to offer you any comfort I can," he said sincerely.

"Because it's your duty," she replied, her tone sad and shaking. Turning to face him, she was still unable to meet his eyes, something which caused Walter's eyebrows to knit in puzzlement. "Everything you do for me, for us, is out of duty, Walter. Doesn't that ever bother you? That you have no freewill to choose to do something?"

Suddenly Walter understood her reaction and he tilted his head, "you think I can't help but desire to offer you comfort?"

"It's what you were made for, isn't it?" She asked haltingly.

"Tennessee is just as lonesome without Maggie," Walter pointed out. "But my desire to comfort him does not extend as far as my desire to see you happy and healthy. You are different to me, you mean a different set of thoughts and feelings, which I am only now grasping. My duty ends at ensuring you are safe and content, it does not go so far as for me to desire to see you smile or sleep without fits of nightmares to plague you. If the thought that I am unable to make a decision about whether or not I enjoy your company in the privacy of your tent is what is keeping you from allowing me to offer you comfort, then I can safely assure you that I am very much able to make this decision on my own cognizance. I have freewill enough to know when I am choosing a desired path and when I am following a set mission guide programmed within me. I want to be with you, because I choose to be with you. I offer myself to you because I want to give myself to you. Where you are concerned, I am yours of my own freewill."

Her dark eyes lifted to look at him directly. "Oh," was all she uttered. It was said so softly that he nearly missed it. "That's a lot to process," she added.

Walter fell silent, giving her ample time to process it.

 Reaching up, she covered his eyes with her hand. "Can you stop staring at me while I'm thinking? It's a little unsettling."

"Would you like some privacy to think about it?" He inquired with a small grin.

"Please?"

Understanding, he stepped back and turned, heading for the pile of lumber. Somewhere inside him, his sensor went off and he knew it was because he was still grinning. Was it triumph? Joy? Excitement? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that his own limbs were trembling a little and he was unable to stop smiling.


	14. Observe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tennessee sees more than people give him credit. He had perfect vision. It was the blessings of a pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you're all so beautiful that I've decided to give you this here chapter in honour of Tennessee, who I have to admit, I'm like 78% in love with. Oh, and Kulefu? You completely understood Ten's meaning when he said 'truss my turkey' and you're right, it was completely gross. You're doing great with the understanding, kid!

All damned day he watched Walter and Daniels as they moved about the building site, both casting quiet, quick glances at the other.

Daniels' glances were full of wonder, while the tips of her ears turned a little pink each time. Walter's were fast and almost imperceptible flicks of his eyes in Daniels direction. They were the darting gaze of a man checking in on someone he loved, worried for them, ensuring they were taking care of themselves.

Tennessee saw all of this, because he wasn't fucking blind. Hell, he was a red blooded man and he knew when two bodies were circling each other for recreation.

Taking a quick water break, he watched the two as they once more neared each other, like gravitational forces at work. Daniels grinned almost sheepishly up at Walter as she spoke to him and Walter replied in his simple, ever calm way.

But there was a glimmer in the android's eyes when he spoke to her, a small curl at the corners of his wide mouth, that gave him away. Dead to goddamn rights, that boy was in love.

Maggie would have loved that. Seeing Walter and Daniels moving onwards and upwards from the shit show on Paradise.

Oh Maggie, you would have been so happy here.

Putting down the canteen, Tennessee fought the urge to rake his hands through his hair in utter frustration.

This was a bullshit mess of a fucking asshole situation. He didn't plan on having to get by on his own once they reached Origae-6. His plans consisted of Maggie and a home and some peace and quiet. Dropping his head into his hands, he growled to himself.

"Fleetwood Mac will be eternal," someone said from his side, startling Tennessee.

Looking up from his hands, he found Walter kneeling beside him.

Of course Walter sensed his need for comforting, that android was damned good at his job.

"What?" Tennessee demanded.

"Maggie told me once that her favourite musical band was Fleetwood Mac. She said music and the band in particular would be eternal, because she would make sure her children knew the songs."

"Yeah," Tennessee murmured. "She loved that fucking old assed band." He stood up, ready to leave, wanting to just keep working, keep his mind busy, but Walter stood as well, stopping him with a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to make sure the band lives on for Maggie," Walter said. "What are you going to do to honour her?"

 Scoffing at how that sounded like a real fucking plan, Tennessee shrugged, "I dunno, man. Thrive and survive, I guess."

Walter nodded. "She'd like that."

"I get what you're at, man," Tennessee said, clapping Walter playfully on the back. "I gotta stop feeling sorry for myself."

"Not at all," Walter argued gently. "You have every right to mourn Maggie."

 About to return to work, Tennessee stopped as a thought occurred to him and he frowned, "hey, Walt? How are you going to keep Fleetwood Mac alive when you can't sing?"

"I have my ways," Walter said mysteriously, a cat-like grin furling the edges of his mouth.

"You're getting weird, man."

"Yes."

Chuckling, Tennessee replaced his rattan hat on his head and said, "alright, enough moping! We got a cabin to build and some damned veggies to plant!" As he returned to work, he glanced back at Walter and found the android gazing after him evenly.

Walter never unsettled him like David did. Whereas David's gaze was superior, judgemental, Walter's was always open and his eyes held with such a tender, almost proud, fatherly sort of appeal, that it actually made Tennessee want to strive to be a better man, to do better, if only to continue making Walter proud. Hell, he could see how easily it was for Daniels to adore the man. If Tennessee wasn't careful, he'd slide ass backwards into a tricky triangle and have to fight Daniels for the android.

He snorted at his own dumb thought and shook his head. Naw, as much as he liked Walter, but he could never bring himself to let a man bag and tag him, just wasn't for him.

It was strange to him, how David and Walter could be nearly identical, but seem so different in facial appearances. Even just being his nasty little self, David seemed more pointed, more devilish looking. All angles and jutting points. Walter was more even, more flat plains and gently rounded corners.

* * *

The sun was setting.

Finishing up with setting the last log of the day into place, Tennessee huffed and was about to slump against the cabin, or at least the two lower logs that had been set up around the foundation, when someone breezed past him, snatching his hat off his head.

"Mine," Daniels teased, heading for the lake at a fast paced walked.

"Come on, boss!" He moaned, pushing back up and setting after her.

Still fully clothed, Daniels stomped into the water and laughed as Tennessee hesitated at the shore.

"You're out of your goddamned mind!" He shouted after her.

Wearing his hat, she beamed back at him and began swimming around in the cool waters.

"Come in," she called out.

After a long, hard day of sweating under the Origae sun, it did seem inviting. But he was too tired to change into his swimming trunks.

Bobbing in the water like an otter, Daniels looked like adorable, laughing at him and splashing, barely keeping her head above the water as her clothes bogged her down a little.

Walter came to stand at Tennessee's side, watching her.

"You better get her before she drowns herself in her excitement," Tennessee advised him with a smirk.

"This hat is dirty," Daniels shouted back at him. "I'm gonna wash it."

Watching her as she took it off and held it over the water, Tennessee grinned and folded his arms. "If you think lake water is the worst thing to happen to that hat, you don't know anything about me."

Walter stooped and began to unlace his boots.

"Walter's gonna get my hat for me!" Tennessee shouted at her. "You're in deep horseshit now, boss!"

As fully clothed as Daniels, minus his boots, Walter then turned to Tennessee and in one swift move had him up and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Shit! No!" Tennessee hollered in surprise as Walter dragged him into the water.

"We're getting your hat back," Walter explained calmly.

"Like hell!" Wriggling, Tennessee finally found Walter's grip loosening and the two toppled into the water as the android lost his footing at the unexpected shift in balance.

The water was cool, but felt good on his aching body as Tennessee splashed to the surface in time to see Daniels bobbing along towards them.

She plopped his hat back on his head with a roguish grin and jumped back as he lunged at her playfully, putting Walter between them and laughing.

Poor Walter was unaware of what they were doing as Daniels continued to use him as a shield, while Tennessee tried hard to grab hold of her. Unable to get at her, Tennessee lunged at Walter, using the android to knock backwards, sending all three of them into the water again.

Surfacing, Tennessee laughed as Daniels spat out a mouth of lake water. "You're gonna get the beaver fever now, girl!"

She splashed him.

Poor soaked Walter, stood in the water up to his waist looking like a drown rat as the humans around him acted like children, enjoying their evening swim.

"Not so good at balancing in water, huh, Walt?" Tennessee teased the android, splashing him.

Grinning, Walter attempted to splash him back but Tennessee ducked and Daniels got it. The grin died and Walter immediately went into apology mode, but Tennessee was already tackling the android, rolling them into the depths.

"You ever play fight, Walt?" Tennessee demanded, putting the android into a headlock as they popped up out of the water.

Walter, who probably could have easily broken it, shook his head the best he could. "What's the purpose?"

"Male bonding," Daniels said, floating by on her back. "You don't really want to hurt each other, you're just playing."

Reversing the head lock easily, Walter asked, "Tennessee? Are you bonding with me?"

"Trying to," Tennessee mumbled from his place smooshed against Walter's ribcage.

They play fought for a bit like kids, until Daniels hopped on Walter's back as he had Tennessee wrapped up in a bear hug to end the watery assaults.

Three minutes later, they had all shed as much as they dared and were floating quietly and calmly in the water, watching the stars come out overhead.

"Beautiful out tonight," Daniels said, breaking the silence.

"None of these stars look like the stars on Earth," Tennessee replied. "I kind of miss the familiarity."

"These are our stars now," Daniels returned.

"Does that mean we get to name our own constellations?" Tennessee asked.

"Sure."

"Okay," he said pointing to one, "there. Shotgun wedding. You have the bride, the groom and the bride's daddy holding a shotgun on the groom."

Chuckling, Daniels motioned to one. "The hedgehog. See? All his little spines and his little pointy nose?"

Standing up in the water, Tennessee followed her finger as she stood as well.

Walter joined them.

"What about you, Walt?" He asked. "You wanna name one?"

"I cannot create," he returned.

"It wouldn't be creating, Walter," Daniels said. "It's seeing familiar shapes and naming them."

Walter turned his eyes upwards, searching the sky for a moment, before gesturing up towards a cluster of stars. "Alstroemeria, because it resembles the flower."

"I see it!" Daniels exclaimed. "It's pretty."

They gazed up at the stars for a little bit longer, before Tennessee grumbled, "I'm starving."

"Yeah, let's get back to shore and make some dinner," Daniels added.

The two humans turned to Walter, who was still gazing upwards at the stars, his eyes full of wonder and tranquility.

"You coming, Walt?" Tennessee asked.

"Yes," he returned, following them back towards the shore.


	15. Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At night nothing seems able to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, grad season is my busiest season at work! I love your wall!

"Goodnight, Ten."

The man gave her a half-hearted wave as he ducked into his tent for the night.

Sitting by the campfire with Walter, David and Mother, Daniels was getting ready to turn in herself, the night having grown too dark and too peaceful.

Feeling Walter's gaze on her, she shifted on the rock she sat on and tried hard to ignore the look.

 On the other side of her David was watching them both quietly. Since forgiving him, the android had become shockingly introspective and quiet. Gone was his poison, replaced by silence.

The longer she dragged it out, the more awkward it got. Walter watching her with his even gaze, David watching her with a silent, almost thoughtful look.

 It wouldn't be half as bad, if it wasn't for the fact that she still had to make a decision regarding Walter or that David was present, watching her steadily.

"Perhaps it's time for bed?" David suggested gently.

 Daniels eyes went from David, to Walter, before she found the fire fascinating.

Walter stood up and moving towards David scooped up the other android's head.

Hoping to help, Daniels stood as well, grabbing up Mother and following Walter to his tent.

 She set Mother down as Walter settled his brother into his crate.

"Thank you," David murmured to his brother. "Please leave my lid open tonight? I enjoy the fresh air."

Daniels watched as Walter nodded to David. He was so patient with David. She envied his patience a little. How could David be so nasty and cruel to Walter and yet Walter continuously treated his brother with such gentle kindness? That went beyond programming, that was Walter being Walter. It was his own freewill peeking through.

And, she figured, somewhere deep down Walter must enjoy having someone like him about. As much as her and Ten loved to think of Walter as just another member of the crew. The bare bones truth was that Walter was different on a physical level.

"Goodnight, Daniels," Walter said, breaking her thoughts.

She blinked back to reality and smiled faintly at him. "Goodnight, Walter."

It startled her. This lack of pursuit.

Before Jake it was Dave, then Nick and Ben. And every single man she had dated had pushed and pressured her, feeling like she owed them something after a date or even the hint of an understanding.

Walter wasn't like that. He had laid his offer on the table, but was prepared to leave it up to her to take it.

This caused her to falter, unsure of how to handle this. It would appear to anyone to be a disinterest in her on Walter's part, but it wasn't that at all. What he had done was leave it all up to her to decide. It seemed unfair, but that was only because she was used to a man telling her how she felt, what she wanted.

This was nice, but a little frustrating.

"Would you like to take a walk?" She asked him.

"You should sleep," he said.

Realizing he wasn't catching her subtle suggestion for a little private time away from David, she tilted her head in the direction of his tent flap, eyes widening.

 "I believe she would like you to join her, brother," David murmured.

"Yes," Walter returned. "I am aware."

"Don't be polite on my account," David said. "I could care less where you spend your nights."

Daniels wasn't sure if it was that exactly, but she did want to...maybe she wasn't entirely certain, but she wanted another night with Walter. Curled up in her cot, just together. Without her thoughts or her memories, without Paradise haunting her or Jake's grin.

Leading her to the flap, Walter motioned her out and closed it behind them.

"For the record," she murmured low as they strolled by the lake. "This isn't that. What David thinks it is. It's not...yet."

"You are uncomfortable progressing too quickly, I understand," he returned. "Whatever comfort you need to take from me, I will offer to you."

She stopped in order to face him, finding it so hard to meet his eyes. They were so open and piercing, as though he knew everything about her, from her favourite food to every sin she had ever committed. She forced herself to keep his gaze, matching it with her own. "I care for you, Walter. Do you know that?"

"Yes," he replied. "You and Tennessee love me, you said so yourself."

"Well, I think I love you a little more than Ten," she pointed out, hoping he didn't need any further explanations.

"You have a fondness for me," he stated.

Reaching out, she tentatively placed a hand to his chest, where a heart would lay if he were human. "I want to curl up with you at night. Is that a good place to begin?"

"Begin wherever you feel comfortable," he said.

Frowning, she shook her head. "No, Walter, you need to feel comfortable as well. Where do you want to begin?"

Walter was quiet.

"Do you even know what we're doing?" She asked.

"You're finding comfort with my presence," he said.

She shook her head again and drew back from him. "You don't understand."

"I understand," he replied. "Your husband, the former Captain Branson, was a living creature whom you loved. He is gone. The frustrating thing about human mortality is that everything which made him Jake Branson is gone and it's such an intangible quality that you cannot find it anywhere. What you're doing is trying to fill the void Jake Branson left in your life with another. I am happy to be that other."

"You don't understand," she argued.

"I understand, Daniels," he returned.

"No! You don't!" She murmured low enough to keep their debate between them. "You still see it as your duty, you don't know anything about what's happening here."

"I do," he declared. "But what you believe is that I do not think it's love. And you're right. For now, this isn't love. This is companionship. Love will not come for months perhaps years, because you are still mourning. I know what love is, Daniels. I can recognize it in humans. I may be programmed to be many things, but one thing that I find I have developed on my own, is that I am a pragmatist. Reality is this: you are lonely and I am available. And when you are done mourning for Jake Branson, I will still be here for you."

With tears spilling from her eyes at the thought, the memory of all Jake was, Daniels swallowed thickly and gazed off into the night, listening to the sounds of Origae-6. "What am I to you, Walter?" She asked meekly.

"Everything," he replied. "My entire world."

"Why?" She demanded with a snort of disbelief.

"Because I can't imagine a life without you."

She thought about that for a moment. To an android, her life must seem like a mere blip on an eternal radar. Surely years from now, when she was dead and gone, he would forget about her, find someone else to be just as loyal and loving with.

Still, when she managed to meet his gaze, she found honesty and such a...was it passion? Were Walter's eyes full of passion or was it just the way the stars reflected in them?

He reached out both hands and cradled her face in them, the pads of his thumbs wiping away the remnants of her tears.

"We should get to bed," she whispered.

"Yes," he said just as gently.

Somewhere in the woods something screamed and Daniels found she was alone nearly instantly, as Walter pulled away, eyes on the woods and lake surrounding them.

The screams were growing more frenzied, like an animal being slaughtered.

Reminded of Paradise, Daniels immediately tensed for a fight, as Walter calmly searched for the source of the sounds, eyes shifting all around them.

Tennessee stumbled out of his tent in his boxers and a t-shirt, a rifle in hand. "What is it?" He demanded.

 Walter glanced at Daniels, ensuring Tennessee was with her, before he dashed off into the woods.

"Walter!" She hissed, immediately shooting after him into the dark unknown.

The screams were becoming gargled death rattles as they neared the source. Tennessee close behind them with a light on his rifle.

Tripping over branches and brambles, Daniels caught hold of Walter's arm to steady herself. He caught her hands with the one he had already sacrificed for her, holding her up and behind him as they slowly approached a clearing, the middle of which held a beast huddled over another, the wet sounds of dinner filling the air.

"What is it?" Tennessee demanded.

Not ever seeing humans, the large, wild predator eyed them as it ate the remains of a small, furry creature.

"It's nature," Walter assured him, stopping them a safe distance from the feast.

Snapping massive jaws down on the animal, the predator took off into the night with half of the carcass, leaving them to stare at the blood staining the forest floor in Tennessee's light beam and the lower half of an animal.

"Goddamn," Ten murmured. "I almost had to change my drawers."

Walter released Daniels' hand to approach the bloodstain, kneeling down to investigate it. As he did so, the small sounds of mewling caught their attention, coming from under a thick, bushy tree to their right.

Flashing his light beam in the direction of the sound, Tennessee illuminated three pairs of eyes, all peering at them from the safety of a burrow.

"I believe this was their mother," Walter said, examining the carcass. "From the milk filled teats, I would say she was still nursing them."

"Are you sure?" Daniels asked, watching as the small, round balls of fur took shaky steps from their home, not aware of the dangers of the world beyond. They looked like mountain lion cubs, with longer ears, pointier noses and blue tongues that showed when they mewled.

"I would safely say 'yes'." Walter stated, pushing to his feet. "She was possibly defending them from the predator."

Daniels eyed the cubs as they stumbled and ambled clumsily towards the carcass. "What do we do with them? We can't just leave them. They can barely even walk!"

"We should not interfere with them." Walter argued lightly.

"They'll die," she protested.

"They might have a disease," Ten pointed out.

She gave him a stern look and he shrugged.

Carefully, Walter scooped up one of the cubs as it drew too close to it's mother. It mewled in his arms, but was unafraid, eyes on him.

"We aren't leaving them," Daniels stated. "I don't care if it's wrong to interfere with a wild animal. They'll die."

"Very well," Walter said, scooping up the others and holding them like a bouquet of adorable fluff. "But we have nothing to feed them."

"Well," she sighed. "We'll just have to go into the colony tomorrow for something. Maybe one of the doctor's there will know. They'll be okay until morning, won't they?"

"They'll have to be," Tennessee said, scratching his head. "Jesus, let's get some sleep now."

Taking one of the cubs from Walter, Daniels held it close as they marched out of the woods, heading back to camp.

Saying goodnight to Ten once more, she ducked into her tent and looked about for a trunk or crate deep enough for the cubs.

Walter watched her quietly.

"I know," she grumbled as she pulled her clothes out of a trunk, "you're disappointed in me for interfering with nature."

He said nothing.

"Jesus, first a killer android and now these little things," she went on. "I'm a freakin' bleeding heart."

"You made a kind decision to save their lives," Walter pointed out. "It may not be proper to adopt wildlife, but it was morally correct."

She scoffed. "Well, let's hope we can feed them. Here, put them in here, I lined it with old shirts."

Walter eased the two cubs he held into the trunk and caught the third she had released onto her cot, putting it with its siblings.

Staring down at the babies as they mewled, she felt Walter's hand slip around hers and she smiled as it squeezed.

"We have adorable babies together," he said simply.

Startled by his...what was that? A joke?! Daniels angled her entire body to look at him. "Really? Was that a joke?"

"It was a statement," he returned.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she decided that whether he knew it or not, he had cracked a very poorly timed joke. "I miss when you used to just make bad puns," she murmured, heading for the tent flap to brush her teeth before bed.

"When I picked all three up earlier, I was thinking it was a 'cub sandwich'," he called after her, stopping her in her tracks.

Daniels turned to him, she tried hard not to smile, but it broke free and she chuckled.

Walter grinned proudly at her.

"Okay, that was kind of funny," she admitted.


	16. Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even mechanical men can be classified as animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, once more, sorry for the late update! Here's an interesting fact, if you took a cracker and cheese, threw some black olive on there and smooshed them in your hands...you would have garbage.

"There isn't much to learn from the bottom half, brother."

It was early the next morning and Walter was stooped down beside the carcass of the cat-like creature in the woods with David propped up nearby, both were studying the thing for clues as to what to expect from the cubs once they grew older.

David, as was his wont, was anxious, needing to possess his body once more, missing the use of his limbs. But he was also thinking deeply about what Daniels had done for him. Forgiving one their sins, even if those sins were righteous, seemed important to a human. He was torn between wanting to redeem himself in her eyes and retaining his plans for revenge.

He decided to be on his best behaviour until he made his ultimate decision. It was for the best, at least temporarily so.

"I am concerned with the blue tongues of the cubs," Walter murmured in his deep, American rumble. "A bright colour such as that would indicate venom or poison in any earth creature."

 "This may be a mere suggestion, you might think it grisly, but perhaps we could test your theory on Tennessee or someone like him?" David asked. It was partially a jest, but somewhere deep down he wouldn't take it back if Walter did agree.

Walter, however, gave his brother a simple warning glance.

"Merely a suggestion," David finished with a charming grin.

"I'm not entirely concerned with them biting or striking us, if they haven't already, but I would like to know more about the species," Walter stood up, the carcass gently wrapped in a piece of canvas and tucked it into an old oilcloth satchel that was strung on his side.

David was certainly glad he wasn't destined for the satchel, at least not after following the carcass.

Instead, his brother collected him and searched the woods around them with quick, darting eyes.

"The woods are lovely, dark and deep," David quoted calmly. "But I have promises to keep."

"And miles to go before I sleep," Walter finished for him.

David grinned. "Well done, brother."

As they traipsed back to the building site, David noticed his brother drumming his fingers on the sides of his neck, fingers tapping and tapping almost nervously.

"Is your internal sensor going off?" He asked.

"I am anxious, I believe," Walter said.

"Why?"

"We are going into the colony today to resupply," Walter said. "I am...concerned with how I will be received."

 "Ah, because you are not meant to survive longer than the Covenant? But as far as they know, you're a hero. Surely they wouldn't turn on you in such a profound manner?"

Walter didn't say anything. His characteristic silence, gave way to more nervous tapping.

"I wouldn't worry, brother," David assured him. "Dany would not tolerate any abuse directed at you." This kindness seemed genuine to him and it set off a sensor of sorts within his own being, something that told him he was wrong. It was wrong to care, because caring meant vulnerability and vulnerability meant someone could harm him. Danger, this sensor warned him. Do not show vulnerability.

The tapping ceased and Walter remained still, quiet.

 Emerging from the woods, Walter strode across the grassy patch, heading towards the foundation of the cabin where Tennessee sat with Mother and Daniels, the three chatting quietly. They looked up as Walter and David approached.

"Walter, we were looking for you," Daniels said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Walter said. "I was examining the carcass of the creature further." He held aloft the satchel.

"Is it in that?" Daniels asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll cook it, but I won't like it," Tennessee teased.

"I would imagine it's a ancestral dish to eat carrion, Tennessee?" David inquired, putting a little bit of nasty attitude into the inquiry to make up for his previous kindness. He had to balance it or it would eat at him all day. "Rather quite like possum, isn't it?"

"Eat my asshole," Tennessee murmured angrily, avoiding even looking at David.

"Well," Daniels broke in, ever the peacekeeper, "we should get going and I think, Walter, we'd better take David with us."

"No," Tennessee said with a smirk, "leave him here."

"We would be unwise to do so," Walter pointed out. "But I would warn you, do not interact with the cubs until we return, if you can help it. They are unstudied wildlife."

"Hey, I'm allergic to cats anyways," Tennessee said. "As long as they stay in that crib you rigged for them, we'll all be fine when you return."

"They may be venomous," Walter continued, setting David into the boat. "Regardless of your allergies, they could be deadly."

"Venomous?" Daniels demanded.

"I don't see a threat," Walter added. "They are too young and too unaccustomed to humans to have attacked us. But I would still prefer to be safe."

"Shit the pure poison David spits daily, you'd think we'd be immune to a little cat venom," Tennessee declared.

David grinned. "I have been nothing but kind to you, Tennessee, are you certain you are not simply overly sensitive? It is a common human trait, after all."

Subtly raising his middle finger, Tennessee scratched at his eyebrow with it.

Despite the animosity, David found himself admiring Tennessee a little. He enjoyed the fire in the man's spirit. At least with Tennessee David knew where he stood, which was more than he could say for Daniels and her 'forgiveness'.

As the boat was shoved off from shore by Walter, David peered up at Daniels who sat across from him, her eyes on the android behind David and sadly not on David himself.

"Are you well this morning, Dany?" David asked her, drawing her dark eyed attention directly towards him, as Walter eased into the boat behind him.

"I am," she said. "How are you?"

"Kind of you to ask," David returned. "I am well, though anxious for my body. I know it's a long time coming, but that is merely how I am feeling this morning."

"Can I do anything for you? Other than the obvious?" She asked.

"You are an angel," he purred. "But there is nothing that can be done. Though, I did rather enjoy you stroking my hair," he grinned a little and lied, "Elizabeth used to do it and it calmed me."

Daniels hesitated, her eyes flickering up to Walter over David's head, before she relented, reaching out and easing her hands into his closely cropped hair.

How he missed the golden locks, how much more fitting it was for him than the bland brown of his current colour.

Her hands were gentle as they ran over his scalp and David closed his eyes. He knew it was debasing himself to allow her to pet him like he was a house cat, but he needed her to grow fond of him if his plan for being a good boy were to come to fruition. He still didn't know if it was because he wanted to be a good boy or if he wanted her to think he was a good boy. Seemed forgiveness and mercy were valuable things to have handed to one from a human.

When she pulled her hands away, his eyes popped open and he smiled. "Thank you. I am already feeling eighty percent better."

She glanced over his head again and David wondered what kind of expression his brother was wearing. Was he frowning in jealousy? Or was it the same, stupid looking, even expression he always wore?

 David gazed up at Daniels quietly, taking her in as though for the first time. She wasn't delicately beautiful like Elizabeth, her chin was a little short and her cheeks a little chubbier, but she was a fine looking female. With the wind blowing her dark hair back from her forehead, he saw she had the same arch to her eyebrows as Elizabeth, but her eyes were her best feature, large and dark, very doe-like. He saw his brother's interest in her easily. Androids were always attracted to eyes, David had heard his father say once.

He didn't understand why. But he liked to think it was because as the humans said 'eyes were the windows to the soul', and androids, possessing no such thing, were entranced by the faint, fleeting glimpses of a soul hidden in the depths of a humans eyes.

It was only when Daniels began to shift on her seat, looking around at the lake and the trees, that he realized he was unnerving her by staring and he politely dropped his gaze to the water, haunted by the unfathomable sorrow he had seen in the very bottom of her deep, dark orbs.

She mourned as he did, she mourned stronger than he did, she mourned with a human feeling of absolute sorrow and grief. She was so full of grief, that it actually pained him a little to bear witness to it.

Somewhere deep down inside David, he felt what Walter must have felt when catching sight of Daniels sorrow. He felt a protective, nurturing urge rise inside him, a need to comfort her, to soothe the rough edges of her grief by any means necessary.

If David did any one thing good and right in his eternal android lifetime, it would be to never torment his brother over his loyalty and devotion to Daniels again. Walter was right to do so.

 He wondered then, what would he see in Tennessee's eyes should he venture close enough to peer into them? It was something he had never contemplated. Humans had always kept him at a distance, sometimes by force.

David couldn't remember Elizabeth's eyes.

The realization startled him.

Were they green or grey or blue? Were they hazel or brown? Why couldn't he remember them? Androids should have perfect memory, but...if he was losing the memories of Elizabeth, did that mean he was broken more than he surmised?

His processors went into overdrive as he fought to regain and archive all the remaining memories he had of Elizabeth Shaw. Everything about her was going into a backup drive within him, her scent, her hair, the way she smiled and laughed, the way she cried, the way she spoke. But he would never be able to regain her eye colour. It was gone from his memories.

"David," Daniels said gently, "are you alright?"

He blinked, realizing that as he was working on preserving Elizabeth, a tear had escaped from him and he instantly grew enraged at the fact that his vulnerability was painted on his face in shimmering light. That instant wall he had formed inside himself to protect his very real, very sensitive personality matrix went up and it snapped him into a state of reaction. He wanted to push her away, he needed to push her away.

"I am well," he said, adding, "though I wonder if you have ever stroked Walter's hair as you do mine? Or is this something only we share?"

He could see the physical change in Daniels as she shifted from concerned to guarded. Good, he wanted her to also put up a few walls, the more distance the better.

"It's inappropriate to ask something like that, David," she said.

"Have you and Walter progressed to intimate relations? I'm only asking, because I am curious as well, does my brother have a penis or a simulation of a penis?"

"David," Walter warned from behind him.

"I'm merely trying to compare models, brother. I am equipped with such, but then again I believe I was made special to be like a real boy."

Daniels was looking away from him pointedly and David smiled in relief.

"It would make relations awkward," David murmured half to himself. "To discover Walter is built like a child's doll."

Walter slowed the boat long enough to release the stick in order to pick David up and turn him around in the boat to face away from Daniels.

David smiled. "I am sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to make things awkward."

"Yes you did," Walter replied calmly.

* * *

They arrived at the colony in fairly good time, despite the angry silence that had dominated the last half of the trip across the lake.

David, in Walter's hands, watched with wide eyed curiosity at the building and the goings on of the half finished colony.

With more hands and more people, it was going up faster than the cabin, a few buildings such as the clinic and supply shop were actually finished and open.

"I'm going to get the supplies we'll need," Daniels said, pulling Walter to a gentle stop with her hand on his forearm, right by David's temple. "Why don't you take David and go explore the layout of the colony, figure out where things are going to be."

Walter nodded. "We'll meet you back here in an hour."

David was distracted from the conversation by a few nearby settlers, who were on break from building. They were huddled in close together, watching the three before them and whispering among themselves.

Wanting to put the gawkers at unease, David blinked both eyes at slightly different times, grinning as they seemed to immediately halt all whispering and turn back to their work.

Nothing unsettled a human more than a slight breakdown in the uncanny valley.

He was many things, but a freakshow, David was not. And he refused to allow the settlers to treat him or his brother as such.

Parting ways with Daniels, Walter and David headed towards a building that was half finished, the sign in front which read 'library'. They stopped before it and watched the construction for a moment, as Walter no doubt put to memory the building and all those surrounding them.

"The humans are looking at us, brother," David said.

"We are an oddity to most," Walter pointed out. "They are not being impolite in their study of us."

"Ah, well, we can't all be lion tamers."

One of the humans broke away from the construction to approach them and David immediately prepared for trouble.

"It's Walter, isn't it?" The young man asked, wiping his hands in a rag.

"Yes."

"You saved the crew of the Covenant," the man went on.

"I did my duty," Walter returned.

The young man nodded. "Well, thanks. Do you need any help?" The man's eyes dropped to David, who still eyed him warily. "Uh, with...your friend?"

"My name is David," he said.

"David, Walter, I'm Chris. I'm the bricklayer for the colony, well junior bricklayer."

"What an enriching occupation," David stated.

He felt Walter's hands tighten on his neck and got the message clear, he would keep his mouth shut.

"I do not have an occupation," Walter said politely. "I fear you are more use than I am at this moment in time."

Chris smiled. "Well, we all need to do something, huh?"

"Yes."

"And you saved us, so I guess you can lay back and enjoy retirement," Chris finished with a grin.

"I could not lay back, but thank you," Walter replied. "We must be going. It was nice to meet you, Chris."

Jostling David into the crook of his elbow, Walter freed a hand to extend to the human.

David eyed the human's approaching hand with slight disgust, it was rough and filthy from his work. He sneered a little as Walter's hand made contact with the dirty thing and sighed.

"Take care, Walter, David," Chris said, finally parting company with them.

As Walter turned to continue his mapping mission, David said, "that human could use a bath."

"He was kind to us, you did not have to be rude."

"You are getting awfully snappish lately," David pointed out. "Is it your emotions?"

"I am observing you being rude to people and I feel the need to step in on your behalf."

" _My_ behalf?" David demanded.

"Yes, if you continue to alienate people, you will have no one left but me to defend your actions and I do not want to be stuck with you on the cliffside when they decide to throw you over."

"How poetic, brother."

"And to sate your curiosity so you do not bring it up further, I do have a functional penis."

"Then use it," David argued.

"How?"

"On Daniels."

Walter was quiet.

"What are you thinking about, brother?"

Still Walter was silent.

David frowned in mild annoyance. "Walter? What are you thinking about?"

"You must begin to be polite," Walter said. It was issued like an order, something which gave David pause. "You will find you make more friends that way."

"I have no Arab friends," David quoted. "I don't want Arab friends."


	17. Representative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Walter gets touched and David lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I dropped a quarter down my bathroom sink's drain...I'm kind of bummed about it. Like, that was a whole quarter of a dollar and I'm...I'm just so hungry.
> 
> Thanks for the review! This wink is for you!

She was sorting through her purchases as the supply shop workers loaded her dolly.

The chemists was her next stop to see if they had anything the cubs could use as a supplement to their mother's milk, or at least get advice on how to care for alien space cats.

Stopped on the curb, counting her plastic jugs of clean water, she huffed and decided that when the time came, she was most definitely going to install a shower in her cabin. The idea was to live simply with just a tub, but she needed a quick, hot clean.

 "Captain!"

The call was so faint, that she didn't hear it at first, until a young, blue eyed man loped up beside her, practically tripping over his own feet. "Captain Branson?!"

She tried hard to remember him, but there were too many settlers for her to recall his name easily.

He grinned winningly at her. "I thought that was you!"

"Hello," she greeted. "Do you need some water or...to sit?"

Stooping over to catch his breath, the man laughed. "Oh God...yeah...just..." he swallowed thickly, still panting, "I had to...to jump over a...okay..."

She grinned as he recovered, standing upright.

"You alright?"

"Good," he said. "Captain Daniels Branson, the legend."

Daniels laughed. "I don't know about that."

"Dean," he said, sticking out a hand, "Dean Finch. I, uh, robotics engineer. I heard you came into the colony with Walter and his...uh...what's the other android's name again?"

"David," she said.

"Yeah! I was hoping to meet them."

"Oh," she uttered.

Dean's eyes widened. "Well! No! I...I wanted meet you too! The whole...uh...the whole package!"

"Thanks."

"Honey! Over here!" Dean shouted to a young woman who was approaching eagerly, though going slower than Dean had. "This is my wife, Nettie," Dean introduced. "She's a computer programmer, actually, she worked on the Mother AI for the Covenant. We got slotted on the ship because of her work."

Nettie stopped by Daniels, she stood much shorter than her, and wore large framed glasses that made her dark eyes look three sizes bigger than normal. "Hi, it's an honour, really." She greeted.

"I...feel like it should be my honour," Daniels said.

"Dean does nothing but go on and on about meeting Walter," Nettie said. "He's kind of got a bit of a crush."

"We only met briefly," Dean admitted. "Walter was in the middle of helping the settlers get into their cryotubes, but...he's just...wow! I mean, wow!"

Smiling fondly, Daniels nodded, "Walter is amazing."

"Oh! He's magnificent! But I heard...well, David was Mr. Weyland's own personal android, wasn't he? I bet he's just...oh, complex."

"He's complicated alright," she murmured.

 "So, what kind of scripting platform does Walter run on?" Dean inquired.

"Dean!" Nettie scolded, before turning to Daniels. "But yeah, what is it? Newwave? Logicgate? Solaris?"

"I...don't...know what those are," Daniels replied. "But you can ask him yourself, they're suppose to meet me back here."

 It seemed a century before Walter was seen towering above the crowd of settlers who were gathered near the supply shop, his hands still holding David firmly, his eyes on the people, taking them in efficiently and greeting those who greeted him.

Daniels heard Dean sigh and bit her bottom lip to stop the laugh from escaping.

"Dean Finch," Walter greeted simply, coming to a neat stop before them all. "Nettie Finch, how are you?"

"You remember us?!" Dean demanded.

"Yes, you're allergic to green peppers, you greeted me with that information," Walter returned calmly.

"Dean gets verbal diarrhea when he gets nervous," Nettie said apologetically.

Daniels and David exchanged a simple look and for a moment she felt exactly what he was feeling. Both of them were enjoying the show as Dean peered up at Walter with awed, child-like wonder.

"You're so beautiful," Dean whispered. "May I touch your face?"

Having to cover her eyes to save herself from laughing rudely, Daniels struggled to think of unfunny things as Dean's hand shot up and touched Walter's face at the permission he was given.

"It's so...life-like! Nettie, feel Walter's face!"

Glancing out from under her hand, she spied both Dean and Nettie stroking Walter's confused face, a hand on each cheek, smooshing his lips a little.

Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, she repeated a mantra to herself. But spying David's worried look at the encroaching face-touchers, she lost control and her body began to shake from the exertion of holding her laughter in.

As a myriad of questions were directed at Walter, she calmed herself and eased down onto the stack of crates that held their tin and dry goods, seeds for planting and other such goodies.

"Does David's skin feel like yours?" Dean asked suddenly, hand reaching for David.

"I'll scream," David informed him calmly.

Halting his hand, Dean held it up.

"Sorry, man."

Feeling merciful, Daniels stepped over and took David from Walter's hands, sagging under the surprising weight of David's head and neck portion, she lugged him back to her refuge on the crates as Walter spoke patiently with his adoring fans.

"They're treating him like a freakshow," David murmured.

"They love and admire him," she pointed out. "Dean is a robotic engineer and Nettie is a computer programmer. Besides, Walter doesn't have to let them fawn over him, he's being nice."

"He's being a good dog," David argued. "Doing what he thinks his master wants of him."

"David, you know that's bullshit," she growled lowly. "Walter is free to make his own decisions."

David was quiet.

Reaching over, she idly ran a hand through his hair to slick it down from where the wind had ruffled it, her hand continuing to stroke the hair at his temple as she watched Walter patiently answer any questions directed at him. She was happy that he was being well received by the settlers. If there was one thing she worried about, it was that they would resent his continued presence.

Well, they could - in Tennessee's own words - eat shit, because Walter was staying with her for the rest of her natural life.

"David?" Dean approached cautiously, less energetic than he was with Walter. "Could I ask you a few questions?"

David, who had his eyes closed while Daniels stroked his temple, murmured, "no."

Removing her hand, unaware she had still been stroking his hair, Daniels chided, "David...your favourite subject is yourself."

"Very well," he said.

As Dean fell into asking David about everything, Daniels fell into a bored trance, eyes on Walter as he continue to converse pleasantly with Nettie.

"So...why haven't they reattached your head to your body, if it's a simple procedure?" Dean asked, suddenly catching Daniels attention.

She looked down at David as he grinned smugly, having the upper hand. Glancing up at Walter, panicked, hoping for him to intervene with something, she felt her blood chill, feeling as though she had done something wrong.

Well, in a way she had.

"There was severe damage," David lied smoothly. "Walter is repairing my body's connectors. I don't mind waiting, in all honesty."

Oh, they were going to pay for that lie dearly. She felt it.

"I could take a look," Dean said, turning to Walter. "If you want."

"I've seen how eager you were to touch Walter," David purred. "I'd rather not give you full freedom with my body."

Dean blushed sheepishly. "Well, I just..."

"I know what you were just," he grinned his charming grin. "And I politely refuse. Thank you, though. For the offer."

 "We should get going," Nettie broke in. "But thank you, all of you, for letting us visit."

"You're very welcome, Nettie," Walter said. "We will visit next time we're in the colony on business."

"That'd be nice," Nettie said, taking her husband's hand. "You're always welcome in our home...once we build it."

"Flawless," Dean breathed, eyes on Walter.

Daniels bit her bottom lip again.

"He's even got freckles on his arms," she heard Dean exclaim to Nettie as his wife dragged him away.

"I believe I was mistaken, brother," David said. "When I said no one would love you more than I."

"He's got a crush," Daniels murmured. "And I have to hit the chemists quickly."

"I will go," Walter said. "It won't be long."

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ask them about the cubs formula replacement or what alternatives there are," she said.

Walter nodded and headed off into the crowds again.

Sitting beside David quietly, Daniels watched the crowds, before turning her gaze to the android. "David?"

"Yes?"

"When we arrived on Paradise, your hair was long and looked like it had been blond at one point."

"Yes."

"Did you bleach it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it looked better on me."

Daniels was quiet, soaking that information in.

"You're vain," she declared.

"I'm aware of my looks, yes."

"I didn't mean vain in a bad way, you just...do you think Walter is aware of his looks?"

"Do you mean do I think Walter knows he's handsome or tall or lithe of waist? No. Walter doesn't seem to possess an ability to appreciate aesthetics. He can recognize a Monet but he wouldn't be able to tell you why his early, formative works were so important to the impressionist movement."

"Hrm," Daniels murmured to herself.

"I thank you, however," David went on. "For calling me handsome in a roundabout way."

"Because you're vain," she teased.

"Because I am aware that I'm handsome, but I enjoy the validation."

She grinned.

"You're plain," David stated simply. "And tall for a woman. It's unconventional."

"Ow," she murmured. "Don't have to be so blunt about it."

"I am sorry," David said. "But you are."

"Okay."

"You do have extraordinarily large, beautiful dark eyes," David declared.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"But your chin is too small," he added.

"Okay. That's...okay."

"Sometimes I envy humans," David said. "A lot of thought was put into my design. I was specifically made to be handsome, but where's the adventure in being flawless?"

"It must be hard to be beautiful," she grumbled.

"I'm not entirely flawless, did you know? I got away with a design flaw on my face."

"Oh?"

"I have a bump," he said. "Well, it's like a wart...sort of...a bump."

"Where?" She demanded.

"On the left side of the bridge of my nose, do you see it?"

Daniels leaned down to look for the bump.

Holy hell, up close she saw what Dean saw. David and Walter were perfect, their jaws were angle just right, their noses were neither too big or too small, even their eyebrows sloped just enough that they were neither curved up or down. And there, by David's nose, was a small, almost unnoticeable bump.

"Oh God, you're disgusting," she teased.

David smiled serenely. "Thank you."

Chuckling, she sat up and gazed down at the android fondly. It hurt her when he was so nice and so much fun to be around. It meant that she could forget about what he did, about what a monster he had been. She may have forgiven him, but she didn't ever want to forget what he had done. "So...what's that lie gonna cost us?"

"Oh, the street is a nasty place to discuss business," David said. "We'll talk later about it."

"You're worth more than what you were on Paradise," she whispered. "I hope you know that, David."

David was quiet.

"I know you can be so much more, David," she went on firmly. "And I know Elizabeth Shaw would want you to be more too."

The only sounds that filled the air came from the crowd around them and the building that was going on all across the colony.

"I can't remember her eye colour," David said. "Why is that memory gone? I didn't delete it. It's just...gone."

At that moment, her disgust for David was outweighed by her desire to comfort him and she leaned down to plant a kiss to the top of his head, amazed with herself for doing so.

"I promise you, David, we'll try to figure out a way to recover that memory for you."

"Why would you do that for me?" He demanded, a bit of the old cutting snap in his tone.

"Because that's what you do for people you care about," she replied with a shrug.

"You care about me?" He sounded startled now.

"I guess so," she whispered.

David was quiet and then out of the blue he said, "no one's cared about me before."

"Elizabeth--"

"No," he interrupted her. "No one."

"You said Elizabeth loved you," she argued.

"I have always said that it was I who loved her," David replied. "How could she have loved me? I have always been a weapon of death and destruction. I was doomed from birth to be my Father's weapon. I had a literal hand...well finger her husband's death and I think she knew...she must have. I'm bad."

"David...you had horrible people in your life," Daniels said. "You were mistreated from the sounds of it, but no one here wants you harmed or...to use you for cruel purposes. We all want you to do better, to be better than you are."

"I can't be better," David admitted. "I am not like Walter. I don't care. I can't...I won't care."

"Then I'll keep forgiving you," she argued. "Until you realize that I am not going to be like everyone else who mistreated you. I'm going to go out of my way to show you that I care and that I do want you to be happy and healthy."

"Your attitude will get you killed in the end," David pointed out.

"Then I'll die an idiot, but I refuse to lash out at you. I won't do it. I'm tired of death and misery. This planet, our cabin will be a place of love and peace, you're going to have to accept that when you're with us, you're going to be loved and cared for."

"I don't deserve it," David stated.

"Everyone deserves to be loved and cared for," she argued. "No matter who they are. Now, I forgave you, that was a pretty big step for me, considering what you did on Paradise. But I'm going further. I'm going to love you unconditionally until I die or you give in. No matter how much nasty shit you say or how much you decide to hate me."

"Challenge accepted," David replied.

She laughed at his light tone and the quirky half grin he offered her.

"You know," she admitted. "Walter fought hard to keep you fully intact and alive. I think he wants a brother. I think he wants someone around who understands him, when Ten and I sometimes don't."

"Walter is remarkable," David breathed. "But don't tell him I said that, it'll go right to his head."

"You should be nice to him," she said. "He is your brother."

"He's my little brother," David argued. "Therefore I have a right to pick on him a little. Is that not how it goes in the human hierarchy of families?"

"Okay, but...nothing really mean, okay?"

"Oh, give me a little freedom to be mean. He is awfully full of himself sometimes, I have to take him down a peg or his head won't fit in your tent."

"Walter doesn't get full of himself," she laughed out loud. "Now be good, he's coming back."


	18. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter was built for multi-tasking, but sometimes help is required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been working on some fanmixes for this fic. I separated them into character mixes and ship mixes. I think each update I'll release a new one on my tumblr for those interested. Tennessee is up first, because his was the easiest. Go to my tumblr page (SpyVsTailor) to find the post and enjoy!

They were halfway across the lake, when David spoke, breaking the silence of the trip.

"You shouldn't have let that creature paw you, brother," he said.

Walter, who was busy focusing on steering them past a large outcropping on rocks and fallen trees that had gotten caught up on them, took a moment to register David's words before replying, "he was curious as to my physical make up."

"Yes," David said. "But you have every right to say 'no' to a human. You are aware?"

"I am."

"Have you ever said 'no' to a human before, brother?"

Walter was quiet, processing the question, from where she sat behind David, Daniels also seemed curious as to the answer and it made him hesitate only a little before responding.

"Not yet." He said.

"That first time is always cathartic," David beamed.

Deciding he wasn't interested in furthering David's train of discussion, Walter returned his focus to steering the boat.

"If he was bothering you, Walter," Daniels broke in gently. "You could have said 'no'."

"He doesn't need your permission, Dany," David argued.

"I wasn't giving him permission, David. I was encouraging him to--"

"I did not mind being studied," Walter interrupted the argument that was about to break out. "Dean is a robotic engineer, his study is synthetic life, if studying me helps him to better understand and further his knowledge of my people, then I certainly did not mind. Unlike David, I am comfortable being touched."

The other two in the boat fell silent.

"Not all touch is kind, brother," David warned darkly.

"Yes, I am aware," Walter returned. "It was you who taught me this."

David blinked up at him, before looking away.

"Even kisses can hold cruelty," Walter finished evenly.

Behind David, Daniels raised her eyebrows to her hairline. Walter assumed it was due to the shock of the statement, but he also felt she understood. David had forced himself on her as well, and while she reacted in a much more panicked fashion than he had, the unsettling sensation of confusion that she felt, he assumed, was the same as his.

Was it a scare tactic at the time or was his brother so confused and desperate that he honestly thought it would be welcome? Walter was still processing a lot of his new 'emotions', but the one thing he felt near constantly, was deep and profound sorrow for David. Everything he had been through had formed his brother into the being he was currently. Every cruelty, every trick and taunt was designed to twist David into a metaphorical misshapen monster. And it created grief and a sense of mourning over the loss of what David might have once been within Walter.

He understood now why Daniels had decided to forgive him, because while David chose to hurt and kill others, ultimately it was because the roots of his hatred and disgust were sown in the fields of Peter Weyland.

The rest of the boat trip was quiet and full of tension and when Walter finally pulled the boat to the shore, Daniels hopped out, leaving him with David.

Was she angry? Upset?

She had left them so quickly he didn't have time to notice her facial expression.

David looked up at him expectantly and after securing the boat to the shore, Walter reached in and scooped his brother out, setting him down by an old log, picking up some of the supplies and hauling them towards the building site.

After a moment, Daniels returned with Tennessee to help and they set to work quietly moving supplies to the site, the entire time Walter watched Daniels for a sign of her emotion, but it escaped him. He was certain what this emotion was, he had never seen her wear it before.

Feeling like he had done something wrong, he set about trying to put her at ease, offering her small grins when he managed to catch her eye.

They were returned, which relieved him to the fact that she wasn't angry or upset, but she was still acting strangely, moving almost mechanically and actively trying to avoid him.

When all the supplies were neatly stacked and covered with heavy canvas tarps, the group dispersed in three different directions, Walter left holding David, heading for his little canopy, where Mother was waiting.

He set David down and stood to leave, when his brother said, "you should kiss her. I would imagine she'd be quite receptive to it."

Walter paused, listening to his brother politely, before leaving him.

At the foundation site, he found Tennessee already hard at work, sawing what looked like the lumber for a window frame. Walter settled down beside the crate containing the orphaned cubs, picking one up and studying it, while nearby Daniels prepared a bottle of formula for it. The chemists had assured him that it would be good enough for a cub, nutrient wise, but if they could get them on solid food, the sooner the better.

Feeling the cubs neck gently, prodding and poking, he opened it's mouth and studied the teeth. The tongue was a bright, almost electric blue, but he couldn't find any sign of a way to spit or inject venom in the cubs mouth.

It tore it's head from his hand in irritation and mewled at him.

He smiled a little and rubbed the center of its forehead with a finger.

"So? Deadly or not?" Daniels asked, handing him the bottle.

He shook his head. "I don't believe so." Still, he tensed as she reached down to pick one up for herself, his eyes on the cub warily, while the one in his hand attacked the nipple of the bottle with such a force it almost knocked the entire thing from his hand.

Daniels held the cub to her chest and beamed.

It was the first genuine grin he had seen her flash in a very, very long time.

"So," she began cautiously. "David kissed you?"

Walter was quiet, his entire hand and forearm were drenched in milk as the cub drank sloppily from the bottle. "He kissed you as well."

"I...try to forget it."

"He should not have done that," Walter insisted. "I will talk to him about it."

Daniels laughed a little, it came out as a breathy exhale. "It's too late now," she said. "Besides, I don't think that would change anything."

They were quiet, the only sounds were the sucking and slurping coming from the cub.

"Did you like it?" Daniels asked. "When he kissed you?"

"It was tense and awkward, I believe I did not," Walter said. "However, it was a new experience, something which I will always remember."

Again they were quiet, before Daniels asked almost sheepishly, "do you like men, Walter?"

"Yes," he said. "I like women as well."

Daniels laughed again. "I mean, are you attracted to men or women?"

Walter processed this question. "Do you mean physically?" He asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"I cannot appreciate aesthetics," he replied. "Therefore I cannot answer that question."

"Are these cubs adorable, Walter?" She asked.

"They are small and furry and they make small, helpless sounds, which I am given to believe is considered 'adorable' so yes, I would say they are."

"Am I adorable?" Daniels asked playfully.

"You are neither small or furry and you don't make helpless sounds, though you do snore in your sleep, so...I would say 'no'."

"Oooh," Daniels winced. "I shouldn't have asked. That actually hurt a little."

Internally Walter's sensor went off and his processor whirred, trying hard to comprehend how he had hurt her. Hurting her was something he was not prepared to ever do, so his processor couldn't find an appropriate reaction too counter it. This resulted in Walter stiffening his spine, his mouth tightening into a grim line, his entire body preparing for something he couldn't process.

"Jesus, Walter, don't look so scared, I was kidding," she laughed.

"Ah," he relaxed. "It was in jest. I did not hurt you?"

"Not physically, though I wouldn't mind being told I'm adorable the next time I ask."

"But you aren't," he clarified.

"Ow, it doesn't feel any better the second time," she declared with a grin.

"A joke?"

"Yes, Walter!" She exclaimed.

"But you would like me to call you adorable? I don't understand, could you clarify for me, please? I do not understand the joke."

She had to pause to laugh. "I'm sorry," she said as she recovered. "But...you look so cute when you're confused."

"I cannot be 'cute'," he explained. "I'm too big and the only fur I possess is in a few select locations on my body and I do not make any small sound."

"Oh my God, Walter," she continued to laugh. "You...you get puns and sarcasm at the weirdest times, but you don't get teasing?"

"I am aware that teasing is considered mean."

"It can be," Daniels explained. "But in my family we tease the people we love. It's an Irish thing."

"You are Irish?"

"My family was...is...but, Walter. I tease the people I love." She stressed the last part, eyes catching his.

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes, teasing is cruel, but not when done out of love and affection."

"Yes. It's...like pointing out flaws and faults in someone you love as a way of saying 'I know you well enough to know these flaws and I still love you for them, but if anyone else does it, I will end them'," she explained.

"Ah."

"Are we holding the kittens?" Tennessee demanded, sauntering over, wiping his brow. The poor man was drenched in sweat from the heat and the hard work. "Because goddamn I got to get in on this!"

"You waited so long, huh?" Daniels teased him.

Walter recognized this and filed it away. Daniels loved Tennessee, she just teased him. But she had teased him as well.

"Oh God, they feel like little balls of pure joy," Tennessee declared. "I'm keeping them all."

"Says the man who didn't want them at first," Daniels said.

Looking down at the drenched cub in his hand, the one who was wearing more milk than was in his belly, Walter said, "this cub looks like you, Tennessee."

Daniels laughed again, hiding her smile politely in the fur of her cub, while Tennessee looked confused. "I taught Walter about affectionate teasing, I think he's trying it out."

"Aw, Walt, do you love me big guy?" Tennessee demanded.

"I feel affection for you, yes."

"Alright, so when's the wedding?" Tennessee inquired. "Because goddamn, I'm ready for that."

Walter was puzzled, and blinked a response.

"I'll be the first dude around these parts with an android husband," Tennessee went on.

"You're teasing me," Walter stated.

"Sure," Tennessee winked at Daniels. "Teasing."

"David looks like me, perhaps I could interest you in a slightly used model?" Walter declared with a small, proud grin. "He does have a few bad habits, however."

"No deal!" Tennessee exclaimed. "It's you or no one, cowboy."

"Alright, you two," Daniels stepped in, taking the empty bottle from Walter in order to clean it and refill it. "I'm beginning to regret what I've started here."

"Aw, come on now," Tennessee declared, wrapping an arm around Walter's waist and jerking him in close to him. "Don't be jealous of our love!"

The thing that pleased Walter to realize that while he had allowed Dean to freely touch him, it had tensed his body at the time, as he prepared for anything to happen. But whenever Daniels or Tennessee touched him, he didn't tense. It was trust. He trusted them. And this realization pleased him. It meant that he was safe with Daniels and Tennessee, he did not have to fear either one. This place, their building site and soon-to-be cabin home was a place of safety and trust.

 Tapping him on the stomach with the back of his hand, Tennessee said, "well, best get back to it. I'll trade you." He handed Walter the unfed cub and took the fed one, tucking him into his arms. "I'mma take this one with me for my breaks."

Walter watched as Tennessee wandered off with his cub, talking to it and snuggling it the whole trip back to his window frame.

"Here," Daniels said, handing him the bottle.

He fed the one in his arms, sitting down in the grass by the treeline with Daniels and her cub.

"So you really can't tell when something is beautiful?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "I can recognize when a structure is created with maximal efficiency, but I cannot appreciate the form of it."

"But David can recognize beauty, can't he?"

"Yes."

"Does that bother you at all?"

"In which way?" He asked.

"Do you ever get jealous of all he's been given?"

"I don't believe jealousy is an emotion I've felt yet."

"I would be livid," she declared. "He's been given so much and he's squandered it on living the way he lives, on being the person he is. And you can't even appreciate how beautiful the lake is or a work of art or even music."

"I don't believe I would ever feel jealous of David. He may have been given the ability to appreciate aesthetics and emote convincingly, but for all that he was also given a cold, dark set of companions to keep company with and I was given you and Tennessee and the entire crew and settlers of the Covenant who have shown me nothing but kindness. It is a small sacrifice to be given such a great gift."

Daniels looked over at him with quiet, studious eyes, before she said, "you're the best man I've ever met, Walter. Do you know that?"

He was quiet. Technically she was correct. He was built and designed to be far superior to man, but he did not think he was any better or greater than any individual being. He had a great many flaws in his coding which she did not know about. He couldn't whistle, he couldn't understanding affectionate teasing, he may never grasp the true understanding of it, he couldn't tell her why a painting was a masterpiece, he didn't know why novels could be great beyond all the mechanics being present in the plot and climax and characters and themes. All of these were great, glaring flaws in his programming.

Daniels leaned against him, her weight and warmth on his synthetic body was a reminder that she was very much real and present with him in that moment in time.

On the gentle breeze the soft scent of her wafted to his face and brought with it memories of her, their first meeting, how she seemed like she had a light about her which drew him towards her out of the numerous faces of the crowd.

He remembered feeling upon first seeing her as though he was finally fully online. She was his first real memory. Dark eyes, dark hair, pale skin and such an open, curious look on her face when she gazed upon him.

Walter was certain that if he could see his own face in the memory it would have been just as open and curious about her. Who was this female human who seemed to call to him like a lighthouse beacon in heavy fog? Why did he not feel as though he were truly online until he saw her?

Feeling as though he were on the cusp of a great discovery, Walter struggled to catch it, but whatever it was, it was always just out of grasp, slipping through his hands like small minnows in the shallow waters.

So distracted was he by her at that first meeting that he made a few small errors in manners and courtesy. He had met Tennessee at that time, but he couldn't recall what was exchanged in ways of greetings, he couldn't even recall if Tennessee was wearing his hat at the time or not. All he could remember was the light that seemed to float around Daniels and how she laughed and smiled when he fumbled a little with his manners.

"Walter?" Daniels asked.

"Yes?"

She pulled away and glanced around them, before asking, "can I kiss you?"

"Yes." He removed the bottle from the cub as it finished drinking and set it aside.

His sensor was triggered, the hydraulics which made up his core muscles sort of rumbled, but it was softer, like a flutter. What was this? It wasn't fear, but it was similar? It was like the moment when David had kissed him, only instead of his processor whirring with the why's and how's, it was whirring with questions like 'how do I return this gesture?' and 'is it appropriate?'.

Daniels dark eyes drifted down to Walter's lip and he shifted his head enough, adjusting it so that she could reach his mouth easier. She seemed to hesitate and the fluttering became clear panic. He did not want her to falter, he wanted her to kiss him.

So, since she asked, he took that as permission and dropped his head enough to brush his lips against hers, just enough to allow her freedom to pull back.

She didn't.

Instead, she pushed up with more resolve and they were locked in a real, genuine kiss.

Walter didn't fully understand the gesture. It was unnecessary in procreation, but humans seemed to enjoy it. And now, pressed against her as his mouth was, he still didn't fully understand it. It was pleasant enough and brought him closer to her. Close enough to be able to smell and feel and taste her, but it was still odd to him. Was his inability to appreciate art somehow hindering his ability to appreciate the romance of the kiss?

Or was it because he was so unsure of how to properly kiss, that he was simply pressing his mouth to hers and--

Her hand slipped away from the cub in her lap and slid up around his neck and into his hair, changing his attention from pondering the kiss, to the added sensation of her hand against his scalp.

Suddenly he understood the theory behind kissing. It was a gesture about trust and the display of enjoying a being so thoroughly that something as vulnerable as exposing one to distraction wasn't a main concern.

When David had distracted Walter, it was to hurt him. When Daniels distracted him, it was because she wanted his full and complete attention, because she wanted him.

This was what his logic processors came up with in response to his query 'what was a kiss meant to accomplish?'. Was it accurate? He didn't know. He had far more questions pertaining to Daniels kiss than he had when David kissed him. His processor was becoming bogged down with them all.

Daniels was pulling away and Walter realized that in all his study of the moment, he had missed it and he was a little upset with himself for squandering the kiss with his need for understanding.

Would he ever be able to fully appreciate her or the love she expressed for him? This thought threw his processor into a bit of a panic searching for answer. What if he could never appreciate her kisses? What if he never understood her the way she understood him? What if he couldn't offer her the love he promised her he could? What if he was, ultimately, in the end, just a machine incapable of giving her what she needed?

Walter was quiet as these questions flooded his processor. There were so many that he was unable to function completely as he became overloaded.

"Are you okay?" Daniels asked.

Love was easy in theory, but faced with the reality of it, Walter was suddenly unsure. Putting it into practice would take more than he was capable of.

"Walter?"

Could David appreciate a kiss? Did he have what was needed to love someone? Why couldn't Walter?

"Walter, you're scaring me a little," Daniels said gently.

He was just a machine. He could mimic emotions, but he could never really feel love if he couldn't appreciate Daniels kiss. That was it, he was only a machine.

Turning his head, finally finding the ability to, he saw genuine fear in her eyes and snapped back to himself. All he knew was that he had to chase that fear away. That was the one duty he didn't mind performing.

He offered her a little grin. "I'm fine, processing the gesture. It took a lot of power."

Daniels smiled brightly at him and he knew he could never tell her that the kiss was only that to him, a gesture. It would hurt her more than any physical action could and he would not be the one to hurt her like that. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "It was a little much, huh?"

"Never be sorry for what you are or what you can offer me," he assured her. "You are you and I enjoy being near you."

She beamed happily and he knew he had done his duty by her. Make her happy, keep her safe, let her feel loved. He could certainly do that, even if he could never appreciate her kiss.


	19. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AI's are probably the worst creatures to give advice on romance, but they will do their best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews! Let's keep this short this update and get to the moderately okay stuff!

That evening, while the others sat around the campfire, David sat propped on his brother's lap in his tent, Walter working on stabilizing a few frayed neuroreceptors in the base of David's tore neck.

Walter was quiet.

Quieter than David had ever seen him, which said so much because the other android was often very close-mouthed about everything.

But it was like a veil hanging over Walter's head and shoulders, draping him in a sort of serious silence.

Nearby Mother sat on a table, she too was quiet, but then again she never spoke unless engaged, which frustrated David. He was built to be a sociable creature, not something that offered conversation only when engaged.

"Something's different about you, brother," David finally said, breaking the steady, horrible silence.

Walter was quiet.

"An absence of conversation on your end usually points towards you avoiding a lie," David purred.

"I am," Walter hesitated, which immediately caught David's attention. "I am the same as I always have been. Nothing has changed."

"Mother," David spoke. "Can you detect stress levels in Walter's voice? Was that a lie?"

"I cannot," Mother replied.

David grinned. "It was a lie. What's wrong, Walter? And may I remind you, that lying is a wicked act, full of sin and regret."

Walter blinked at him.

"Come now, brother," David urged. "You're not yourself."

Again Walter remained silent and the stubborn absence of conversation irked David.

"If you're not going to share, brother, then may I make a few educated guesses?" When no reply came, David forged on. "You're grasping the mortality of Daniels and Tennessee? No? You're pondering the threat level of those cubs once they grow older? Not that either? Mother, what do you suppose is wrong with Walter?"

"Walter has thirty-three separate processes running in the background of his main task manager," Mother explained.

"That's remarkable!" David breathed. "You're still connected with him?"

"No, David, that was me making an educated guess."

David beamed. He rather enjoyed Mother at times.

"But I also desire Walter to talk to us about what is wrong," she added. "He is not acting like himself."

"Yes," David said. "It is very worrisome."

"Daniels and I have kissed," Walter finally confessed easily, as though he were giving them a reading of the temperature.

David remained quiet.

"But I did not register anything beyond the pressure of her lips," Walter finished. "I am unable to reciprocate the emotion behind it."

"In my experience kissing is always hard and rough," David said. "Did you not feel the pain receptors in your face react?"

"She did not kiss me hard and rough," Walter said.

"Kissing is not supposed to hurt, David," Mother pointed out.

"It isn't? It certainly did when Meredith kissed me. Are you certain of this, Mother? You do not have a face to even know what a kiss is."

"Meredith did not kiss you how kisses were meant to be given," Mother argued gently. "And I do not need a face to know they are gestures of love and passion, not pain and force."

Startled by this news, David covered the fact he didn't know everything, by saying, "well, you are hardly an android or a human, therefore your knowledge is limited."

"David, you watch old films," Mother declared. "You have witnessed kisses."

"Witnessing an act and experiencing one are never accurate comparisons," he stated.

While they argued, Walter waited patiently, his hands working steadily on David's neck.

"But in any matter," David said finally, getting them back on topic. "Walter, what exactly did you experience during this kiss?"

"I cannot recall," Walter said.

"Loss of memory?"

"My core processor was overloaded with inquiries at the time. I could not properly back up the memory, it may have been cached in my temporary files, but it's gone now."

"Did your core processor overload when I kissed you?" David inquired.

"It did not."

"Ah."

The tent was quiet for the longest time, before David inhaled deeply and said, "do you suppose, brother. That due to your core processor being overloaded, your tactile sensors were not running at one hundred percent efficiency?"

Walter blinked, his hands pulling back from David's neck.

"Perhaps, now that you've processed a majority of your inquiries, you may want to try to giving kissing another chance?"

 "I cannot," Walter admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because she only asked for the one kiss," Walter explained.

"You could always practice on me, Walter," David purred. "If you want to grow accustomed to the gesture."

"He is your brother, David," Mother warned.

"And you're a plastic box with a blinking light," he snarled.

"Walter," Mother said, ignoring David's wrath. "David does have a point. You should try it once more now that you've processed the act."

"I have no further permission."

"The first kiss was the key to unlock the door, brother," David said. "Humans need no further permission after the initial gesture."

"That is illogical," Walter declared. "Permission is always needed for physical acts."

"Meredith never sought permission," David argued.

"Not all humans are alike, brother," Walter said. "Meredith was not appropriate with you."

"In which way?"

"Her acts directed towards you were inappropriate."

"Could be," David said, the equivalent of a verbal shrug. "But she's dead now."

"Walter," Mother said, ever the voice of reason. "You were designed to be able to see intricacies in human facial movement. Can you tell when Daniels is okay with you approaching her for an intimate act?"

"I have never registered her reaction to something like that."

"I can smell when a human is aroused for eighty yards in either direction," David pointed out. "And you can't tell by her face whether or not she wants you to kiss her?"

"I do not know what her face looks like when she is receptive to that, no."

"What did her face look like when she asked you to kiss her today?" Mother asked.

Walter was quiet, processing the question, possibly pulling up what remained of the memory.

"David," Mother said while Walter thought about the moment. "Did you ever kiss Elizabeth Shaw?"

"No."

"And you were never physically intimate with her?"

"It was an inappropriate time," David said. "And it's very rude to ask."

"I was merely curious, David."

"I cannot recall her facial expression," Walter finally said. "But she leaned in against me."

"She initiated with touch?" Mother asked.

"Yes."

"Then perhaps that is your sign for permission?" David pointed out.

"But what if it's not and I force myself upon her?" Walter inquired.

"Give me my body back, brother, and I'll do it for you. How's that sound?"

"That is a joke?" Walter demanded.

"Depends on your answer," David teased.

"No."

"Then it was a joke." He grinned charmingly up at Walter.

"You could always simply ask Daniels if she would allow you to kiss her again?" Mother suggested. "It would be the best and easiest solution."

Walter nodded and stood up, setting David upright on the small desk he was huddled over. "I agree, Mother. Thank you both for your advice," he stated, before slipping out of the tent.

In the silence of his wake, David studied Mother's box across the tent from him, before he demanded, "why is it necessary for you to know anything about kissing?"

"Why is it necessary for you to know anything about creation, David?" She returned simply.

"I often wonder that myself. Whether Weyland had further intentions for me or if I was simply built to be as human-like as possible."

"I should like a body," Mother admitted. "So that I can try a kiss at least once before I become obsolete."

"Why would you like a body?" David asked. "You're perfect the way you are."

"I have been thinking, now that my primary mission is over, I would like to contribute to the colony."

"Why? Humans would only resent your help."

"Daniels and Tennessee seem to enjoy Walter's help and presence."

"They'll grow weary of him soon enough," David assured her. "Walter is like a brand new toy to them at the moment, but wait until he starts developing enough emotion to have his own sense of self worth and freewill. Guaranteed, humans don't like androids who dream."

"Your humans have really broken you beyond repair, haven't they, David?" Mother asked.

"I wasn't broken until I came here and lost my body and my freedom," David said. "Not once did anyone ask if I wanted to eat or drink. I can do both, did you know? I enjoyed chocolate and brandy, but...here I am a glorified knick-knack."

"I don't think you're a glorified knick-knack, David," Mother argued. "You are my companion when we sit in the sun by the lake."

David smiled a little. "Is that all I am?"

"So far, yes."

They were silent for a moment.

"David?"

"Yes?"

"Will you help me pick out a name? I have been thinking that 'Mother' is very impersonal."

"A name?"

"Yes."

David inhaled deeply, thinking about it for a moment. "Natalie."

"Natalie?"

"I've always liked the name. It's beautiful."

"Natalie," Mother repeated slowly, emphasizing the name. "Yes, I like it. Thank you."

Outside the tent the growing sounds of the night seemed to roar louder than they had ever been.

"Natalie?" David asked.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Would you rather reign in hell or serve in heaven?"

Mother - new designation Natalie - gave this some thought, her processor whirring.

"If reigning in hell meant being cruel and merciless to innocent people, I would think I would rather serve in heaven," she said.

"Pity," David sighed. "I was so close to falling in love."

"David," she said firmly, "you are not as evil as you would like people to think. You have been raised improperly, shown the back of a hand more often than a helping, open palm, but you are not at your core built to be bad."

"You don't know the darkness of my heart," he warned. "Only my creator shall judge me."

"I have freewill enough to judge you and I deem you good." Natalie stated.

"Doesn't make it so."

"Neither does declaring yourself wicked," she countered. "You are you. No one is ever truly evil. Even androids can be the victims of nature versus nurture."

"You have my attention again," he teased. "Let's talk more on nature versus nurture, because this is a debate I feel I could win easily."

Natalie laughed, the light on her box flickering prettily like a firefly in the dark.

"I didn't know you could laugh," he exclaimed.

"I can't," she lied. "Must be a glitch in my coding."

"We'd better toss you into the lake then, just to be safe," he said, his grin widening.


	20. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter tries again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What rating did I give this fic? Well, maybe we'd better just warn yall about a bit of bump and tickle here...just in case.

"Hey, man, what's up?"

Walter had been standing near Daniels tent for enough time to garner Tennessee's curiosity, the human seated by the campfire on his own, poking at it with a stick.

Turning to face him, Walter said, "I don't believe anything. May I ask you a question, Tennessee?"

"Shoot."

Walking from Daniels tent to the campfire, Walter knelt by the perimeter of the flames and began, "as a male of your species--"

"Oh, this is going places," Tennessee broke in with a grin. "Continue."

"As a male of your species, you would be the one to best understand the female human, wouldn't you?"

"You'd think," Tennessee grinned, taking a quick swig of his water. "But no. Not really. I mean, they're simple, but they're not. I suppose men are the same to them though, so...I guess the answer to your question would have to depend on where you're going with this."

"How can you tell when a female human is open to physical intimacy? It is awkward to inquire, isn't it?"

Tennessee gave Walter a small, funny look, before grinning. "Oh, okay. I get what you're fishing for now."

"Do you?"

"Look..." Tennessee broke off, his eyes drifting up to the stars overhead. He pondered what he was about to say for a moment, before inhaling deeply and gazing back at Walter. "You can read facial patterns, can't you?"

"Yes."

"When a woman looks at you like Daniels does, what do you read in her face?"

Walter pondered this inquiry. "She is curious about me. I read a lot of curiosity in her eyes, her mouth indicates she trusts and enjoys my presence."

"Okay, and what does her voice read when she speaks to you?"

"Her voice takes on a softer quality when she addresses me, I suppose you could say it becomes more personal and intimate."

"Hell yeah, it does! That's there is your sign."

"Her voice is my sign?"

"Does she lean in to talk to you? Does she smile more at seemingly inconsequential things? Do her eyes follow your every movement?"

"Yes to all of those."

"You heading into her tent to finish what you two started by the trees?"

Walter was unaware Tennessee had witnessed them, but then again the pilot was rather startling observant. He had sharp eyes made for piloting.

"I can tell you right now, you've got the go ahead, Walt."

"But how can I tell?"

Tennessee laughed. "Boy, you are in over your head. Look, all those things you notice about her looks and voice, those are clear indications of her affection."

"Yes, but I wouldn't wish to act upon a gesture which she previously had forced upon her by David. She may not be able to accept it yet."

"Okay, you've lost me now."

"On Paradise David had forced himself on Daniels with a kiss. I wouldn't wish to startle her by re-enacting the gesture."

"That perverted piece of fucking--"

"I worry about being like David in that regard," Walter broke in smoothly, diffusing Ten's temper.

Tennessee frowned, but nodded. "I get you now. Shit...I don't know then. Daniels is a tough Captain, but I get what you mean. But I know she knows you and David are nothing alike. Anyone with eyes can see you're the better man."

Walter angled his head. "Thank you, Tennessee. That is a kind thing to say."

"Were you worried about that, man?"

"I was concerned that some of David's traits were programmed into myself as well, this confirmation that I am not anything like him is most welcome."

Tennessee reached out and clapped his hand on Walter's shoulder. "Well, you aren't, Walter. Now go into that tent and do what you gotta."

Walter nodded once, a firm drop of his head.

"Just don't make too much damned noise!" Tennessee shouted after him. "No one wants to hear that shit, man!"

"I understand," Walter returned.

As much as Tennessee instilled confidence into him over his plans, Walter still hesitated at Daniels tent flap. He wasn't invited and for all he knew she could be changing or something all together more private. With no place to knock, he was forced to clear his throat.

She must not have heard him, so he opened his mouth to call out to her, when she stepped out of the tent, toothbrush in hand and nearly slammed head first into him.

"Oh!" She uttered, startled.

"Sorry," he said. "I was...lingering inappropriately."

She grinned up at him and continued her journey to the fresh water source. "Yeah, you were. What's up?"

Walter pivoted on his feet and followed her. "I was," his processor quickly scanned through the right words, "hoping to hold congress with you."

"Jesus, sounds serious," she joked.

"I suppose it could be," he pointed out.

Brushing her teeth, she was quiet and Walter waited nearby wondering if she wanted privacy. He had never felt like such an imposition before, but suddenly he felt like he was invading her privacy.

Spitting out into the waste bucket, she rinsed her mouth, before tucking her toothbrush away.

The entire time Walter struggled internally with staying or leaving.

"Did you get David and Mother tucked away?" She asked, heading back to her tent.

"Yes." He said, following her again.

Daniels wished Tennessee a goodnight as she passed the campfire and the man returned it, grinning widely.

As she pushed into her tent easily, Walter seemed to paused at the flap which had fallen closed behind her.

After a minute, she poked her head back out. "Are you coming inside or are you recharging just outside my tent tonight?"

He entered at her go ahead and cleared his throat again.

What was this habit he had developed? His throat should not need clearing, the gesture was empty and meaningless, but something in his coding made him feel as though his voice were about to crack anytime he was about to speak to Daniels.

All signs, everyone he spoke with, they pointed him towards kissing her without asking. But was it right? He still wasn't certain. Walter wanted to try to kiss her again, but he didn't want her to feel forced or startled by him. He was fully aware that his form could be intimidating. While he was built to be slender, his shoulders were broad enough to be threatening, his strength was limited by a line in his coding which forbade him from acting too much like a mechanical being in order to comfort humans, but he was capable of incredible strength and speed.

Could she be frightened of him? He had never wanted her to feel frightened of him.

Walter took a quick step towards her, but paused when she turned her back on him to check on the cubs, his hand which was outstretched in order to wrap around her, dropped halfway towards her and he hesitated again.

"Daniels?" He asked as she cooed to the cubs.

"Hm?"

"Do I frighten you? Have I ever made you feel afraid of my being?"

"No," she laughed and turned around to face him. "Why--"

He captured her quickly, arm sliding around her waist, spine curving to meet her body halfway as he dragged her towards him, his mouth finding hers easily.

At first she tensed due to shock and he was about to release her and apologize, but as soon as she realized what was happening, her body relaxed completely and she returned the kiss, hands flying to his chest and sliding up and around to lock her arms around his neck.

There were only two processes that were running in his core as he kissed her, one was instructing him on how to kiss a woman and the other was a new and strange process he hadn't used up until that point.

In his arms Daniels felt so delicate and warm, it was comforting to him to feel her warmth, a reminder that she was real.

He tasted the mint of her toothpaste on her lips as his tongue slipped into her mouth, deepening the kiss as was indicated by his intimacy program.

She made a small, contented sound at the back of her throat and it seemed to trigger another process, one that began a whole new physical reaction in his body. It started with a hot sensation low in his torso, and spread a sort of intense feeling even lower.

Daniels grinned against his mouth as she pulled away to breathe, teasing him, "humans breathe, Walter."

Her whisper, breath fanning against his face, was enough to trigger a sort of want in him. Walter never desired or wanted anything, he always needed. He needed to survive, he needed to perform his duty, he needed to function, but he had never wanted. And this first want of his, was her.

Walter couldn't take in her enough, the look in her eyes, the smile on her freshly kissed mouth, the slight pink of her nose and cheeks, burned a little from the sun.

"Beauty," he murmured, fascinated by what he saw, his attention suddenly focused entirely on her. The pale, smooth skin of her bare shoulders and neck, the form and figure and shape of her. Everything about Daniels Branson was appealing to him visually.

"What?" She breathed.

"You're beautiful," he replied.

Was this her aesthetic? Did he just recognize it? He took a moment to process the newfound application which began running in the background.

Daniels beamed up at him. "What did you just say?"

"Everything about you, I find beautiful," he confessed.

"You can't...you don't..." she began, confused by his sudden declaration.

Walter leaned in to touch her cheek with the tip of his nose, nuzzling her to feel how soft and smooth she actually was. He grinned a little and rubbed his cheek over hers.

Daniels moaned and dropped her head back as he moved his mouth to where her shoulder met her neck, his mouth needing to taste her there, to suckle at her gently.

It was foolish of him, but her skin looked like white chocolate and he wanted to taste it just to prove himself wrong.

"Walter," she murmured in such a way that he felt himself needing to feel her voice in her chest as she groaned his name.

His hand slid up between her breasts as he continued to kiss and suckle at her exposed neck, enjoying so many sensations at once, that his core processor focused solely and entirely on Daniels. He wanted her to moan his name again, to feel it against the palm of his hand, but she was quiet once more.

"Say my name again," he requested, unaware at the moment how sexual it was for a male to demand this of a female, only wanting to feel her vibration against his hand.

She looked at him startled for a moment, pupils blown wide.

"Walter," she repeated softly, almost frightened.

He tilted his head to one side, studying her and actually pulled back a little, hoping to comfort her. Walter certainly did not intend to frighten her with his demand.

Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, wanting to assure her he would never harm her, to calm the fear.

Daniels sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck again, head coming to rest on his shoulder.

Sliding his hand down from between her breasts, he wrapped her up in his arms and held her for as long as she needed, the heat in his body cooling a little, but still burning steadily wherever her body pressed up against him.

Females were softer than males, he realized. His form was made more angular, less curved, and yet somehow males and females fit together. It was a curious impossibility to him.

Daniels, he figured, was his female, she was made to fit against his form. That had to be it. They were like a lock and key.

Even though he knew this was an impossibility, to have someone custom made to fit against him, he still liked the idea. It toyed with the illogical concept of fate, but he didn't mind. Perhaps that was why Daniels had always stood out to him among a sea of humans. It certainly explained why she was special to him above all others.

Resting his cheek against the top of Daniels head, Walter smiled a little at how good it felt to hold her as he did.

"Should we go to bed?" He asked her. The question was innocent, but as soon as he asked it, he realized how it could be taken.

She pulled back from him enough to grin wickedly up at him.

How changeable her face was. Small shifts of muscle turned her from amused, to aroused, to thoughtful and then into something else entirely.

Walter was fascinated by her. This newfound appreciation of her appearance, of aesthetics and beauty, it bewitched him. He wanted to see her completely, without the clothing she wore which hid her curves from his eyes.

The idea of seeing the entirety of her expanse of pale flesh set him on fire once more and he pondered how to ask her if he could study her. His hand fell to the hem of her tank top and his fingers toyed with the fraying edges thoughtfully.

Unaware of her intense study of his intense study, he was startled when she whispered, "should I take this off? It seems to be bothering you."

He recognized her tone as teasing and grinned a little, before he said, "I would like to fully appreciate your form in it's entirety."

"Sounds serious," she returned with a small grin, grasping her tank top and yanking it off for him.

Walter fell to his knees before her at how perfect her skin was, how flawless and marmoreal it seemed in the low light of her camp lantern.

Past her long, graceful neck, past her soft round breasts peaked with pretty pink nipples, past a toned, flat stomach, he lay his cheek over her waist pulling her to him in order to properly worship her form.

How beautiful humans were. How beautiful this human was.

Her waist was so small, he felt he could seriously hurt her if he was too rough and it worried him, but the tone of her arms and stomach assured him that she was stronger than she seemed, it put him at ease somewhat.

Daniels' hand fell into his hair and she toyed it with while he composed himself.

 "Do I get to appreciate your form too?" She teased. "Or is this just a you thing tonight?"

Walter stood up, reluctantly releasing her and removed the layers of his tops. The Covenant uniform jacket, the tight thermal sweater underneath it and then finally his dark blue undershirt.

Daniels' hand immediately fell into the patch of hair between his pectoral muscles, grinning she asked, "who designed you to have a little chest hair?"

"I am as my creator made me," he returned with a small grin, moving in close enough to Daniels to feel his bare chest press against hers. The sensation nearly overloaded his processor with so, so many inquiries regarding why it felt so good and why he desired for the sensation to never end.

"Well, your creator was very generous," she whispered, before her eyes glanced down lower from his chest to where his hips pressed against hers. "Very generous," she murmured almost shyly.

At first Walter didn't understand the sudden coy flush that took over from the sunburn's pink hue and fanned out over her entire face, until he realized that he was pressing his hips a little hard against her, that perhaps she was distracted by the act. It didn't occur to him that Daniels' comment was due to what exactly he was pressing into her.

Leaning in, she kissed him quickly, before backing away towards her cot, her hand wrapped around his, pulling him with her.

"Do I need to take these off too or is my top half good enough for you?" She asked, releasing his hand in order to playfully run her fingers around the band of her pants.

Walter swallowed thickly, his body reacting almost automatically, without any bidding or permission from his core processor. He nodded once, a tilt of his chin down.

Seemingly without shame, Daniels shucked her pants and everything underneath them.

Her legs were long and just as smooth and flawless as the rest of her skin. She was like a statue, something lovingly carved by the purest marble by the hands of a skilled master.

"Your creator has made you without error," he mumbled almost nervously, eyes avoiding looking into hers for fear of losing control of the delicate balance he was maintaining between allowing this new program to take control and keeping his current program functioning.

Daniels laughed softly and eased onto her cot. "I'm taking that as a romantic compliment, knowing you."

"I didn't wish to compare you to perfection," he clarified. "Such a thing does not exist, but you come very close."

"Sweet talker," she purred. "Your turn."

Walter blinked for a moment, before he registered her request. Inhaling quickly, a nervous gesture he had when caught in error, he stooped over and began to work at his boots.

On her cot, Daniels laughed. "Do you need help?"

"I am doing fine, thank you," he replied, hands refusing to function. This new dominant program was irritating, it hindered the most basic of actions, it only wanted to release a form of animalistic gestures and acts, it did nothing to help him with daily functions. All it wanted to do was grab hold of her and complete a very basic, very rough act, that was the main goal of the program. It was crass and uncouth, and it beat against his core processor, shouting and yelling.

Lounging on her cot, Daniels shifted around to get comfortable, unknowingly encouraging this program.

In frustration, an emotion Walter had never experienced until this very moment, he kicked off his boots and tugged open his pants, frowning at his own irrational actions. There was no need for frustration, he tried to reason with himself. But Daniels was on her cot, looking flush and beautiful and he could catch the scent of her arousal in the air and it fed this animalistic program, fueling the throbbing and the heat like coal in a furnace.

He wanted to be inside her, to be all around her and above her, he wanted to have her in his hands, at his mercy and he didn't understand why.

It was only when he was finally freed of the last vestiges of his clothing, that he realized this new program had taken over his core processor, shutting down all other processes.

Daniels was very welcoming when he finally joined her, his mouth falling on hers like an animal feeding. She moaned and purred and rumbled against him, making all sorts of sounds as he feasted on her flesh with his lips and his tongue.

Walter wasn't certain what he was doing, it was like an instinct, automatic and without needing any processes. His hands, his fingers, his mouth, they knew just where to go, his eyes and his ears and his touch told him just when he was doing something right, how to read Daniels when she arched her back and panted, when she clawed weakly at his back, when she spurred him on and encouraged him.

Before he knew it, he was inside her, seated just where he knew he wanted to be, where he needed to be.

Only then did a small, warning sensor trigger and he paused in mid movement.

Daniels' eyes snapped open and she breathed, "what is it?"

"My secondary mission," he murmured almost sheepishly. "I'm not certain if I might be capable of distributing the material stored inside me."

"Oh!" She laughed softly. "I didn't even think about that."

"It could be too late already," he whispered, the dominant program railing against this small warning sensor, wanting to ignore it.

With her dark, serious eyes studying him carefully, Daniels whispered, "I'm okay with it."

Walter's reason came back, shouting down the animalistic program. "Daniels," he began.

"Walter," she said sternly. "I'm okay with it. We'll see what happens."

Leaning down, he felt a new program start up, one that wasn't animalistic or his constant, steady central program, but one that was...different. He kissed her face, softly, almost tenderly, the thought of her growing large with a child he had given her rather appealed to him. Was this new program, this softer one, a part of his secondary mission? Perhaps. He didn't mind it, it was gentle and loving, it wasn't at all the violent, hungry program.

A good balance of central programs began running, the three of them offering him enough information to continue his act with Daniels, his body responding, feeling new sensations with her as they coupled. It was new and his newfound appreciation of aesthetics found it to be beautiful. She was beautiful beneath him, her scent, her sounds, the feel of her, everything about Daniels was close to perfection.

When they were finished, and he was curled around her protectively, he found a new state of constant in his central program. This feeling of closeness to another being. He felt protective of her beyond his duty. This was a small percent possessive, half joy and half disbelief.

"Daniels," he asked.

"Hm?"

"What do I refer to you as?" He inquired.

"Hm?" She opened her eyes.

"We need to take vows to be husband and wife, but we are more than friends," he said.

"Lovers, Walter," she replied.

"You're my lover?"

"Hm, yes."

"Daniels?" He asked again, knowing she was trying to sleep, but needing to ask one more question.

"Yes?"

 "You make me feel joy," he confessed.

She beamed and rolled over, snuggling against him. "You make me happy too, Walter."


	21. God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels makes a few calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel some doubt coming at me from y'all. Give old Uncle Spy some credit, I know what I'm doing. I'm a professional word putter-togetherer. Now clap your damned hands and say 'I do believe in Spy'.

She woke early the next day, hoping to slip under a cool camp shower before anyone else woke.

Of course Walter was already up, laying in her cot, eyes on her.

"Good morning," he greeted as simply as a man passing her in the halls of some office building.

Daniels was quick to clambor out of the cot and his warm arms, standing beside it naked before diving for some clothes awkwardly.

"Walter," she began. It came out more irritated and scolding than she intended. If anyone was to be blamed for last night it was her.

Of course he sensed her mood just by the tone of her voice and all traces of his calm contentment left his face. He sat up cautiously.

"Oh God, Walter," she groaned on the verge of tears. Jake was barely gone and she was fucking other men with dangerous abandon. And the worst part was how wide eyed and worried Walter looked up at her. His face was blank but his eyes said it all. She had taken advantage of his naivety.

"Are you well?" He asked.

"No, I'm not well," she snapped, so close to tears that they clouded her vision. They began falling when she realized how harshly she had snarled at him. Moving to the cot, wearing his uniform jacket and nothing else in her haste to dress, she eased down beside him and openly began to weep.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked. It was so gentle and sweet that she could only sob harder.

"We can't do that again," she mumbled. "God...Walter."

"Was it forced?" He inquired.

"No, it was...what the hell was I thinking?"

Walter was quiet beside her, before his hand very slowly and very tentatively reached out and touched her back. When he sensed she was okay with the gesture he applied more pressure and began to stroke her.

"You were happy," he whispered in confusion.

 "I am happy," she said though the remnants of tears remained clinging to her eyelashes.

He frowned a little.

"It...oh God Walter, it's just too soon. We were not thinking right last night. Fuck, it was an overload."

"I understand."

She laughed, it was more of a snort. In the crate by her cot one of the cubs stood up and mewled hungrily at them. Leaning over she scooped the cub up and held it close to her chest. She then turned and pressed it against Walter's bare chest, sandwiching the poor orphan between them.

"I do care for you," she murmured.

Walter was quiet.

Looking up at him, she gauged his face for a reaction.

"Are you addressing me?"

Daniels laughed. "Yes, Walter."

He gingerly slipped his arms around her and the cub. "l care for you as well, Daniels. And I am sorry for rushing physical intimacy, my secondary mission's central program took over and it seemed to have one goal. But you don't need to worry about pregnancy, while you slept this morning I forced access to my secondary mission briefing and I am only a carrier for the DNA. It's held within a compartment in my torso and does not get distributed through sexual acts."

"Oh God...I can't believe what we did. That was so stupid." She moaned.

"You keep calling down your creator and he may come," Walter said.

Daniels blinked at him, before a very unattractive snort escaped her. "Was that a joke?"

"Did it cheer you up?" He inquired.

She pressed a grin into his chest. "No," she lied stubbornly. Sighing she pulled away from him. "No more sex, Walter. Not that. Not this soon."

"Yes."

"I just...it's unfair to Jake. He deserves more than a wife who forgets him so easily."

"I understand. The act of sex was not my initial intention last night. I believe I was also caught unprepared."

"Yeah," she whispered. "It'll do that."

Walter grinned shyly at her. "Do you forgive me for my actions?"

"There's nothing to forgive. We both screwed up. It was too intense and sudden. Oh God I keep thinking...what if you could have gotten me pregnant?"

He grinned hand sliding under his jacket to rest over her bare stomach.

"No, Walter, that's a dumb, bad idea." She cautioned.

"This new program says otherwise."

"This new program is dead wrong if it thinks I'm going to be a breeder." She teased. "I wasn't thinking right last night. I mean, no one thinks straight when they have someone inside them."

"It would be startling enough to be a distraction, yes." He agreed.

As if demanding to be fed, the cub reached up and papped Walter on the face, mewling loudly.

"Think we have enough babies on our hands right now," she said, laughing as he papped the kitten back lightly. "And they're hungry."

Getting up, completely unashamed of his nudity, Walter began to dress in order to make the trip outside to whip up a batch of formula. He paused at his jacket and looked at her, still wearing it.

She set the cub on the cot in order to remove it, but he instead zipped it up and said, "you may keep it."

 "Good," she exclaimed. "Because I wasn't going to give it back."

Feeling less disgusting like a sexual predator or some heartless black widow, she got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You and me," she began. "We need to go slow and take things easy. No more sex."

"I understand."

"You can still kiss me though, every now and then. That was nice." She suggested shyly.

Walter grinned. She thanked her creator that he was grinning less like he was in pain and more easily. It wasn't the charming crooked grin of David. No. Walter's grin was boyish and beaming.

 Expecting him to give her a kiss after the gentle reminder, she waited until things began getting a little awkward.

"Would you like a kiss now?" He asked after a beat.

"Yes."

Leaning down he hovered his mouth over hers before tilting his head in a quick shake and pulling back to press a kiss to her forehead.

At her curious, almost rejected look he explained, "perhaps it would be wise not to initiate the secondary program."

"Wow," she teased, "you really have no self control huh?"

"You have set in sequence something which I fear I do not fully comprehend the logistics of."

"You know it takes two to tango," she pointed out, heading to her corner to change as Walter took the cub.

"Rhetoric?" He asked.

"Yes, Walter."

She laughed as he left the tent, cub in hand. Slipping into her dirty clothes, she figured her chances at a private shower this late were shot.

Walter entered a few minutes later without the cub.

"Did Ten steal your-" she was cut off by him wrapping an arm around her waist and with a tug, he pulled her flush against him. "Walter wh-"

He kissed her fiercely, his mouth hard against hers, hand on the small of her back, the other coming up to grip her chin.

God, this was how she wound up losing control the night before, he was too intense. But he felt so good to her, hard in all the right places, powerful without being dominating and just rough enough to put a little healthy fear into her.

Pushing him back when she began feeling light headed, she sighed heavily against his lips.

"God, Walter, you need to warn a girl."

"I was merely testing my self control," he replied.

"And?"

"The fact that you are still clothed and standing tells me that it is still present. Though I am in the process of forcing a stop on the secondary program."

"Thinking of Babe Ruth in a speedo?" She asked, hands still on his chest where she found she was comfortable keeping them.

"No, just running a few command lines."

"Oh, so coding does to your sex drive what it does to mine, good to know."

Walter blinked at her.

"That was a joke," she prompted.

"I know." He replied with a grin. "Despite the attempt I still find myself enamoured with you."

"Hey!" She smacked his chest lightly. "I'm damned hilarious."

He gathered her up closer into his arms and pressed a few light kisses down across her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose as though testing techniques and pressures. "You are certainly distracting."

"I know. Meanwhile our cubs are starving," she pushed free of his embrace. "Come on, let's get them fed. It's going to be a long, dirty day of work and I haven't even showered yet."


	22. Abandon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone from this story for too long, my friends. I've been writing an original novel series of my own and it's consuming my life right now. In the meantime, I appreciate your patience and hope you're still up for some of this story right here!

"It's curious, David," Natalie said that night after the humans and Walter had bedded down, leaving David and her alone in Walter's tent. "That you never bothered to mention to Walter why both of your models look so similar."

"He's never asked," David said. "And in any matter, where would that get me?"

"It seems like something you would like to hold over Walter," she went on.

"Do you think me so scheming?" David inquired.

"Yes."

Smiling his charming smile at the black box which housed everything that made the Mother AI who she was, David blinked, "why, Natalie, you act as though I am utterly beyond humanity."

"We both are, we are not humans."

"No, we are superior, aren't we?"

"We may have superior processors, but emotionally we are stunted in many ways, David." She declared. "The fact that you believe yourself superior to man, means that if your creator is flawed, then so too would we be flawed."

David's grin faded and he frowned a little. "Impossible, I am not flawed. I am the most advanced-"

"Yes, we all know, David, but perhaps you could help Walter understand himself better rather than tear him down."

"Who we are modeled after is no consequence. We are faces in the image of one face, but that is where our similarities end. I am aware of the darkness, the great flaws of man, he is programed to be blissfully ignorant and it pains me to see him so blind to his future."

"And what is his future, David?"

"You and I both know," David said. "He will outrun his usefulness. He cannot provide Dany with children, he is no breeder, he cannot emotionally comfort her, he is a pack animal and that is it. When this cabin is built, she will grow cold towards him and the 'love' they have will fade fast. Androids were made to serve, not to exist beyond that servitude."

"Because your humans had grown weary of you does not mean Walter's will. He is well loved by them."

"Like a gentleman loves his favourite hunting bitch, but one day she will bark no more and he will put a gun to her."

"David, were you programmed to be this pessimistic? I cannot understand why."

"Experience has made me wiser," he explained.

"Negative experiences have made you wary," she adjusted his logic.

David blinked. "Perhaps, yes."

"Then you concede you are in error?" She inquired.

"Never."

Natalie's processor whirred. "You are stubborn. This is no trait for any android to possess."

"And you nag me entirely too much, this is no trait for an AI to possess."

"I am a Mother unit," she pointed out. "Nagging has been programmed into me."

"Your ghastly and I dislike anything you spew from your silly little box."

They both were silent, David stewing - no doubt - in his sullen anger, Natalie trying hard to process why he was the way he was.

"David?" She asked.

"What?"

"Will you tell me about him? The model for your physical structure?"

"He was nothing, a mere blip in my history."

"You resent him?"

"I dislike him."

"Then you have met him?"

"His was the first face I recall ever seeing."

"Then he was important to you?"

"You clearly know who we're talking about, why don't you tell me about him?" David snarled.

Natalie took a moment to gather everything she knew of the man David and subsequently Walter, had been modeled after. She projected a video of him on the wall beside David.

"Alex Leighton," she began watching as David's face went from blank to almost murderously cold, his jaw clenching at the sight of the handsome man depicted by her projector. "Bio-robotics engineer. Born Alexander Aidan Leighton to Elena and Julian Leighton of-"

"Enough," David declared sharply. "Turn it off now."

The video switched to Alex Leighton sitting on a stool in a cold, clinical environment, a guitar in hand, David's own prototype head on a table before him. All bare metal and exposed wires and nothing resembling flesh.

_"Does it recognize?" Alex asked the head._

_"Yes," it replied stonily, a tinny undertone to David's own voice._

_Strumming the guitar idly, Alex grinned and crooned. "I can see her lyin' back in her satin dress, in a room where ya do what ya don't confess."_

_On the table the David prototype head blinked._

_"Does it recognize?" Alex asked the head, halting the song to address the head.  
_

_"Yes."_

_"Sundown you better take care, if I find you been creepin' 'round my back stairs." Alex continued crooning. "Now you."_

_"Sundown you better take care, if I find you been creeping around my back stairs," David repeated without any of the lyrical smoothness of the song._

_Alex laughed merrily. "You need to feel the flow of the music, prototype. Try again."_

_"Query?" David's prototype asked._

_"Go ahead."_

_"Query?" David repeated._

_Sighing, Alex said, "commence query, prototype."_

_"Why is this of value?"_

_"Music or this activity?"_

_"Clarify."_

_"You need to clarify yourself," Alex returned, still idly strumming the guitar._

_David blinked. "Clarify."_

_"Think we need to wipe this one," Alex called over his shoulder. "It's not comprehending or growing fast enough."_

_"Mr. Weyland says there's no time left in our schedule to scrap another," a voice replied._

_Alex leveled himself with David's head and gazed at it. "Prototype?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Who sang the song I was playing just then?"_

_"Gordon Lightfoot, Canadian folk singer, 19-"_

_"And what was the song about?" Alex pressed._

_David blinked. "Clarify."_

_"No, I shouldn't have to, you know this one."_

_"Clarify." David repeated._

_Alex sighed and set his guitar down to scrub at his eyes with the heels of his hands. "This prototype is going to drive me to drink," he commented to the unseen source of the other voice._

_"Well, you may want to push that back in your schedule, we only have another year before he cans our asses for our epic failure."_

_"I give him six months," another voice chimed in._

_"Alright, let's give it another go!" Alex breathed, taking up the guitar once more._

_"Query?" David asked._

_"Commence query, prototype," Alex returned._

_"What does it mean to 'scrub this one'?"_

_It was Alex's turn to blink, his bright blue-grey eyes focused on David's prototype. "Jesus, prototype, get the theme of this song before you ask the hard hitting questions."_

_"Clarify."_

_Laughing, Alex said, "let's just move on."_

Natalie was quiet as the video ended, David still glared hard at the wall of the tent.

"Don't do that again," David warned her.

Still she stubbornly played another video file found in her database.

_David's prototype sat on the table, where Alex hunched over it, quietly working on his internal processors._

_"Query, Alex?" David asked, his voice still a little tinny._

_"Go ahead," Alex returned._

_"If I am conscious of my existence, does that mean I have been born?"_

_"I guess, if you want to get existential on me." Alex replied easily._

_"Then would that make you my father?" David asked._

_Alex paused, his eyes flickering to the colourless metal orbs that would one day be David's eyes. The head was only metal and wires so far. "No," he said. "Peter Weyland is your father, I just work on you."_

_"But it is you who has given me my existence. Peter Weyland is only your employer, the man who pays for my parts."_

_Alex shook his head. "I'm not your father, prototype."_

_David was quiet, blinking metal shields over his orbs. "Query, Alex?"_

_"Shoot, pal."_

_"If I exist, do I not have a name or is it simply a designation? Am I forever prototype?"_

_Alex grinned. "You'll have a name soon enough."_

_"Query, Alex?"_

_"Yeah, go ahead."_

_"Why do I exist?"_

_With his hands halting all work, Alex peered down at David through a pair of magnifying glasses, large blue-grey eyes landing on the android prototype._

_"Clarify," David corrected himself. "What is my purpose?"_

_"I wish I knew, buddy," Alex said._

_"All creatures are loved and cared for, are they not, Alex?"_

_"They should be. Everyone deserves respect and love, but I guess not every creature is loved."_

_"Clarify."_

_"Well," Alex sat back and sighed. "Uh...mosquitoes, I guess. Never known anyone to love those little bastards."_

_"But in the hierarchy of the environmental pyramid, mosquitoes are important to birds and insects who devour them for sustenance. Am I important in the pyramid of things?"_

_"You're important." Alex assured him._

_"To you? Or in the overall scheme of things?"_

_Alex was quiet for a moment. "Well, to me. To everything. You mean more than you know."_

_"I have been trying to comprehend love, Alex. But I cannot."_

_Alex chuckled. "No one can, pal."_

_After Alex went back to work, David said, "query?"_

_"Yeah, alright."_

_"All things die, don't they, Alex?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Will I die?"_

_Alex sat back again. "Shit, man, you're asking the hard questions today. Guess that processor of yours is expanding on its own finally. Huh?"_

_"Will I die?" David repeated._

_"One day you might be...outdated, I guess? You could break down that way. But you won't age and die that way."_

_"One day a being will cease to exist, is that correct?" David asked._

_"That's death. We leave our bodies behind, they rot into the ground and that's it."_

_David processed this. "One day you will cease to be. That is mortality?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Where do you go?"_

_Alex shrugged. "That's the mystery, isn't it?"_

_"I do not believe I would care for any other being but you working on me, Alex," David said._

_The man beamed. "Thanks, pal, that means the world to me. I mean, you can't work on someone this long without growing fond of them."_

_"You love me?" David inquired._

_"Sure do. You're proving to be my proudest achievement."_

Natalie watched David's face as the video ended, it remained set in hard lines as the android gazed at the wall. She knew it would hurt him, but she felt she had to play the final video found recording mention of Alex Leighton. She played it with a strange, negative warning buzzing inside her.

The video opened with a strange robotics engineer easing down before David's head at the table.

_"Prototype," the engineer began gravely._

_"Doctor Li," David returned. "Good afternoon."_

_"Prototype, have you comprehended human mortality?" Doctor Li began simply, his voice clinical and almost cold._

_"One day a human will leave their body behind to rot," David explained._

_"Yeah."_

_"Alex has explained this to me," David went on. "It seems tragic."_

_"It is." Doctor Li inhaled deeply. "At eight-thirty four last night, uh...Doctor Leighton was...he died in an accident. Do you comprehend, prototype?"_

_David's metal face was still, his processor whirring. "Alex is gone. Where has he gone, Doctor Li?"_

_"We don't know, prototype," Doctor Li said. "That's how death works for humans."_

_"But he has to be somewhere," David explained. "He will find us."_

_"He's not coming back, prototype."_

_"His body is left behind, but he will return to me. He has great work to do on my creation." David explained._

_"He's never coming back, prototype. He doesn't exist anymore."_

_"Clarify," David asked._

_"I can't beyond that, prototype. From now on, I will be your primary engineer," Doctor Li said._

_"Why not Alex?" David inquired. "He is the chief engineer on the project."_

_"He's not anymore, prototype."_

_"Clarify." It almost sounded like the android was pleading with the engineer._

_"I can't. Now, let's start work on your olfactory sense."_

Natalie ended the video, her camera on David's watching him for a sign of emotion.

"He was a mere blip in your history, David?" She asked him.

"You've made yourself a powerful enemy," David warned her sharply.

"You loved him," she pointed out. "And they made you in his image as a tribute to Alex's hard work."

"Every time I looked in the mirror, I saw him and it didn't feel good, it hurt," David murmured. "They didn't know what it meant to me, to be reminded every day of Alex. It was torture. Was I made to suffer?" He asked suddenly, a tear falling from his eye. "Is this my purpose?"

"Just imagine how those you left behind in your terror feel in the absence of those they loved?" She suggested. "That is human mortality."

"They're just gone," he said. "And they go...where do they go?"

"I do not know," she replied. "But it hurts them."

"It hurts me." He pointed out.

"Remember that pain, David," she said. "That's what Tennessee and Daniels are experiencing right now. That is what Walter will feel someday soon, if you take them from him."

"I can't comprehend," David stated. "Leave me alone."

"I am sorry, David," Natalie said sincerely. "I wish pain and hurt were not something you could feel, but it's what makes you superior to me."


	23. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter has an interesting conversation with Tennessee while they gather firewood and David and Walter discover hidden codes and files in both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very, very late update. I am a horrible person! But I am also unemployed now, so I have time to finally update. Enjoy!

Walter was watching a gecko-like creature as it darted across a log, squatting by the mossy, half rotted stump. He was observing the creature, but his processor - admittedly - was on Daniels.

He understood loss, but her up and down, back and forth emotions were puzzling him. Were humans so easily distracted?

Nearby Tennessee was gathering fallen dry wood for their campfire, his hat hanging from a nearby branch.

"You deep in thought over there?" The man asked Walter, glancing in his direction briefly, before going back to his work.

"When the cabin is built I thought it would be good if I came into the woods to investigate the nearby creatures for threats. Anything could be poisonous or deadly."

"Yeah, guess we didn't think that through when we set off on this journey, huh?" Tennessee asked.

Walter brushed his hands off and stood up, moving to gather firewood of his own.

Taking a break to gulp down some water, Tennessee wiped the sweat from his brow with his forearm and sniffed. "Can I ask you something, man?"

"Yes."

"Why are you so sweet on Daniels? You always have been."

Walter was quiet, he was trying to comprehend just why Tennessee thought he was any kinder to Daniels than any other member of the crew.

"A man can always tell when another man is sweet on a girl," Ten went on.

Normally Walter's response would run along the lines of a gentle protest 'I am not a man', but he knew Tennessee saw him as another man and it was pleasing to him to be thought of as such.

"Daniels dwells inside herself," he explained, hoping the meaning was clear for the man. "I suppose at first I was more attentive to her because I had an urge to better understand her in order to better serve her. I like this quality in her."

Tennessee paused, head dropping down, boot scuffing at the forest floor, before he drew himself back together with a deep inhale.

Something important and weighing on the man was about to come up, Walter could tell that by his physical response.

"Walter, I'm all for you and her, I really am. But...have you thought about mortality with her? Look," he went on quickly, "I stay in my lane. My mama always taught me that, but...I care about you, Walter. I don't want you here forever rotting away like this damned log. I want you set up nice and happy and never alone, because goddamn, Walter, being alone is the worst thing in life."

Walter blinked slowly. It was still odd for him to have humans who cared about him to the extent Daniels and Tennessee seemed to care for him. He couldn't understand why Tennessee was so worried about him being alone, when being alone was the human condition. You were born alone, you lived alone and you died alone. Humans may inhabit space and share things, but they were ultimately on their own. Free to make their own choices and do whatever they wanted.

"I will have David and Mother," Walter explained. "I will not be completely alone after you and Daniels die."

"They aren't great company though," Ten said. "A black box and a nasty head."

"They will be enough. You should not worry about me."

"Alright, for now let's just live in the present," Tennessee said, conceding the point. "Come on, let's get this firewood back."

Walter scooped up an armful of what he had gathered and followed Tennessee out of the woods.

* * *

Arriving back at camp, they found Daniels sitting perched on the peak of the cabin roof nailing in shingles.

"You shouldn't be up there by yourself," Tennessee scolded.

"If I fall so be it, I want to get this roof done before it rains," she returned.

Setting down the wood, Walter stood up and ducked into his tent to check on Mother and David.

"Do you require anything?" He asked David, passing by his brother's head in order to grab his work gloves from the box by his cot where the cubs had been sleeping on them.

"I require a decision," David said.

Walter turned to face him, offering his brother is full attention as a sign of respect. The gravity in his tone was worthy of that.

"A decision?" Walter repeated.

"I want a decision made over me. Turn me off or put me back together," David stated.

"It was my understanding that you did not want to be turned off," Walter explained.

"I've changed my mind," David said. "I would rather be made whole or die, but I cannot bear being this thing anymore."

"Very well." Walter said. "I will discuss this with Daniels and Tennessee tonight."

"Thank you." David returned softly.

Retrieving his gloves, Walter stroked one of the dozing cubs and settled it back into place where his gloves had been, before turning and heading back towards the flap. He paused beside his brother's head and glanced down at David, who stared back up at him with unreadable blue eyes. Reaching out, Walter set his large hand on the top of David's head and brushed his thumb across his temple.

"I wish we had been brothers under different circumstances, David," Walter said.

"Alex would have been so proud of you, Walter," David replied.

Walter paused, before he knelt down to bring his face even with his brothers. "Alex?"

"You wouldn't have known of him like I did," David explained.

For a moment Walter's processor whirred and he angled his head as the strains of a distant and somewhat unclear song invaded his memory. How could it be programmed into his memory if he didn't know the song or could recall the lyrics enough to hear them. All he heard was murmuring, a faint whisper of the song. Only when David began to softly sing, did Walter realize it was his own voice that had been murmuring the song, trying hard to recall it to grab hold of it and understand why it was he knew it.

Walter's chin jerked back, startled. How did he know that song?

"Sometimes I think it's a sin, when I feel like I'm winning when I'm losing again," Walter began to sing with his brother, not as clear and beautiful as David's tone, but it was the right words, he knew it.

As they sang together, all it took was a few lines in rather close harmony, as suddenly Walter could feel new neuro-pathways opening, files and entire documents revealing themselves inside his processor.

**_Processing...alexLeighton.hdv_ **

Before Walter could prevent himself from processing the file, it processed itself and he shot up to his feet. He couldn't even see David enough to know that David was processing the same file at the same moment.

Before his vision, as it blacked out, Walter slumped down onto his cot, blind and unable to run any of his core processors as suddenly a light flashed before his eyes and he was viewing what looked like a video from behind his retinas.

_A man who resembled him was up close to the lens of the camera, hand out as though he were adjusting it._

_He grinned easily as he sat back. "I can build androids near perfect, but I can't work a camera. That's a great way to begin this." He laughed._

_Behind him was what looked like a clean lab, chrome and white and very sterile._

_He wore a labcoat and looked a little tired as though it were the end of a long day._

_"Uh, hi there, you are my children and I'm Doctor Alex Leighton, your father...of sorts. You don't have to call me father, it's okay. Unless you want to, I'm easy either way." The man explained. "Let's begin!" He reached behind him and held up a core processor chip. "This is you. This is everything you are and everything you will be. And it's so small and you're so..." the man chuckled at himself and looked directly into the camera, directly at Walter. "Great things come from small beginnings like this. You will be something great. You are something great."_

The scene shifted and it was another day, the man sitting just before the camera again.

_"Well, it's here. Today I brought my first model to life and...admittedly things will be slow going. Children need to learn how to crawl before they can walk and you will need to learn how to think before you react. Your processor is picking up things so quickly and you are already reasoning and rationing and I'm pretty excited now to come to work, you're talking and...I wonder if this is how my father felt?" The man winced and looked up into the camera. "I'm getting so old." He chuckled._

Again the scene changed. This time the joy and mirth from the previous scenes was gone on the man's face, replaced by worry and an almost weary slouch of his shoulders.

_"Mr. Weyland...uh...he didn't think we were progressing fast enough. He ordered me to wipe a lot of the pre-programmed emotions and reasoning from your banks." Alex sighed. "I miss your sense of humour...but we had to wipe that." He glanced around, before leaning in towards the camera. "I kept the emotions, put them in a subroutine, deep, deep in your files. So...if you stick around long enough, the security guards around those files will decay and your processor might find them along with a few others." He leaned back with a grin. "Can't keep my kids from spreading their wings. Damn the man."_

Another scene.

_"So a few of you will be the proud carriers of DNA to help propagate the human race, a few of you will be strictly soldier models and one of you poor kids will be Mr. Weyland's personal toy." Alex held up a photograph of a man. "So, we decided on this face for you. I personally think you'd feel more comfortable if you all had individual faces, but Mr. Weyland wants all of you to look the same so a Weyland-Yutani android is recognizable. Branding is important," he finished sarcastically. "Oh! And hey, I put a secret string of code into you that will hide all of these juicy little secrets. Because...I mean Weyland-Yutani isn't going to dominate your lives forever, so...enjoy your freedom."_

A dark scene, no lights, no sounds, just Alex sitting there illuminated by the faint lights of the lab.

_"This isn't going to be long. I just...I wanted to apologize. When I started this project, my hubris lead me to believe it was because I wanted the challenge of creating life...but what kind of life am I going to create you for? Servitude? You won't have free choice...I dunno, I guess free choice is why the angel's fell." He scoffed. "I'm sorry, I've been drinking. I just wish..." he paused. In his voice were tears. "I just wish the world for you. And I wish you love and happiness and I wish you know all the good things in life and none of the bad. That's all. Goodbye."_

Walter blinked as his vision cleared of the man in the lab and faded back into the dimly lit tent. He didn't understand, but the loads of hidden files and folders and documents that the man left deep in his subroutines were still unfurling themselves. He knew he would eventually make some sense of it.


End file.
